


Switching Servers

by chatonnerie



Category: No Game No Life - Kamiya Yuu, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Everyone is very beautiful and everyone agrees, Gaming, Gen, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, I Don't Even Know, I think Genji is going to low-key get a support harem, McCree is good at gambling, Multi, No Idea, No Incest, Over convoluted cheating, Shimada Brothers, Support harem it is, as usual, can i stop this from being degrading, i can get behind this, mchanzo has happened?, so i wrote a No Game No Life AU, these two are going to take over the world, we're trying anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:31:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 67,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatonnerie/pseuds/chatonnerie
Summary: Gamer siblings Hanzo and Genji Shimada have seen the best, the worst and the most dull parts of the world, unanimously decided to 'Screw it' and embraced the NEET lifestyle, perfectly content to spend the rest of their lives isolated from society.Until the One True God offers them the chance to switch servers.





	1. Let's Get This Party Started

[LePenDu]:                 I’m dead.

[ksk]:                         died lol

[Maison-Diev]:           dead

[samy8846]:               How are they doing this? Aren’t they all low level?

[xxDommxx]:             Well, A low level spell took out 40 players!

[justgitgood]:             what are our fucking healers doing?

[gr8tattack]:               They took us out first, fucking shithead!

[LUNA]:                       Hey - check out their armour!

[Mralaxander]:            no way. are . . . are they the rumoured

[Temperance]:            That’s it, we’re done

[Fujita]:                       No, we’ve still got one chance

[OVLF]:                       Who’s left?

[Jin]:                           the strongest - QUEEN

 

(I don’t believe it!)

The sorceress swiftly dodged a lightning bolt, before the warrior clad in dragon armour, the party leader, was charging at her from above, blades glowing. She deftly disengaged, only for the similarly attired gunner to open fire at her back.

(There are only four of them!)

She cast a protective spell and used the small moment to get ahead of the gunner’s bullets, which immediately tailed her around the oval arena. The game had loaded an immense coliseum placed within the galaxies, with a main level with a dungeon ring, and two overlooking balcony levels.

(And yet they’re winning against a party of 1200 players?!)

The gunner steered her around the map and she was forced to roll for cover near the outer ring of the arena’s ground level, entering the dungeon ring. 

Immediately, the gunner’s aim moved to the environment, perfectly striking the ropes that held up the arena’s various portcullises, trapping QUEEN where she was.

Joined by the mage and the healer, all four players immediately gathered and took off after her. 

(But . . . it ends here!)

Her MP shrunk to almost empty as she sent a ring of crystal bolts out. The mage immediately stepped out, sending out a flame wall to shield the party, but she simply powered through, driving the main fighter right onto the uppermost edge.

Her MP rocketed back up to full charge and she smiled in predatory satisfaction as the party leader was forced to lunge right into the open.

Immediately, an immense celestial beacon, burning a massive circle directly around the position the warrior had taken, overtook the arena. Within seconds, the lunar cannon erupted out, obliterating everything with the circumference.

She grinned and then paused as her HP was nicked.

(What-?!)

She spun and found the warrior rushing at her, combat skills at full charge.

(He . . . dodged that?)

The warrior hit her with perfect critical strikes and her HP was annihilated.

 

[        ] 4 players vs [Night Opera] 1200 players.

Victor: [        ]

 

_There are countless urban legends that filter into society. Have you ever heard this one?_

_Four players. Anonymous. Always victorious. Who get unbreakable high scores. A single group who reign over the online world. No consistencies in play style, genre, and in-game avatars._

_Even their name is left blank._

_The only thing that warns a player who they’ve encountered is a distinctive aesthetic, the one consistent aspect of this group._

_They’ve been hence dubbed the ‘Dragon’_

_Legendary gamers said to be unconquerable . . ._

 

“You think 'the Dragon’ are Cheaters?” QUEEN’s message in the chat box finally joined in with the other previously defeated 1199 players. 

“Of course. How else could they have defeated our whole guild? Aimbots and Autododge. That’s all there is too it.”

“Kind of sucks.”

“I know.”

“They didn’t cheat!” QUEEN insisted.

“Oh?

“What?”

“Sure they were!”

“I was the one cheating with all that MP boosting, remember? Yet they easily avoided the chain casts it allowed. They predicted it! The Dragons - they must be real geniuses o(≧▽≦)o!!”

 

_And thus the rumours continued to spread like wildfire. Urban legends . . . are a bit like wishful thinking. People are willing to believe that stuff._

_I mean, let’s be honest . . . sometimes reality just doesn’t live up to it._

 

* * *

 

Sunken into the depths of the urban jungle, a completely darkened room was shut away from the real world, the only source of light coming from the numerous monitors all crammed around the single desk. Some had even exceeded the space, resulting in a mess of wires trailing all across the floor, connected to the lone computers scattered on the carpet. With a huge yawn, the current occupier of the room’s only chair stretched up and out, clicking his back. 

“Ah! That’s finally over! It got so boring near the end!”

[Shimada Genji - ‘Dragon'

15 Years Old

NEET - Middle School Dropout

Underage

Agoraphobic

Likes: Fashion, Classic Anime, Ninja, his Brother, Games]

His jeans were hanging too far down his waistline and the fading gel in his hair meant green locks were beginning to droop annoyingly around his face. Once he’d happily cracked his back, he reached out and began dancing his fingers back over the keyboard with the ease of long practice.

“Hey, anija? Can you, you know, not control the healer and the gunner with your feet?”

On the floor beside him, his brother continued to slurp up instant ramen, a mouse under each foot as he mindlessly moved the characters around the server.

[Shimada Hanzo - ‘Dragon'

18 Years Old

NEET - High School Dropout

Agoraphobic

Genius

Likes: His Brother, Cakes, Games]

“So what?” Hanzo put down the empty cup ramen and slumped over his knees. His old gold scarf was dangling around his shoulders like a loose tie, and bore trace ramen stains. He was wearing nothing but a loose pair of shorts, a white singlet and a blue kimono that really should be fastened properly but had actually been left undone, the hems beginning to turn grey from trailing in all the dust on the floor.

A few quick clicks of the keyboard and their party of four were fast travelling to a new raid dungeon. Hanzo pulled out a fresh cup ramen and began to eat it, toes clicking away as Genji focused on his own two characters.

“Haven’t you eaten enough of those, anija?”

The stack of about 40 odd cups wobbling precariously near Hanzo’s shorts cemented his dry snark. Hanzo grunted.

“Carbohydrates for energy. Salt to prevent cramping. Liquid for hydration. We’ve been playing for the past five days, so I’m trying to stay awake for you, Little Brother.”

“Five days, huh? So what date is it now then?”

“What do dates matter to a NEET?” Hanzo mumbled, prodding around the cup with his chopsticks, disgruntled at how quickly he’d finished it. Genji, meanwhile, puffed.

“TONS! You need to consider the most optimal times to try and PvP, the best times to raid when the servers are lighter, EVENTS to consider - oi, oi, Hanzo!”

On the floor, Hanzo was swaying to the side.

“Can’t hold off any longer. Going to sleep now. Continue on without me . . .”

“WHat?! I can’t finish a raid with just the mage and DPS!”

Hanzo sat up and Genji blinked as the two remaining mouses were pressed up for his feet to grab. Hanzo blinked.

“I believe in you.”

“Huh? You’re joking, right?”

“Indeed. Die with honour."

With a thud, Hanzo tipped backwards and promptly began snoring into his long mess of black hair.

“AHHHHHHH!” Genji hoisted his feet up on the table to join his hands and began madly reorganising the four players for a full assault. “Don’t worry, I’ll make you proud, anija!”

The clock ticked over to 8.03am, JST.

 

_The world is broken, mundane and uninviting. That is an inescapable truth._

_Wishes arise when people realise this and refuse to accept it. So something mundane can instead become an urban legend._

_Hmm._

_For now I’ll start with writing. Maybe ‘Have you ever heard this happen before?’_

 

One of the iPads - scattered around the room’s various power points - pinged with the sound of a new message. Hanzo glared out, shoving all his hair aside as he half crawled onto his knees.

“Hey, Genji, there’s a message here.”

“Give . . me a sec there . . . anija,” Genji was collapsed on his chair, completely bedraggled and with not inconsiderable black rings around his eyes, “I just played . . . four characters . . . on four monitors. I think . . . I need a break.”

Hanzo pulled himself into seiza and flicked on the iPad, frowning.

“You actually killed me, Hanzo. I hope you know that. Betrayed by the only family who still cares about me-”

“Maybe it’s from a friend.”

“Hmm? You don’t have friends.”

“Then one of yours?”

Genji was silent for a moment, before a bright, uncaring expression covered his face and he twisted a finger in his ear.

“Haha, for a moment there, I thought my beloved big brother just said something really mean and sarcastic ~! Oh wait!”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re hilarious.” Hanzo opened it, as Genji rambled away behind him, before pausing.

To: [The Dragon]

Sender: [Unknown]

 

‘Have you two brothers ever thought that you were born into the wrong world?’

 

A link was copied underneath.

Hanzo frowned and held it up. “Genji, look at this.”

“Huh? I’m not in the mood for-” Genji paused and squinted, “How did they know The Dragon are a pair of brothers?”

He forwarded it to the main computer’s email, mouse hovering over the link. Hanzo shifted behind him, leaning forward to peer over the top of the chair.

“If it’s a virus, I’m not fixing it.”

“Well, it can’t hurt to check, right?”

With minimal hesitation, Genji turned the blue link purple and watched as the computer processed the URL.

After a brief moment, the Internet popped open a new window with a simple electronic game.

Genji frowned immediately. “Chess?”

“How boring. Good night.”

“Ah, no!” Genji reached back and snatched at Hanzo’s wrist just as the elder slumped back down to happily redescend into oblivion. “You know I can’t handle chess programs alone!”

“Do I have to?”

Genji slipped out of the chair and gestured to it, beaming. Hanzo half-glared, half-squinted, before hauling himself up and flopping into the seat. Genji immediately rested on the back of his chair, cheer gone in place of thought.

**Chess is a finite, two-person, zero-sum, perfect information game. No luck is required and, in theory, there is a perfect strategy to combat every play. Of course that’s dependent on if a person can even remember all 10^120 possible states of the board.**

Hanzo moodily moved a white pawn forward two spaces. Genji’s smirk wound across his face.

"Of course, for a genius like you, these things are a waste of time."

“Well, when it comes down to it,” Hanzo slowly began picking up pace, mouse moving before the other piece had finished its play, “chess is no different from tic-tac-toe.”

Genji watched, hand smooshing his cheek, as his brother blandly worked through the game. He already had twenty consecutive wins, playing both black and white, against chess programs that could beat grandmasters. This was almost boring.

A black knight moved, boxing in one of its own pieces and both siblings froze. Genji narrowed his eyes and Hanzo scowled, biting down hard on his lip.

“Little Brother . . .”

“Yeah, I saw. A computer will always make the best possible move. So if Black’s gone and done that, it means you’re up against an opponent, not a bot. Shove.”

Hanzo crushed himself sideways and Genji squished himself in beside him, the chair groaning at holding the weight of the two teens. Genji joined Hanzo at the mouse.

“There’s no way you could lose a battle of skill,” he reassured his scowling brother, “you just play like you normally do, and I’ll be on the lookout for tricks.”

“Two brothers working as one,” Hanzo drummed his spare hand, “That’s what it means to take on the ‘Dragon’.”

“Let’s see if there’s someone out there who can beat us~”

 

* * *

  

Both siblings were glaring at the screen, haggard, hair wild and both really needing a shower.

“Checkmate!” The electronic voice piped up, “You are WINNER!”

“AH!” Both groaned audibly as they slumped back in the chair, Genji spitting as Hanzo’s static hair went all over his face. Hanzo rubbed the heels of his palms into his eyes.

“I haven’t had to think that hard in years. You positive that wasn’t a computer?”

“Computer or not - god, you need a haircut - we still won.”

Their inbox chimed.

They spared each other a glance, and then Genji clicked it open.

Once again, the sender was unknown.

 

‘Wow, you two really are good at games! It almost makes me wonder . . . aren’t you both having a hard time fitting in with society?’

 

They read it quietly, softly, faces in shadow.

 

‘Is it fun?’

 

Genji’s eyes were wide with shock.

 

‘Is it easy to live in?’

 

Hanzo sunk in the chair, hair dangling over his eyes.

 

“Society, huh?” Genji muttered, “Though the rules and objectives are completely inscrutable, seven billion players make whatever moves they like.”

“You’re punished for winning too much.” Hanzo mused.

“And punished for not winning enough.”

“You can’t pass your turn.”

“The chat box has so many contradicting penalties.”

“No set parameters.”

“Not even a genre.” Genji bared his teeth. “You know what that is?”

Their words were spoken together, embittered.

“A really, shitty game.”

 

‘If there was a place where everything was decided through simple games - a world on a board with clear objectives and rules. What would you make of that?’

 

Genji blinked, before reaching around Hanzo’s head to type. His brother rested his head on Genji’s shoulder, expression growing melancholic as he absently toed his feet into his boots (left abandoned under the desk for about two weeks).

“If such a world exists,” Genji scoffed as he typed, “then we were born into the wrong one.”

He hit send.

All four monitors snapped into static and they both jumped as every square inch of the walls was suddenly a mirror, reflecting static all around them. They were on their feet immediately, the rattle of the collapsed chair nothing compared to the hiss of interfering electricity.

“Genji . . .” Hanzo reached out immediately and his little brother didn’t protest, ducking into his protective arms. 

“You know what, I think you guys are really onto something there!”

They both leapt back as two hands suddenly began pushing out from the screen, shifting the static into green and white check at the exit point. A glowing translucent jewel, decorated in a golden container, hovered between the shimmering hands.

“So how about I do you a solid for that game just then? I’ll give you a chance to be reborn in the world you truly belong!”

All edges of the room lit up like red neon. They both yelled as gravity suddenly dropped out and they were immediately airborne, all their loose belongings floating up around them.  Their heads rang hard as the very air seemed to shift and then their room ripped apart like the faces of a cube.

“Welcome!” Spread far beneath them like an overly saturated world, overflowing with greens and blue, glittering lines dissecting the skies around them like a map, immense chess pieces shadowed against the horizon. “To Overwatch!”

The remnants of the cube were fast disappearing around them and gravity was beginning to kick back in. Slowly, but surely, they went from being suspended to plummeting towards the very, _very_ far away ground at terminal velocity.

“What the hell?!” Genji shrieked, clothes and hair whipping, squinting in the sudden daylight, both siblings clinging tightly to each other.

“This is the Utopia you’ve always dreamed about!” The voice, no longer distorted or echoing through static, rung clear from above and they both glanced back to see someone plummeting nonchalantly beside them.

He was bright-eyed and beaming, black dreadlocks whipping like flags in the wind. As they both desperately shielded themselves from the air force, he simply rolled onto his back, bright green vest and pants further emphasised by the hyper saturation of this place. The frog tattoo on his shoulder winked at them and lights danced across his skin, music thumping.

He spread his arms wide and the music amplified.

“Everything in this world is decided by simple games!” He declared cheerfully, voice easily breaking through the wind, “From everything between betting people’s lives to national borders.”

“And who are you?” Hanzo demanded. The man grinned, saluting.

“Me? The name's Lúcio! I live over there!” he tipped sideways, pointing at the huge King piece, more of a monolith, really, in the distance, “You can call me God, I suppose?”

“God?” Hanzo drawled, disbelieving. 

“WHO GIVES A DAMN, ANIJA, WE’RE GONNA DIE!”

“Everything in this world is governed by the Ten Covenants!” Lúcio continued brightly, ignoring Genji’s very pressing personal issues.

“First - Murder, war and theft are forbidden in this world.”

“Eh?"

"Second - All conflicts are to be resolved through victories in games.”

“Third - In those games, items of agreed value are to be bet by both parties.”

In the distance, a huge mass of blue crystal and spiralling boughs coasted above the mountains.

“Fourth - As long as the third covenant is respected, particulars of a game and the used wager are not to be questioned.”

Atop the floating island, countless beings with glowing white wings circled the branches.

“Fifth - The right to determine a game’s rules belongs to the challenged.”

A forest spread out beneath them, glowing with fluorescent vegetation.

“Sixth - Bets sworn upon the covenants shall be honoured.”

An elf resting beside a pool paused, eyes flickering at the magical anomaly that had suddenly appeared.

“Seventh - Conflicts between groups will be resolved by representatives who are given absolute authority.”

A young girl yawned, long pink rabbit ears flickering, as the sun set over an immense archipelago civilisation.

“Eighth - Being caught cheating during a game results in a loss."

“Ninth - In the name of God, that’s me, all the previous eight covenants have to be obeyed.”

“Is this really the time to discuss this?” Genji roared, staring at the rapidly approaching rock surface beneath them, “The Ground! The GROUND!”

“Genji!”

He yelped as he felt his older brother suddenly twist them over, putting himself between the impact and his younger brother.

“Hanzo-!”

With a thundering shudder, the ground was crushed into a perfectly spherical crater, dust billowing out in clouds. Both brothers took a moment to pause, and let out faintly incredulous breaths at discovering they had frozen in air less then a meter above the ground. With a faint whoosh, they dropped again, only bumping against the ground, the smattering of the various pieces, which must have accompanied them on the plummet, clattering in the background.

Lúcio leant over to grin down at them.

“And Tenth - let’s all have fun playing!”

As he pulled away, Genji jumped, scrambling to his feet.

“H-hey! Wait!” As he peered around the crater, he blinked to find the god gone.

“I can’t wait to see you guys again!” the voice had once more become just that, an echo permeating the whole environment, “For some reason, I just know it won’t be too long!”

“Little brother?”

“Oh, here.” He stepped back, holding out a hand to haul Hanzo to his feet. They stared helplessly around the very thin plateaus of cliff they appeared to have arrived at, the landscape spreading out as far as the eye could see.

Hanzo absently reached up to fasten his long hair, gold scarf thrashing the wind. “What just happened?”

“I-“

Genji was interrupted by a tremendous roar as an immense reptile, scales vibrantly red against the sky, came soaring past them, absolutely uncaring to the two humans mere inches from its claws.

They watched as a genuine, real life dragon soared away into the sky.

Genji swallowed.

“You know, anija, I’ve always thought of life as an impossible game. Something for masochists, or sensible people. But right now,” he buried his face in his hands, “I think our life just glitched out!”

“How did this all just _happen_?” Hanzo rumbled into his fingers.

“LIFE REALLY IS A SHITTY GAME!”

 

* * *

 

_“Long, long, long ago, a mighty war waged between the gods. An eternal war, said to determine which of the mightiest of beings would stand alone as the one true God. Landscapes turned to ruins, seas dried up; stars destroyed, and countless lives lost. Finally, broken and with their great civilisations in ruins, the gods had no hope of attaining almighty power. In turn, the only god who had abstained from the fighting became the One True God by default. His name was Lucío, the god of Joy. He spoke._

_“All you beings said to possess wisdom, look what you have done. Greed, rage and pride have created no monuments of glory, but towers of corpses and desolation. What differs you from common beasts?”_

_In the face of such desolation, there was no excuse._

_"From now on: Murder, war and theft are forbidden in this world. Gather your knowledge, your skills, your resources, and instead aim to construct a tower of wisdom and prove that you are indeed wise!”_

The man finished dramatically, eyebrows drawn and fists clenched.

Genji hummed, absently clicking through his smartphone, which had not only survived the trip from the sky, but still had 45% of its battery left.

“Okay. So that’s the basis on why everything here is decided by the Ten Covenants and games?”

“Exactly! Now, umm . . .” the three men sitting before him in nothing but loincloths all smashed their heads into the ground, “Please consider leaving us some pants at least!”

“ _Mada mada_ ,” Genji smirked, holding up a finger, as he read through his smartphone’s Notes, “Sixth - Bets sworn upon the covenants shall be honoured. We bet everything, including our lives, and you bet all your belongings.” He grinned toothily, “Am I missing anything here, _anija_?”

Hanzo finished fastening his new cloak over his clothes, absently tying up his kimono.

“That sounds correct to me, Genji.”

“N-no, wait, at least-!”

“Come on, Hanzo, let’s go.”

They wandered away, their new belongings gathered, as the bandits' wailing faded away into the distance. They were following a river, which at times diverged into a waterfall off the side of the hovering cliffs, occasionally flowing across empty sky to reach the next cliff. 

“So I guess even bandits can’t properly attack?” Genji said thoughtfully, oohing at a silver headdress amidst the various goods, and using it to hold back his very gel free forelocks.

“It is likely that they could not even if they tried.” Hanzo paused; holding back some of his black hair as they finally saw a huge city in the distance, alight with vibrancy.

Genji’s smirk was beginning to grow wicked. “In other words, gaming skill is the most important asset one can have in this world.”

 

* * *

  

[16th Exceed - Imanity. Kingdom (Elkia)]

In the centre most courtyard, countless people shoved back and forth in the crowd, all trying to enter the capitol’s main inn. Most were wide-eyed and hopeful, whereas others were trailing away in defeat. Inside the inn, every single human was gathered at tables, playing cards spread between hands.

A young woman, not even an adult, tapped her nails anxiously against the table, squinting at her hand and golden beads swinging from her hair each time she tilted her head. Blue silk shifted with each restless movement, and her neck, wrists and feet were all adorned in gold.

Her equally fresh-faced opponent sat back, grinning, stetson tilted over one eye and spurred boots resting against the table.

“Y’all are certainly takin' yer time there, Ms Amari.”

“Just shut up and let me think, cowboy.”

Having seen enough, the two siblings wandered out to the decking area where more games of cards were being played. Seeing a man slink away from a table in defeat, the woman picking up the cards, satisfied, they shared a glance and headed over.

She met their question with shock.

“A gambling tournament with the throne as a prize?” Genji echoed, eyes wide with interest. She just shook her head at them, disbelieving.

“Did you miss the announcement of the late Queens’s will? She wanted the next ruler to be Imanity’s greatest gambler.”

“Oh, I get it,” Genji added in some notes on his phone, “so even royal authority can be decided by something as simple as card games.”

Hanzo meanwhile, was still absently watching the pair inside. The lady caught the table he was focusing on.

“Ah. You probably don’t know that either. The girl with all the hair braids? Her name’s Fareeha Amari, daughter of the Fool Queen who organised this whole thing. Technically, she’s next in line for the throne, but her mother’s will stripped her of the right and so she’s entered the tournament like nearly every other resident of Elkia. Pretty desperate if you ask me. The whole kingdom knows she’s no good at games.”

Genji was still side-eyeing his brother, because Hanzo certainly did not care about the people, and was hence watching them for a different reason.

“ _Anija_?”

Hanzo turned to him, but whatever he was about to say was interrupted by his stomach growling. Genji blinked, before snickering into his hand. Hanzo’s ears went bright red.

“Yes, laugh, you little pest. See the rewards it gets you.”

“Rewards huh?” He turned back to the lady and his eyes alighted on the bag of coins she’d no doubt been gathering from poor hopefuls over the course of the day, “Just you wait there, Hanzo. Prepare to be amazed.”

He sashayed back over and sat opposite her. She smirked at him.

“You’re awfully persistent aren’t you? Unfortunately, you’re a bit too young for my tastes.”

“Oh, no no, not that.” He rested his chin against a hand, “Just wondering if you’re entering the tournament? You seem to be pretty good.”

She immediately frowned, jutting her chin at the princess’ opponent, the young man clad in hat, holster, spurs, chaps and all. 

“No way. See that guy? All anyone knows is that he calls himself McCree. He’s been wiping the floor with his opponents the entire day. She’s got no hope.”

Genji blinked innocently.

“So you got scared then?”

She straightened, cheeks flushing and eyes narrowing, “What was that?”

“I mean, it doesn’t matter if you already have some wins to fall back on right?” he continued shamelessly, nodding at the coin bag, “You can always tell yourself ‘If I had played, I would have beat him. I just didn’t feel like it’ or some bullshit along those lines.”

“What are you trying to accomplish here, _boy_?” She sneered, emphasising the last word, “Or are you just stupid?”

His smile was wide and toothy, “I guess you could say I’ve always had something of a disrespect for authority. But, as a warning, I play for keeps.”

She just stared in shock, before her expression smoothed.

“Oh?”

“Yep.” He pointed, “I want all of the coins you’ve got resting on the table.”

She jumped, glancing down and then turning with a glare, “Don’t you know how much that is? As if you have anything of equal value to make it legitimate!”

“Oh, right. That’s the Third Covenant, isn’t it?” he thought for a moment, before brightening.

“Well, in that case, we’ll bet everything.”

She blinked.

“Everything?”

“Yep, everything,” he held out a hand and Hanzo came over on cue, draping himself over the back of the chair his little brother was lounging in, “you could abandon us, take all our clothes, even sell us! My big brother’s particularly attractive for his age, I’m sure he’d go for a lot of gold.”

“You . . . You’re serious?” she whispered, faintly aghast, glancing between the pair.

Hanzo’s expression didn’t change from its usual sharp lines.

“Dead serious.”

“Of course, you don’t have to accept,” Genji said around his smirk, “you can fall back on what you have and call it a day! I mean you were already doing it with this tournament, so no big loss, right?”

She ground her teeth, “You know, brats really need to learn when to shut up. All right, I’ll do it.”

They both raised their right hands.

“I swear by the covenants. Aschiente!”

She began dealing at breakneck speed, her thoughts racing.

(They were a pair of childish country outsiders, with no clue about something as widespread as the nation’s politics. No doubt they’d gotten by in their lives with stupid bluffs, but here, that just wouldn’t cut it.)

She lifted up her hand, pleased and ready. Across, Genji scooped his up, the smirk gone in place of a bland poker face. He spared a look for his brother. Hanzo just shrugged.

She slammed down a card and went to pick up another, dropping the perfect one out from her sleeve just in time to pretend to scoop it off the huge stack of cards.

Genji sighed and dumped his whole hand.

“Not much luck today, boy?”

“Not really,” he began picking up a new one, “I mean, I had to endure a 10, 000 meter skydive today and then walked a god damn marathon in the blazing sun. That’s not really fun for a NEET.”

She blinked.

“What?”

“Don’t worry about it,” he pursed his lips, “You wanna show them now? _Kakugo_ and all that.”

“Ready whenever you are,” she grinned wide and tilted her hand, “also, sorry about this, brat, but I’ve got a Full House!”

He didn’t bat an eyelid, “Actually, I should be the one apologising.” he showed his hand and she stared.

Stared.

Blinked.

Had to stare again.

“R-Royal Straight Flush?” she shrieked, leaping back as if stung. “I don’t - That’s impossible! How could . . . this . . . that’s a 1 in 650 000 chance!”

“So I guess the ‘1’ came out on top, right?” he stood up and stretched, extending a hand. “Sixth Covenant?”

She just stared, before almost listlessly dropping the coin purse in his hands. He beamed sent her a victory sign with his fingers and turned to head off.

“Wait!” she demanded, heedless of the crowd that had been subtly watching the match in shock, “Who are you? There’s no way you could be . . .”

Her voice trailed off in a hitch as she caught two very faint glimpses. Of blue peeking out from the elder’s collarbone. Of green rising out from the younger’s turned back.

Genji turned to smile at her, eyes glittering.

“Just a pair of outsiders.”

 

“Genji, that was crude,” Hanzo admonished, as soon as they’d moved indoors with their new currency, “even an amateur could have guessed you were cheating.”

“But, but, but, _anija_ ,” he held up his phone, “Eighth - Being ‘caught’ cheating during a game results in a loss. So it’s fine as long as you don’t get caught.”

“Huh . . .” Hanzo squinted at the coin purse, “How much did you even win?”

“Honestly, no clue. I don’t know what currency is worth here, or if they even have any coins aside from gold ones.” He tossed a single gold piece around his fingers, before winking, “Just leave this to me.”

“Those words make me anxious.”

“Oi, oi, have some faith in your little brother!” He stomped away to the counter and dropped a single coin on the desk. “Excuse me, sir!” he waved to a nearby bartender, “I was wondering, if I wanted a simple room with one bed, how many nights would this get me?”

The man squinted at him, glanced down at the corner and shifted.

“One night.”

“ _Joto da_ , sir, but if you want to lie, you should really focus on not moving your eyes so much!”

He flinched, before sighing. “Fine. Two nights.”

“Come on, dude!” he jumped as Genji’s hands slammed against the bar and he found himself pinned with two glittering eyes. “I said, if you want to lie, do it right, or try it on someone a little less astute.”

The bartender was left frozen, before quickly blurting out the correct worth. Genji beamed, straightening back up and menacing gleam vanishing.

“So this is worth four nights? That’s a good start. Thank you, sir!” he left the coin on the counter and made to leave. The bartender, hastily making for his reservations board, jumped and hastily stalled him.

“Wait, mister, what name do you want me to put it under?”

Genji blinked, undoing the cloak that had been more than useful during their marathon, but was now becoming rather ungainly. “Put whatever you want.”

The bartender blinked, confused and quickly thought to write the first thing. As he did, Genji turned away and the bartender got a clear look at what poked out from the back of his shirt.

Staring at it, he just quickly jotted down ‘Dragon’ and left it at that.

Genji, meanwhile, found his brother once again staring at the poker match between the princess and the cowboy.

“What are you so obsessed with here, _anija_?”

“She’s going to lose.” Hanzo muttered and Genji frowned, sparing them a brief glance.

“Well obviously. She’s got no poker face. Besides her opponent . . .” he paused, eyeing the cowboy’s hand, “is cheating shamelessly.”

“I know that part. I saw from the doorway earlier,” Hanzo bit down against his bottom lip, “but I still can’t figure out how.”

Genji paused, eyes flickering to his brother in shock. He could almost see the millions of billions of probability-focused algorithms being calculated behind Hanzo’s eyes, his brother fixated on the game with a decided frown against his face.

Genji huffed, slumping against him and subtly scanning the crowd. He blinked, before letting out a small scoff, spying the cloaked figure drinking coffee, at the very end of the bar.

“Oh, that’s a bit unfair, isn’t it?” he mused. As Hanzo followed his gaze, he shrugged and stretched out his back. “Well, whatever. It’s not our problem. Come on, _anija_.”

They made their way through the inn, seeking out the stairs. Just as they passed the pair - the princess’ agonising had resulted in it being the longest lasting game of the day - Genji lightly tapped her shoulder.

“He’s cheating, you know.”

She jolted, whipping her hair around to see the two figures vanishing up the staircase.

“Hey, darlin’, are you gonna do something, or are we doin’ this till midnight?”

“Yes, yes, stop being so impatient,” she spun back around to glare at the grinning man. He tipped his hat.

“You finally ready to end this showdown?”

She glanced between her cards, sent a quick prayer to God and her mother’s soul, before nodding confidently.

“Of course!”

She flipped her hand as he casually let his own fall to the table.

 

* * *

 

 

“Our smartphones, one handhold and two tablets,” Hanzo spread their assorted gadgets on the room’s desk, “that’s all that survived the fall.”

In the small room that they had rented, there was nothing beside a bed pressed up against the window, a fireplace and a table with two chairs. It was still larger than their gaming hub from before though. 

“Well, we should just be lucky that the charger survived too. And that it’s solar powered. This way, at least, they’ll remain useful.” Genji squinted at the setting sun, as he set up the batteries on the window sill, atop the bed, “would it have killed Lúcio to include our blackout curtains too?”

“No signal either,” Hanzo tapped irritably against his phone, “I guess wifi doesn’t work in a foreign dimension.”

“Of course not. This is a genuine, true blooded fantasy world,” Genji groaned, “complete with its own personal level of magic enabled cheating.”

Hanzo joined him on the bed, backs resting together.

The thought of the cloaked man - dark eyes glinting with magic, copper face marred with white scars, and a couple of conveniently well hidden ears - rendered them both silent for a moment.

Hanzo frowned. “Is that something we can even win against?”

Genji said nothing in response, and Hanzo shot him a glance.

“Right. Stupid question.”

With that, he slumped, resting peacefully against his brother.

Genji stared out over the horizon, at the glowing silver lines dividing the sky, the shadows of monsters roaming the air, the monolithic chess pieces decorating the horizon.

“Hey, Hanzo? We’ve heard this happen before – a bunch of kids get chucked into another world, and then try and find their way home.” he shifted, so that Hanzo’s spine wasn't digging into his own, “Why would anyone want to go _back_?”

A heavy breath intruded on his thoughts, Hanzo’s chest already rumbling with sleep.

As he pulled the sheet up, a hand intertwined with his.

“Anywhere you go, I’ll follow.”

Genji smiled gently, turning back to the window.

His smile split his face.

“Now . . . _gēmu o hajimeyou_."

 

* * *

  

The knock came when the sun had well and truly set, the only stars in the sky being the divine lines soaring above them. Genji squinted, batting aside the masses of black hair and sitting up with a yawn.

“ _Anija_ , move your ass. Someone’s knocking.”

Hanzo glared up at him in a way that would make a lesser man quail, but Genji was immune enough to still shove him ruthlessly aside as he stumbled over.

“Yes? I paid for this room in advance so-”

He paused. Standing outside the room was Fareeha Amari, notably wearing skin loose leather pants and a crop top, lacking all of the fine jewellery and fabric from before.

He frowned.

“Good evening?”

“I’d like to come in.” she demanded bluntly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behold! My first fanfic!
> 
> I decided to place all the Overwatch characters in nGnL because shouldn't we be able to enjoy these brothers wrecking havoc?
> 
> Also, Lúcio is God. This is non-negotiable.
> 
> Cookies to whoever guesses the Elf's name!
> 
> Come talk to me at chatonnerie.tumblr.com, I have so many cool ideas for this AU \^o^/


	2. I've Got You on My Radar

Fareeha Amari and Genji were currently locked in a one-sided stare down, Fareeha astride one of their room’s chairs, ankles crossed, arms folded and shoulders pulled back. Genji was leaning against the wall atop their bed. Unlike her, his face was bored as he scrolled through his phone. They had been sitting in silence for about five minutes at this stage.

“I’d like an explanation.” She opened finally and he raised an eyebrow.

“An explanation? Oh right,” he glanced down to where Hanzo had churlishly decided that Genji sitting up did not mean he had to accommodate with a new sleep position, and so he had instead flung himself across his brother’s lap to remain stretched out. “We’re siblings so we’ve been doing this for years. Secondly, I have _no_ interest in going down that path.”

“Are you saying my ass is not good enough for you, Genji?”

“Compared to mine? Nope, not at all.”

“I’m not talking about that!” her foot tapped against the floor irritably. “You saw him cheating and then don’t bother to tell me how? If I had known how, I could have called him out!”

“Invoking the Eighth Covenant?” Genji stretched, “So what? He would have won without cheating.”

“What was that?!”

“She’s lost her right to the throne, and I take it that the cowboy also made her throw in her valuables,” Hanzo tilted his head, “and now she’s taking it out on us.”

She flinched back slightly. Genji pouted.

“ _Sono teido ka_? How boring.”

“What did you say?” she demanded, forcing herself to calm down, even as her expression flickered. Genji tilted his head.

“Ah, so we really aren’t speaking Japanese. I’ve been waiting for someone to call me out.”

“Probably Lúcio’s doing,” Hanzo muttered, before shifting his attention over and raising his voice, “He essentially said ‘that’s all?’, by the way.”

She glared and Genji shrugged guiltless. 

“I mean if you couldn’t pick up on the cheating, you sort of deserved to lose. It’s too unlikely for someone to be able to win every single card game they play, and he wasn’t just winning. He was owning. You probably should have been on the lookout from the start.”

Fareeha scowled, biting her lip, “I know that . . . but couldn’t he just be that good? He beat an elf at Blackjack the day before the competition!”

They both exchanged a glance.

“You mean that same elf that was spectating the game with magic?”

Her head shot up. Genji sighed.

“Wow~, he really set you all up." 

Her teeth bared.

He smirked.

**And here I was hoping for a challenge.**

“You know, this was probably one of the first times you had ever gambled with cards, was it not?” he spoke cheerfully, “You did not know your limitations, nor have any grasp of your enemy’s tricks. You let a lifetime of peace dull your mind. Then again, as expected of the a member of the Fool Queen’s family, right?”

Fareeha went rigid.

“. . . Take it back.”

“Hmm?”

“Take it back!” she was on her feet in an instead, face shadowed dangerously, golden beads swinging and the odd spiralling tattoo under her eye flickering in the fireplace’s weak light.  The chair clattered down behind her. “I don’t give a damn what people say about me, but don’t you dare insult my mother!”

“And so short tempered too,” he leant back, resting an elbow on the windowsill, “you know, blowing up just confirms I’m right. The Fool Queen’s blood really does come through.”

Her entire body shook and then she shifted back her stance, drew back an arm and prepared to punch.

Genji’s clap rang out and she froze. His expression noticeably brightened.

“I know. Let’s play a game!”

She paused, eyes wide.

“Huh?”

“You heard me,” he stretched out his back, “a game. Let’s play! I’m feeling scissors-paper-rock.”

She took a tentative step back. “Why a game?” 

(And why something so simple like scissors-paper-rock?)

“Well, that’s the second covenant, right? All conflicts should be resolved by games. I’ll even make it easy for you,” he offered, “If I do anything but paper, I’ll lose. So if I beat you using rock or scissors, it’s a draw.”

“And if we both pull paper, that same rule applies, no doubt.”

“You got it! The only way I can win is if I pull paper and you pull rock. Any other turnout is your victory. Sounds pretty simple right?”

(I see. So that’s how he wants to play it)

“And what about the wagers?” she asked, arms moving back to cross her chest.

Genji thought for a moment, “How about . . . if you win, we’ll do anything you ask. We’ll tell you how that cowboy cheated, we can take back what we said about your mother, whatever you want. You can even tell us to die.”

She narrowed her eyes at the obvious bait, “And what do you want?”

“If I win,” he grinned, “you’ll do whatever I demand. How do you feel about betting your very life in a game of scissors-paper-rock?”

(How exciting)

“What about a draw? I’d gather that it’s lesser form of both rewards.”

“Yeah, that sounds fair. I’ll give you a hint about the cheating, and you need to do me a favour.”

She paused. “A favour?”

Genji held up the bag of coins, “To be honest, this is all we have, so including food money and renting a place to sleep . . .”

She nodded, “So you want a place to stay while you gather more money? That sounds reasonable.”

He bleped her, grinning around the tip of his tongue. She huffed, grinning.

“Very well. I swear by the covenants.”

He lifted his own hand, “I swear by the covenants.”

“Aschiente!”

 

(The game is meant to be rigged in my favour, but that’s actually a lie.

[Winning] is almost off the table for him, but with a 1 in 3 chance of a draw, he’s clearly angling for that instead.

His true goal is to [draw] and thus secure lodging. I have a 2 in 3 chance of winning with both rock and scissors, but only a 1 in 3 of winning with paper. Therefore I should avoid paper at all cost.

However, by saying that _he_ ’ll only use paper, he’s baiting me into avoiding the one line of his victory by picking scissors. So I’ll simply blindside him with rock instead)

Fareeha glanced across at her opponent, before going completely frozen. Genji was sneering tauntingly at her over the fireplace, eyes sparkling with mirth at her predicament. Her heart raced.

(No. Stay calm, ‘Reeha. Think this through. Think of it from his perspective.

If he plays rock, there’s a 2 in 3 chance he’ll [lose altogether], and no chance to win. That same probability goes for scissors. If he plays paper he has a 1 in 3 chance of winning, losing and drawing. He has no other reason than to pick the outcome in which he can [win]. He’ll be picking paper. Scissors it is)

“You ready?” He asked. She nodded, smiling. He grinned.

“Very well then. Scissors . . . paper . . .”

(I’ll have you grovelling for your insults)

“-rock!”

They stared. She’d played scissors.

He played rock.

She looked up just in time to see the green haired teen burst into laughter.

“Oh my god, you should see your face. You were thinking so hard, weren’t you? At first you caught onto my bluff, but you saw my face and got totally spooked. You did well to eliminate my chance of winning,” he held up a flat palm, “but you really should have chosen paper to do it instead.”

“But with scissors I had double the chance of winning!” she protested, swallowing at the smug look on his face.

“That’s how I knew you’d do it, isn’t that right? Let’s be real, this match was rigged in my favour from the start.”

She stared, before chuckling into her palm. She’d been completely played.

“Yes, I know, you actually wanted to draw rather than win. I’ll see to it that lodgings are-"

“Still wrong.”

She paused, spinning to find him sitting astride the second chair. He glanced over to the thoroughly displeased spectator to this little game, irritably tapping on a smartphone now that sleep had been well and truly denied from him.

“Anija, what did I say?”

Hanzo glared out from his hair, “'Do me a little favour’.”

“And what favour did I specify?”

“You didn’t specify. Leave me alone.”

“Woah, woah, wait right there!” she turned on the younger, “I double-checked, remember? I asked you if it was about lodgings and you said yes!”

“Did I actually give you a solid answer though?” Genji smiled, “Or did I just look supportive and you assumed?”

Fareeha grit her teeth, hands balling. Genji shrugged.

“The game’s biggest problem was that loophole. You see, no matter if I won or drew, I still get the same outcome.”

“That’s _fraud_.”

“Not according to the covenants~”

She growled, before standing to her full height, chin up proudly.

“F-fine. What do you actually want?”

“Hmm . . .” his eyes sparkled eagerly, “What I want? Well, let’s see.”

A trickle of fear ran down her spine.

She swallowed.

(Goddamnit Fareeha this is why you never play sworn games when your life is in the pot)

“I want you to . . . hmm, I wonder . . .” Genji slapped a fist into his palm, “I know! From now on, you are to always respond to me honestly and openly – no half-truths allowed!”

She blinked. “Huh?"

“If we’re going to accomplish anything here, insider information is always useful. And it’s not like you have anything to offer me - that cowboy literally took everything but your singlet, those rather plain pants and your hair beads. I could have asked you something emotional and inappropriate but in the long run it doesn’t really benefit me.”

“And fifteen year olds are still underage,” Hanzo called from the other side of the room, “if you had done anything inappropriate, we would have had a fight that we know I would win.”

“Yes, yes, _anija_. So responsible.”

“Genji . . .” Hanzo’s dark gaze flitted up and within seconds, Genji was pressed up against his brother’s shoulders, eyes sparkling and grin wide.

“Aw, don’t be like that! This world is just asking to become our sandbox of fun, and what’s fun without a little bit of brotherly pestering?”

“I find nothing fun in it.”

“Come on, you’re always saying that I shouldn’t dally around with unimportant things, so isn’t it great that I’m thinking ahead even if it’s disturbing your sleep?”

“No.”

“HANZO! What have we said about the one-word answers and your personality?!”

“OI!”

Fareeha watched them silently, moved over and stuck her head out the window.

“HOW DID I LOSE TO THIS GUY???”

Her voice echoed across the entirety of the capitol and as she pulled back inside, she found both siblings watching her. Hanzo eyes slid over to his brother and then he sighed.

“Ms Fareeha, yes?” he mumbled and she turned to look at him warily. “Since I know that Genji is actually just using your challenge to screw around, would you actually like to know how McCree was cheating? It was technically a draw.”  
She blinked at him, whereas Genji turned to him with a look of great betrayal.

“You would . . . I mean, you don’t mind?” she hedged nervously, thoughts on the dark aura he’d been emanating the whole time. Hanzo’s expression went flat as Genji snickered beside him.

“I do. But Genji is acting inappropriately and it is my responsibility to remedy that,” he thought about his words for a moment, “I believe, though I have no proof, that McCree’s elf companion was changing the cards.”  
She straightened, immediately dropping a hand to her hip, forehead creasing.

Hanzo continued on, “I first picked it up when I noticed he had two King of Hearts in his hand. One, he was holding, the other he drew. The deck only had fifty-two cards so I had presumed it was a standard deck, and he immediately discarded his original King of Hearts, so that meant there was not any goal of achieving an identical pair.”  
“Nothing like that,” she shook her head, “the rules were a standard game of poker using one deck – there shouldn’t be any doubles.”  
“I suspected as much, so I continued to watch. Every now and then, he would dump a useful card for its copy. I began monitoring the ones he’d discarded. By the time you had picked them up, you instead seemed to be picking up useless cards – they had completely changed their face. It stumped me for a while.”

“You . . .” she was still staring at him, but her expression was growing perplexed, “you were memorising the exact faces and locations of multiple cards, to the point that when I was drawing from a deck of fifty-two, you knew they had changed?”

“That’s my brother for you!” Genji grinned over at Hanzo’s exasperated gaze before turning to Fareeha and finishing off their conclusion.  
“They were changing the cards’ faces – replacing bad cards with good ones, and only swapping if he actually drew the original good card. His final hand could have been any combination of the two,” Genji sighed, slumping back against the wall, seemingly losing a bit of interest, “and although we have no way of knowing, if that elf could change the cards, maybe he was also monitoring what you had in your hand, in order to prevent McCree’s fakes from doubling up with you.”  
“Not to mention, that sort of spell can be cast next to immediately, so calling him out would have resulted in the elf undoing everything within seconds – in other words, trying to catch them with the eighth covenant could never work.” Fareeha groaned, “God, I hate magic.”

With that sigh, Genji tilted his head.

“So would it be all right to call you Fareeha?”

“Of course, everyone does.”

(Oh dear, I didn't want to tell them that!)

“And would it be possible for us to stay in the palace?

“Of course, the palace always has rooms available for anyone who doesn’t have stable residence.”

(Oh shit, I really didn’t want to tell them that!!)

“Ah, damnit!” she turned and drove her fist into the wall.

It cracked. Genji blinked and began to brighten up.

“Woah, strong.” He beamed, eagerly, “It’s pretty cool to see the covenants in action. I wonder what else I can gain by-"

A hand appeared at his collar. Hanzo’s eyes glittered darkly.

“Please control yourself.”

“I’m very mature Hanzo! I read all adult porn stuff anyway!”

“That’s reading. Reality is to be kept according to the appropriate ratings!” he kicked his younger brother off the bed and Genji yelped as he was sent flying towards Fareeha.

She turned, got sight of him and instinct kicked in. She snatched his arm, caught him over her back and positively hurled him out of the door and all the way down the corridor.

The door swung shut. She jumped.

“Ah! Genji, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-!” she peeked her head out the door and then blinked. At the far end of the corridor, shrouded in the night’s darkness, Genji was huddled in on himself, arms wrapped around his head.

“I’msorryi’msorryI’msorryIdon’tmeantobeadissappointment,Ijustcan’talwayshandlethefamily,sowhatifIwantgreenhair,I’mallowedgreenhair,Ican’thelpitifthisfamilyispsychotic,pleasedon’tgetmad,Ijustwantyoualltoactuallycareaboutme . . .”

She turned, “Um, Hanzo, I think-?”

She cut herself off.

Hanzo was huddled over his knees, shivering violently, hair everywhere.

“Genji . . . Genji, where are you . . . don’t leave me alone . . .please, I won’t . . . I can’t do this . . . forgive me . . .”

“Is this what happens when you two are apart?” she muttered incredulously, pushing the doors wide open so that the brothers were once again in each other’s line of sight. With phenomenal speed, they crashed together, clutching each other tightly and frantically speaking Japanese reassurances to each other. Fareeha just stared.

“Where in Overwatch did these two come from?"

 

* * *

 

 

“Another world?”

Learning that the palace had partitioned baths had been all the encouragement Genji needed to positively drag Hanzo down into them, much to his brother’s churlish irritation.

Right now, he was meticulously scrubbing shampoo through his brother’s thoroughly matted and windswept mess of black hair, whilst talking to Fareeha, who was rubbing out the more tenacious knots in her temples on the other side of the partition.

Surprisingly, when the whole ‘other world’ thing came up, she was chill.

“You don’t seem so surprised?” he said, venturing curiously. She made a noise that strongly implied shrugging.

“I mean there’s teleportation magic, spatial warp magic, even rift tearing spells. So surely moving through worlds would just be a variation of something like that requiring much greater levels of magic.”

“Oh . . . “ he dumped a bucket of water and Hanzo grumbled. “Would you stop complaining, already? Seriously, Hanzo.”

“You’d complain too if your hair took three goddamn hours to dry.”

“Then cut it.”

“No.”

“Your stubbornness is something to behold, _anija_ ,” he reached for a comb, and turned back, “anyway, what’s with the beads?”

“What about them?”

“They’re clearly gold, but the cowboy didn’t take them. Not to mention you were literally taking them into the bath.”

Fareeha hummed, “They’re special, beads that have been passed down through the Amari line since the dawn of Imanity. I inherited them from my mother a few years ago. They were wagered into the family permanently – I couldn’t gamble them if I wanted too.”

“Oh, I get it – so one can set those sorts of conditions, huh?” Genji gently combed conditioner through the long tresses, “Honestly though, I’m more concerned with an elf getting involved in a gamble concerning the throne of Elkia. That seems way more like a red flag.”

“Yes,” Fareeha ground her teeth, “honestly, I don’t know how he'd even have the audacity to come at all. It’s not right.”

She abruptly stood up.

“Argh! Just thinking about it gets me riled up! I’m going to go and unwind.”

A quick patter of footsteps, a swing of the door and then they were alone. Genji stared out in the vague direction, before turning back to his brother. His fingers absently traced the ink decorating his brother’s left arm.

“Hey, _anija_ . . .”

“We shouldn’t have any worries about revealing them.” Hanzo’s voice was soft, confident. “She has that tattoo under her left eye, so it must be a known art. Not to mention, no matter how much I think on it, I cannot believe something like the family exists here. There will be no judgment.”

Genji frowned, uneasy.

“I suppose.”

“Besides,” Hanzo tipped his head back, a thin smile on his face, “we can’t exactly gear up avatars in this world. So if we’re keeping our aesthetic, we might as well use the originals.”

 

* * *

 

 

The kitchen maids were thoroughly alarmed to find the princess using the wall as a punching bag, thoroughly pissed off, as a kettle boiled.

“Stupid elves. Stupid cowboys. Stupid, stupid, _stupid_.”

Something cracked ominously.

“Umm . . . Lady Amari?”

A bell sounded and she yanked out a tray of cookies, threw together a tray and stomped out.

“Hey, I’ve got a question for you two!” she kicked open the door to the room the pair had been lent and immediately paused to find it empty. Her bare feet padded against the tiles as she searched the various levels of the castle, groaning with relief as she found the two resting on one of the outer balconies, Hanzo coiled up in a chair, reading, whilst Genji peered down into Elkia’s streets. Neither had seen fit to change out of their Otherworld clothes, though they had laundered them while they’d been bathing. As she walked up, Fareeha spied the look on Genji’s face.

“It’s like a ghost town, isn’t it?”

He glanced over at her voice, frowning.

“A game deciding the Kingdom’s next ruler is happening right now, and yet look!” he gazed down at the various streets, “It’s completely empty!” He stepped back to lean over his brother’s chair.

He blinked.

“It’s not kanji?”

“Well we know that Japanese is foreign here,” Hanzo muttered, absently flicking through the pages of text, “it makes sense that the text is foreign to us in exchange.”

“It’s Imanitese.” Fareeha offered. Genji blinked.

“Imanity . . . I’ve heard that before.”

“Yes, that’s the collective name for all humans - the sixteenth Exceed.”

She sighed, gazing over the city.

“It might surprise you but Elkia’s actually the biggest Imanitian kingdom in Overwatch.” She sighed, placing down the tray of tea and cookies. “Or at least, it was. Now it’s more accurate to say it’s the last kingdom of Imanity. All the other kingdoms fell to other Exceed by the time my mother took the throne. Even we’ve shrunk significantly. The only way to gain land is to bet land and well,” she groaned into her palm, “we’ve been on something of a losing streak.”

Genji frowned, picking up a cookie. “So the opponents weren’t humans, or rather, weren’t Imanitians?”

“Correct,” she counted out sixteen of her cookies, “The sixteen races who inhabit Overwatch, and who are all bound by the covenants, are the Exceed. Ranked first are the Old Deus, the former gods who were defeated in the Great War. After them are the Phantasma, then third come the elementals. The top six are considered to posses what is known as the ‘True Life’ and are the strongest by an obscene margin, but starting from the Elves, in seventh, it begins to drop in power considerably. However Elvengarde, the elves’ capitol, is the largest land territory in all of Overwatch. Near the bottom, the war beasts are ranked fourteenth, the Seiren are ranked fifteenth . . .”

“Hold it, hold it,” Genji squinted, frantically typing into his phone, “how are all these rankings decided anyway?”

“It’s supposed to be a race’s affinity to magic. So the Old Deus, as first, are beings entirely created from magic, whereas sixteenth . . .” she trailed off and Genji groaned.

“Let me guess. Imanity are dead last.”

“No affinity for magic whatsoever,” she confirmed, folding her arms, “Humans don’t possess the necessary spirit circuits, which are what allow beings to access the Heart of Magic. The biggest ones are up there,” she pointed up towards the glittering lines that divided the sky, “but they’re present basically everywhere. Magic’s just completely unavailable to us. Forget casting spells, we can’t even sense when it’s being used.”

“In other words, Imanity will always be facing defeat,” Hanzo muttered into his book, “what a crippling mentality to possess.”

Genji glanced over and picked up a cookie, “Hey, Fareeha, is there a library here?”

“Not a library per se, but most of our books are stored in the study.”

“Thanks,” Genji blinked, “wow, these are actually pretty good.”

Fareeha smirked, “What, were you expecting something else?”

“Sort of. Why do _you_ know how to cook? _I_ don’t know how to cook.”

“My mum taught me. She told me that cookies make better target practice than huge dummies. And you can make them in bulk.”

“. . . okay then.”

 

“And of course,” Genji crunched down hard on a cookie, “it’s all in Imanitese.”

“I don’t think your Japanese exists in this world,” she told him bluntly. He groaned.

“Fine then. I guess we’re just going to have to learn it!”

“An entire language? I can help, but it will still take some time.”

At the far end of the room, Hanzo snapped the book shut.

“Genji, I’m done.”

His brother brightened.

“Already? As expected of you, Hanzo.”

Fareeha paused, incredulous. “Wait, are you saying . . .”

“'As expected'?” Hanzo echoed darkly and Genji snickered, flashing over to pat his head.

“As expected for you to put your best into everything! That’s what I meant!”

“Don’t tell me you’ve learnt an entire language?” Fareeha demanded, hands going straight to her hips. Hanzo blinked.

“It was easy. The written and spoken language are identical in grammar to Japan’s alphabets.”

“You’ve been at it less than a day!”

“So?” he glanced across, “If anything, you’re being lazy, Genji.”

“Maybe I like taking my time.”

“That’s no excuse.”

“Coming from the person who learnt every kanji before he was five, I think that’s a bit insensitive.”

(Strategy and hyper awareness.

Genius Intellect.

Perfect teamwork)

Fareeha swallowed.

(Maybe . . . these people can finally save Elkia)

 

* * *

 

 

(“This, the final match of the Gambling Tournament, declared by the late Queen Ana Amari, for the right of the Elkian Throne, is officially over!”

The cowboy smirked down at his pale opponent. Uncaring towards the prestigious location of the palace’s cathedral, he took out a smoke and lit it, ensuring that his exhalation went straight into the loser’s face.

“The winner of the tournament . . . JESSE MCCREE!”)

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, Fareeha?” she glanced up. Ever since Hanzo had declared himself literate, Genji had thrown himself into the language, whilst she got to work sorting books into history, politics, and geography, anything that allowed the eldest sibling to memorize everything about each subject.

The younger was now looking at her.

She straightened.

“You know I have to answer anyway, so why the initial question?”

“Politeness, I guess,” he sat back, “Why do you want the Elkian throne? To keep your royal status? To prove that it was unfair for your mother to disinherit you like that?”

“It’s nothing like that.” She thought for a moment, “Serving Elkia has been a longstanding honour of the Amari family. Every one of my ancestors has devoted their lives to protecting those within our borders. However, my mother . . . she was reckless and self-righteous. She accepted gambles she didn’t have to, and lost every time. She never told me why.” She ground her teeth slightly, before straightening, “However, she did tell me this. That accepting that we would always lose because of our rank was not only self-destructive, it was cowardly and small-minded. She truly believed in the potential of Imanity. That is why I wanted to become Queen. To prove to everyone that my mother was not a Fool.”

“You want to save this country,” Genji mused aloud, “you earnestly want to fight for its people.”

“Loving your country . . . loving your family . . .” Hanzo thumbed a page, “it must have been nice growing up with those sentiments.”

“It would also be nice to share those convictions, _demo_ ” Genji shut his book, “they’d be misplaced.”

She stiffened. Genji’s gaze darkened.

“And besides, this country is about to fall just like all the others. It’s over once he gets crowned.”

 

The party moved through the palace, a porter holding the crown balanced atop a cushion as another clutched all the belongings the cowboy had gained over the course of the tournament. McCree led them with his head held high, refusing to take off his hat even on the day of his own crowning.

They were distracted by the sound of approaching footsteps.

“McCree. Nice day for a coronation."

He turned and smiled charmingly at the person standing before him.

“Ah, Ms Fareeha Amari. Don’ tell me you’ve been in yer trainin’ kit since our bet.” He shifted through his gains and found her original clothes, a beautiful gown of blue and silver gossamer.

“Here. It ain’t like it’s gonna suit me. And ‘sides I heard it was a gift from yer Fool of a mother."

He slammed it into her chest.

“So why don’ you take it back?”

She absently caught it as he let go, before her face curdled and she flung it back. He watched as it cascaded onto the ground.

“Covenant Sixth - all bets must be honoured,” her face was disdainful, “I don’ take charity from a cheater.”

“Little ol’ me? A cheater?” He leant forward so his mouth was pressed right up next to her ear, “Well then why didn’ ya call me out on it when it mattered, hm? All’s water under the bridge, now, darlin’. And don’ forget, but yer the one who lost.”

Her hands balled into fists.

“I’m starting to see the reason people only see you as ‘the daughter of the Fool Queen’.”

They both jolted, looking to the - up to this point - silent siblings. McCree scanned them both, pausing.

“You both were watchin' our game.” he remembered slowly, “you ‘specially.” He pointed a finger at Hanzo. The man didn’t look up from his phone.

Genji was looking rather smug with his words, arms folded behind his outrageous hair. He nonchalantly walked past them both and gently scooped up the dress.

“You see, Fareeha,” he informed her brightly, “you keep on missing something crucial. This game has already begun.”

He strode over and slammed it straight back into McCree’s chest. He stumbled at the unexpected force, almost having to step back.

“She said it herself,” he smirked, eyes glittering, “this belongs to you. Enjoy it while you can.”

McCree’s left eye flickered with red. A sneer marred his looks.

“Reassurin’ to know the royal family’s servants are as up their asses as their employers.”

He threw the dress over his shoulder.

“Now, I’ve got a country to win. See you folks later!”

The coronation party vanished down the corridor and the trio were left were they were. Genji stretched to the sky.

“Hey, _anija_?”

“What?”

“Will you stick with me? Through thin and thick?”

“Of course. We made a promise,” _two small hands linked their pinkies together_ , “to follow you to the ends of the world.”

“No hesitation huh? Man, I wish I had your-”

“Liar,” Hanzo smiled faintly, “you’re just as excited as I am.”

Genji laughed, “I really can’t hide it from you, can I? Oh well, at least here I can take you to places a lot more fun than anything back in our old world.”

They both turned to the remaining member of their party. She raised an eyebrow.

“Mind explaining to me what game’s begun? And how I can shove it up his ass?”

“It’s quite simple,” Genji beamed, “we’re going to prove your mother was correct!”

They both set off and Fareeha paused, arms loosening, before a hopeful smile made its way onto her face and she set off after them.

Unseen to her, smiles split apart their faces like knives.

‘Daily Objective’ Genji typed happily into his phone ‘Take over this country and become King’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behold Chapter 2!
> 
> Also, in this AU, I'm sorry but Ana is dead - not fake dead like canon. 
> 
> For the record, it is scissor-paper-rock. Not contest. It was also the most convoluted thing to try and make sense of.
> 
> Next time . . . bring on the cowboy!
> 
> See you next week \^o^/


	3. Read 'em and Weep

“Before you stands the sole remaining competitor in the gambling tournament, and, as declared by our late Queen, the rightful inheritor to the throne, Jesse McCree!”

Inside the palace’s cathedral, nearly every resident of Elkia had crammed itself in, all eyes focused on the figures right at the centre dais. Even the sweeping white hall, all surrounding balconies opened to the public, couldn’t comfortably hold all those present.

“And thus I ask, are there any objections?”

 

* * *

 

 

“Wait, Genji, you’re not playing on crashing the coronation itself, are you?” Fareeha demanded, trying to grab at his elbow, “Every eye in Elkia will be on you!”

“That’s the idea!” he explained proudly, “They all need to see who their future ruler will be.”

She glanced over, despairing.

“Hanzo, you’re older right? Stop him!”

“Why?” Hanzo was still absently fiddling with his phone, “Genji knows what he’s doing.”

“We’re taking us a throne and a whole heap of territory!” The other cackled and Fareeha groaned aloud as he reached out and rammed open the door to the cathedral without even a knock of warning.

The entire crowd was rendered silent, most gaping in blatant shock at the obvious disrespect, not to mention unconventional clothing, of these newcomers.

“We have an objection!” Genji declared, pointing dead straight at McCree. He observed their entrance placidly, but as they waltzed down the length of the hall, the eyes tracking them narrowed into a squint. 

The chaplain glanced between them in fright, never having expected an actual objection.

Genji skipped forward, cheerful grin in place, trailed by his ever-serious sibling. McCree just folded his arms.

“Relyin' on yer servants to object in yer place?” he spoke directly to Fareeha, ignoring the pair, “That’s pretty shoddy form, Ms Amari."

She just folded her arms, tried to look like she knew what was going on and tried _not_ to look like she wanted to hit the green haired monster upside the head.

Said monster was grinning.

“ _Mada mada_ Jesse McCree. If our form is ‘shoddy’, would you not agree that handing a con artist the crown is also rather dishonourable?”

“Unsightly.” Hanzo muttered into his phone and McCree flashed him an irritated glance, smoothing back out to stare down Genji. The fifteen-year-old smiled, bemused.

“ _Especially_ one relying on a foreign race.” he ensured his voice carried and uncertain whispers blossomed around the crowds. McCree’s forehead flickered and he drew his hat low.

“ _Anija_?” Genji whispered under the crowd.

“Just one. No one else is covering their ears in the necessary fashion.”

“Eidetic memory saves the day once again~”

“Shut up.”

McCree glanced at the object the elder was holding; noting the way Fareeha glanced at it and quickly vanished into the crowd.

(That small little rectangle . . . He had it back at the inn too)

“So what are you lot implyin’ anyways?” he demanded, and Genji just looked offended.

“Oh, don’t be like that, McCree. We’re just theorising. I mean, hypothetically, would it not be terrible to learn that the winner of this tournament,” he spun around, opening his arms to the audience, “had cheated in the tournament using magic, by colluding with the Elves?”

“The Elves?!”

“What?”

“I didn’t see one . . .”

“We couldn’t tell though!”

“It’d be exactly something they do!”

“An _Elf_ , behind the scenes?”

McCree's left eye were flickering a dark red and his charming smile was dropping into menacing.

“Colludin' with the Elves?” he echoed, sarcastic, “Might bit drastic, aintcha?”

“I just said it was all hypothetical,” Genji leaned forward, smiling chillingly up at McCree, “or did I just so happen to cut right to the heart of this matter?"

McCree continued to glare, before his expression smoothed.

“Oh I get it. You were too late to join the tournament, so you’re pulling all this fuss just to get yer own shot at the crown. Unless you want to keep up this farce, we might as well play and get it over with.”

He held out a hand to the chaplain, whom he knew still had a pack of cards in his robe. The man stammered, completely out of his depth.

“ _Arigatō yo_!” Genji sang, before smiling “However, if you insist on playing poker, I’m afraid that we’ll have to ask your friend to leave.”

Without a single glance at the crowd, Hanzo looked up and pointed. Every eye in the audience followed to where Fareeha had appeared beside a hooded figure.

“Excuse me, sir,” she murmured politely, before yanking off his hood. Dark eyes stared out from a scarred face, and long pointed ears uncurled, free from the fabric.

Horror beset the audience, those nearest pushing away.

“Elf!”

“It’s an elf!”

“Look at his scars!”

“Inside our cathedral!”

“Then does that mean . . .”

the momentum swung violently, every eye turning to focus on McCree. He grinned.

“Wow. Colludin' with a random elf jus' to turn my fellow Imanitians on me? That’s new, not t’mention desperate."

“Haha, I’m almost impressed how easily you threw him under the bus! Nice excuse, McCree.”

McCree scoffed, turning disparagingly.

“I’d like it if you got the hell out of here, elf “conspirator”.”

The elf just folded up his hood and was off through the crowds before anyone could think to stop him. McCree waited until a door slammed, before turning back.

“Now that that’s over and done with, I believe we’re good to go now.”

“Of course.” Genji beamed.

McCree stuck a hand in his pocket, “I believe I’ll take my right as the challenged to decide the game. I assure you, neither cheating nor outside interference will be possible.”

“That’s the Fifth Covenant, right?” Genji glanced at his phone, scrolling through and holding it up to the light, “Because we challenged you. Yeah, that seems fair. I won’t even comment if poker’s suddenly not what you’re feeling."

The camera flashed and he pursed his lips.

“Wow, you’re really not photogenic. Must be the hat.”

McCree scowled in shock at the device as it was turned, revealing a complete image of him already contained within. 

He straightened up, determined to not let them rustle him further.

“We’ll hold the game elsewhere. I’ll let you know when the preparations are done.”

 

* * *

 

 

“So he really was using magic this whole time!” Fareeha slammed her fist into a column and both siblings eyed it as it fractured slightly. “That pisses me off! Does he have no shame?!”

They’d been left in a small courtyard outside the cathedral and whilst the two brothers had laid claim to the only bench, the princess was now taking out her irritation on the support pillars around them.

“Who dresses as a cowboy and has shame?” Genji said in delight, “Do you think it’s ironic, or are there actual old west style cowboys in this world?”

“I’m more interested in how you picked it up so fast,” Fareeha turned to them, “Imanitians can’t detect magic, after all.”

“We noticed as soon as we entered the inn.” Genji preened. Hanzo frowned.

“I noticed.”

“Give me a bit of glory, Hanzo!”

Fareeha blinked, staring at the phone. “So . . . does that item of yours allow you to detect magic? It would certainly allow for superiority above fellow Imanitians. What spell was that Elf even using?”

“Not a clue,” Genji replied confidently, “We told you how he was changing the cards. No idea how he managed that beyond the standard ‘he used magic’. You mentioned yourself that its cast time is too short to be challenged, meaning you could never beat the player.”

“Which is why we didn’t want to play poker.” Hanzo finished. Genji held up a finger.

“You know the problems with an elf helping a human.”

“Of course,” Fareeha drew up, arms crossed, “It means that, if an elf is backing a human, then that human can undoubtedly win because fellow Imanitians wouldn’t be able to detect anything."

"The pair win, and suddenly the elves have a puppet king, essentially making Elkia into a tributary state. It was a really stupid idea for your mother to suggest a tournament like this.”

“I know . . . but she had her reasons!” Fareeha protested. Genji blinked.

“Let me guess; she didn’t tell you them?”

Fareeha’s forehead transformed into a mess of resentful scowling.

“. . . No.”

“Well, in any case, it doesn’t matter. What matters is that our opponent believed that getting another nation involved was necessary.” Genji smirked, “So what is the logical thing for them to suspect about us in turn?”

 

The elf scowled at his palm, where red magic was keeping a chess piece suspended above his hands, “I knew things weren't going to go smoothly. There always has to be something that screws up a plan.”

“Hey, it’s okay, Gabe,” McCree gazed out over Elkia, “all this means is that some Imanitian had the same idea as me. We probably should have expected it, t’be honest.”

Gabriel turned, face dark with dissatisfaction as he moved to drop a knuckle against McCree’s ragged locks.

“You sure you’ll be fine in there, ingrate?” he demanded, “I won’t be near enough to bail you out.”

“I’ll be fine, old long-ear,” McCree knocked away the hand, exhaling. “I have t’be.”

 

“So, in other words, McCree believes that we have another race backing us,” Fareeha said, pacing the courtyard, “they’ll arrange a game that will restrict us from using magic. Essentially, we’re forcing them to even the playing field?”

“Ideally, but unlikely,” Genji shrugged, “the more probable situation is that they’ll choose a game where their magic is even more undetectable. McCree clearly sees Elkia as a giant pie that all the other races want part of. He’ll have prepared for foreign intervention.”

Fareeha groaned, “Then doesn’t that put us at even more of a disadvantage?”

“Not necessarily,” Genji stood up from the bench, “after all, we’ve already got them under public suspicion, so they’ll go to lengths to make sure the game at least looks fair. We won’t have our memories affected, and they won’t change certain aspects that we can’t see, but spectators could. They’ll play it sneaky, which means we do have a chance of winning.”

“We’re essentially playing a game against a buffed team.” Hanzo summarised. “But it won’t necessarily be unfair.”

“Which means, that since we have a chance of winning . . .”

Hanzo stood up, head high and shoulders back, “The Dragon never loses.”

“And there you have it~”

She just groaned into her palm. The sound of spurs halted their conversation as McCree swaggered up to them.

He grinned.

“All’s ready when you guys are.”

 

* * *

 

 

The carriage trundled through the streets of Elkia, of negligible interest to the citizens, all oblivious to the nation changing characters passing through.

McCree sat back in his seat.

“Now, before we get this ball rollin’, I want to clear up something,” he looked at them each, gaze serious and devoid of disdain, “I’m not colludin’ with the elves to just hand Elkia over to 'em. I plan to use their oh-so-generous assistance to gain back 'nough territory to then shut down the entire country. I’ll break all ties with the Elves, and refuse any other nation that intends to challenge us.”

Fareeha and Genji exchanged glances. McCree looked at him.

“T’be honest, I feel bad about playin’ against a brat. The elves are the only race, aside from those entitled top six, to have such mastery over magics. Y’all have, quite honestly, no hope of winnin’ this game. I don’ feel like bein’ a bully.”

“I’m only fifteen,” Genji scowled petulantly, “Hanzo’s just eighteen anyway.”

“Older than you, in any case,” Hanzo muttered and McCree shot him an odd look.

“Yer device thingy?” 

“No, an understanding of human developmental anatomy,” Hanzo tapped away, “You are seventeen. Ms Fareeha is sixteen. Out of the four of us, I am the oldest. If Genji wants to play, he is welcome to play.”

“You are completely 'hands off' in your guardianship,” Fareeha remarked at him and Hanzo just shrugged. 

Genji sat back himself, “Besides, isn’t it rather stupid to tell all that to a potential foreign spy?”

“I know that!” McCree insisted, “But when it comes down to it, we’re all part of Imanity. I know, whatever race yer in with, y’all are doing it for this country. I _promise_ that I won’ dance to the Elves’ tunes. Without magic, we jus’ can’ win without help. The Elves will be the biggest opportunity for some territory gains. There don’ have to be no fightin’ 'bout it.”

Seeing the two brothers still somewhat disinterested, he turned.

“Ms Amari, ya get what I’m saying’, right?”

“I . . . I mean. . . it does make sense . . .” she whispered, glancing at Genji.

The green haired teen tipped his head. 

“Being protected by the largest land nation. Not a _bad_ idea . . .”

McCree straightened. “Ya see? So jus’ forfeit and-!”

“I REFUSE!” Genji and Hanzo both pulled faces and spoke in unison. “One of the things, we, the Dragon, love doing most is saying ‘No’ right to the faces of those who think they’ve got an absolute advantage!”

There was dead silence in the carriage. The two Imanitians were staring at them like they’d grown second heads.

The two siblings turned and high five.

“Oh yeah, fourth-favourite quote-to-say ticked off!” Genji celebrated smugly. Hanzo smiled affectionately.

“Good job, little brother.”

McCree turned to Fareeha.

His face clearly read ‘please intervene’.

She turned to him.

Her face clearly responded with ‘You think I have any power over them?’

McCree blinked, before groaning, “Well, can’t say I didn’ warn y’all. If it’s a bloodbath you want, I’m more than happy to oblige.”

The carriage drew to a stop and he jumped out, eyes dark.

“But jus’ don’ say I didn’t give y’all an out.”

They were standing outside what appeared to be an abandoned monastery, right on the outskirts of Elkia’s capitol city.

“Here we are.”

 

“What was that about?”

The trio were walking down a candlelit corridor, having split apart from McCree upon immediate entry. He’d shown them the route to where the various royal ministers and authorities would be observing in order to officiate the whole ‘future ruler’ business, but they would have no interaction during the game. Now, Fareeha was frowning, bare feet stomping against the ground.

Genji looked at her, questioning. She sighed.

“Your answer. What he was saying made perfect sense! You sounded like you were denying him for no reason other than petulance.”

“Ms Fareeha,” Hanzo tilted his head, “do you ever doubt people?”

“Look here,” Genji intruded before she could retaliate, “First, how do we know he wasn’t lying to our faces?”

She winced.

“Second, if we ‘honestly have no hope o’ winnin’’ then why push us for a forfeit? He’s obviously going to use magic to cheat – if he’s baiting us to give up, we can’t just expect that he and his elf won’t have something else up their sleeve to keep us from challenging a second time. We always have to be thinking one step ahead of our opponent so we should keep up the pressure when they’re still off guard. Third, forgetting all of the above, we cannot leave this country in the hands of someone thick enough to reveal that to a potential foreign spy. Fourth, if we forfeit, the game is up and we don’t have a hope of ousting the elves unless it’s what McCree decides. We don’t feel like ruining our new world experience by having to do whatever someone _else_ decides.”

Fareeha blinked and Hanzo pet Genji proudly on the head. She grinned, clenching a fist.

“So you guys actually had him under your thumb, huh? That’s amazing!”

“Well, I guess, but that’s not all . . .”

They had arrived at the only set of doors, right at the dead end of the corridor.

Genji turned, and his smug smile dropped away into something dark, “You and him are underestimating humanity. And it’s just his bad luck that being underestimated really pisses me off.”

They opened the doors to find themselves on a small balcony, overlooking a chess set straight out of a H*rry Pott*r movie. Across from them, McCree was lounging against his own balcony, still toting around in the hat, chaps and excess of spurs. A cigarillo was alight in his mouth.

“So, y’all ready for a beat down?”

“Chess?” Genji pouted, already turning with a pleading expression, “Hanzo~”

“Yes, yes.”

“Here are the rules; we’ll be playin' Royal Chess,” McCree waved at the huge pieces below, “they might look big and bulky, but they’ll move accordin' to your orders, like any standard game o’ chess. Yer wish is their command.”

“Oh, I get it,” Genji brightened slightly.

McCree’s smile could cut glass.

(Nothing against you folks, but yer doomed)

He grinned to himself.

(Then again, maybe I do have a little something against ya. This trick’s a little too mean for me to claim, in good conscience, that I ain’t a bit ticked off)

“ _Ne_ , McCree!” Genji waved across the hall, “Just to check, do you mind if we switch every now and then? We always play together, so it’d be weird for us to only have one person playing, even for a crown. Besides, you _are_ the one who knows all about this game anyway.”

Hanzo turned, scowling.

McCree shrugged, “Whatever floats your boat. It won’ affect me none.”

“You are implying that I will lose against _him_?” Hanzo hissed, indignant. Genji patted his shoulder.

“I know you can win any game of chess, _anija_ ,” he assured him, “I’m _implying_ that what we are about to play is not chess.”

Hanzo blinked before nodding. Genji snickered.

“So don’t break out that wounded pride when something goes wrong, all right?”

Hanzo shot him a glare, before stomping up to the edge of the balcony.

McCree grinned at him.

“Yer first then, sweetheart?”

“Call me that again,” Hanzo sent him an icy once over, “and I will remove your tongue.”

McCree let out a low whistle.

“Well then . . .” the chaplain’s voice echoed over the room, “let the-!”

Hanzo held up a hand and the voice paused.

“Before we begin, I would like to say something,” He spoke clearly, turning so his gaze fixed on his brother, “Two brothers, working as one.”

Genji blinked, before nodding.

Shock filled the stadium as Hanzo yanked off his kimono and Genji’s shirt hit the floor. Gasps and whispers overtook the spectator’s balcony and McCree almost let his cigarillo fall past his lips. Fareeha’s hand flew to her mouth.

Hanzo’s left arm, all the way from his wrist to his collarbone, was emblazoned in blue ink, ferocious monsters wrestling across his skin. Genji, standing astride so his back was visible, had verdant green snaking up his spine, spread across his whole back, a huge maw just shy of eating his neck. The monsters were decorated with wind and lightning, scales sparkling in the candlelight.

They spoke together.

“That’s what it means to take on the Dragon.”

McCree narrowed his eyes as they all raised their hands.

“Aschiente!”

 

In the depths of a forest, Gabriel knelt behind a rippling lake, his eyes narrow.

“Come on, cowboy. You’ve got this.”

In the water before him, the chessboard was reflected, clear as a window.

 

“D2 to D4,” Hanzo opened calmly. Genji watched him, flickering his gaze across to their opponent, as the white pawn’s eyes pulsed, shifting forward two paces. Fareeha leant over, eyes alight with interest.

**No matter what, white has the advantage in starting first. Even if two fantastic players did the best moves, there are more than several ways that the white side will come out victorious.**

**There’s no way McCree doesn’t know that.**

The cowboy grinned. “G7. Advance.”

The two on the bench paused, sending him a long look. Hanzo kept his focus on the board.

The black pawn pulsed, before sliding forward a full three paces. Fareeha growled.

“That’s certainly against the rules.”

“Of normal chess, yes.” Genji glanced back up. “But that’s not what we’re playing.”

“Heh, got it in one,” McCree grinned, “This is Royal Chess we’re playin’. And those pieces have a mind o’ their own.”

“In other words, those pieces will respond to a player’s charisma, leadership potential and ability to command.”

“Perfect, ain’t it?” McCree’s smirk split his face, “After all, we’re fightin’ over the right to lead Imanity."

“Knight to C3,” Hanzo ignored him.

“F7, advance.” Once again the pawn moved much too far. 

“How is he just getting away with overly vague commands like ‘advance’?” Fareeha ground out, “Any good soldier should interpret that as a reckless commander. If this game is fair, surely they shouldn’t be so enthusiastic-!”

Genji held up a hand. “Just keep watching for now.”

“E2 to E4.” Hanzo responded and McCree laughed.

“Wow, you really ain’t fazed by anything, are you, sweetheart? F3, take pawn.”

Hanzo’s decisions became cool commands, never once faltering or hesitating.

Genji watched, proud.

**Hanzo’s concentration peaks the longer the game lasts. Once he’s fully in focus, he can even defeat the one true God.**

“Queen to H5,” the piece moved with a powerful thud and Hanzo looked up, flicking aside one of his long black bangs, “Check.”

McCree grinned through his teeth.

“Smooth operator, aintcha?”

“I asked you not to call me ‘sweetheart’.” Hanzo replied simply.

McCree snorted and moved his King out of harms way. Fareeha beamed proudly.

“He’s amazing! Even with McCree pushing the rules, he still has control over the board.”

“In a case of simple buffs, of course, he’s winning. Take shoji, for example. Even if a player loses ten pieces and has no bishop, rook or general, they can still win easily as long as they themselves are top class. A couple of rule changes don’t affect that sheer difference in skill."

“F2 to F4.”

The white pawn didn’t move and they all glanced down.

The black knight loomed before it. Hanzo frowned.

“F2 to F4.”

It remained still. Genji clicked his tongue.

“ _Kuso_. So that’s in play too, huh?”

“What?” Fareeha glanced across, “You mean a piece can choose not to move?”

“As well as move further, yes.” Genji frowned, “No soldier would willing march to his death. You’d have to have a morale bordering on fanaticism and from the looks of it . . .”

They stared at the frozen board.

“We don’t have any pieces like that.”

Hanzo gnawed on his lip, running potential states over in his mind, moves flickering with only potential and outcome.

_Failure, failure, resistance, failure, uncertain, failure, resistance, resistance, not enough data, failure, resistance, resistance._

He bit down on his lip. Hard.

“What’s takin’ so long _sweetheart_?” McCree chirped, “Time’s a-wasting, ya know.”

Hanzo’s forehead was dark.

“Knight, take H7.”

The threatened piece unsheathed its weapon. The knight remained still.

Hanzo’s lip had begun to bleed.

“A2 to A3.”

The safe move happened easily at the back of the map.

McCree beamed charmingly, “Bishop, take the Knight.”

With a violent swing of the staff, the piece was shattered.

Hanzo’s fingers drummed atop the balcony.

“Knight, take H5.”

It remained still and his eyes were dark.

“D4 to D5.”

McCree watched, pleased.

Hanzo swallowed.

“A3 . . .”

_failure, failure, failure, resistance, resistance, resistance, resistance, resistance, failure, resistance, resistance, failure_

“Bishop . . .”

Hanzo’s voice trailed and his hands were clenched. Fareeha watched him anxiously.

His arms were shaking and his breathing was becoming uneven, huge gasps amidst hyperventilations.

“I . . .this . . . I can’t . . . I’m . . . I’m a fail. . . _forgive me, Genji_.”

 

Genji walked forward and buried himself into his brother’s neck.

“ _Mada mada_ ,” he whispered, “time to switch.”

With surprising ease to all those watching, he flipped himself completely over Hanzo’s shoulders, planting himself astride the balcony’s railing, stance wide. He inhaled.

“ATTENTION! ALL HANDS, EYES UP!”

His voice echoed over the chamber and everyone stared in shock.

The pieces stared in confusion and McCree blinked.

Genji puffed out his chest.

“My beloved soldiers! This is a message from your King himself! Any soldier left standing in this battle . . . “ He pointed a finger to the ceiling and his grin sparkled manically, “WILL GET TO BANG WHOEVER THEY DESIRE!”

“WHAT?!” Fareeha rounded on him in shock, as the white pieces all let out disbelieving cheers, stances bolstering. McCree felt his eye twitch.

“What . . . the hell . . .”

“Furthermore,” Genji beamed, “everyone who survives this campaign will be freed from all military service. You will be exempt from taxes, handsomely rewarded for your valour and offered the freedom to live the rest of your life however you so choose!”

“So to all you virgins, come back alive! To those with family and friends, we await your return with hopeful arms! MY PEOPLE, I PROMISE YOU THIS!"

With each promise, the cheers from the pieces began to grow until there was an overwhelming roar from the whole white side, arms raised and weapons flourished.

The soft lights that had filled the stadium were replaced as fires were lit under the board’s edges, entrapping the pieces in burning light.

Hanzo, resting against the balcony, exhaled and let out a soft snicker.

Genji turned to him, grinning.

“ _Arigatō, anija_. Thanks to your efforts, I was able to figure this game out. It’s not really chess, but strategy, like Empire or Civilisation.”

Hanzo blinked, before smiling. “Yeah, I got it. Go make them dance to your whims, my charismatic little brother.”

Genji beamed, turning and throwing out an arm.

“Pawn squad six, the enemy is coming for our right flank. Take the initiative and cut them off!”

The pieces abandoned all systematic movement, coming alive and dashing forward, leaping past the black pawns and striking the bishop.

“Secondary Cavalry Squad, the pawns have made an opening, get in there and attack! King and Queen, stop hiding in the back and get your asses on the frontline! Your troops are looking to you!”

“What are you doin’?!” McCree demanded, “It’s my turn, ya pest!”

Genji sneered, before pulling down his eye and sticking out his tongue.

“What kind of idiot just gives his enemy time to attack?”

McCree ground his teeth, immediately looking down.

“Pawns, form a wall! Protect yer King and Queen immediately! Don’ let ‘em through!”

“Ha!” Genji jeered, “Look at those cowardly rulers, forcing their people to defend them. Is that truly the type of ruler you want?! Listen, my people!”

He threw both arms out wide.

“Elkia, the last bastion of Imanity’s civilisation, is on the brink of destruction! This campaign is the only thing that stands between survival and decimation! Everyone you care about, all the people you love, your country, they are all depending on you to save them!”

He jabbed a finger at McCree, responding to the cowboy’s snarl with a satisfied smirk.

“Do you really think this walking fashion disaster can be trusted to lead the nation to victory?!”

“You are a walking shirtless scene, Genji, you cannot talk about fashion.” Hanzo piped up from the side, absently licking over the cut in his lip.

Genji absently kicked at him, leaping down to link hands with his brother, holding them up high.

“But if we emerge victorious, you will get him for you King!” He held out a hand to his brother. “He, who put all his pride on the line for the sake of your victory! Who believed in you all so much that to be rejected almost brought him to break down! This, my people, is who will be your King! You will get him, in all his honour and pride and most importantly!”

He moved, and yanked off Hanzo’s plain white singlet, before reaching around to grasp his now bare chest.

“You will all get HIS TITTIES!!”

“GENJI!” Fareeha shrieked, as the white soldiers gave of a truly deafening cheer, drowning out everything. Across McCree had a hand over his gaze, glaring furiously down at the board. Genji smirked.

“Pawns, strike now in full force! The enemy is weakened! Bishop, rooks, knight, put all your special training to use! Support the pawns!”

“This is madness . . .” McCree grimaced, “You can’t be-”

“Oh but we can,” Genji smiled, but this time, it was thin, “oh sure, we can’t use elf magic to bolster our piece’s obedience, but this still works.”

Fareeha glanced over sharply, before glancing down. Her eyes tightened.

“Their leg joints pulse red like the eyes.”

“Bingo~” Genji grinned, “No doubt you’ll pin it all on your own charisma if you were to win. It really is the perfect way to cheat undetected. But you made one little mistake~”

McCree’s fists balled.

“You see,” Genji sung smugly, “in all of history, there is an undeniable proof that the fool who hides behind his dying soldiers, will never be anything but a dictator! The true power in this world, that which guides and inspires all fighters from the dawn of time, can only be linked to one key thing!”

He splayed both hands towards his brother, and for all the attention, a spotlight might have shone down.

“And that is desire! Lust, passion, desire, it motivates all! And there is nothing more desirable than my brother’s titties!”

As the two snarled at each other across the balconies, Fareeha turned to Hanzo.

“Are you okay with this? It seems pretty . . . harassing.”

“It is okay, Ms Fareeha,” she flinched slightly as a smile finally broke his cool expression, eyes hard as steel, “it’s honestly quite funny. And there is nothing I enjoy more than watching people underestimate my little brother’s ability to sway a crowd.”

With that he turned, sadistic smile still alight as the white pieces tore into the black side with unbridled ferocity.

Fareeha just squinted. “Your smile . . . it’s concerning me. Greatly.”

Hanzo chuckled, dropping forward to lean against the balcony. “Those who raised us were never kind. Genji’s greatest weapon against them has always been his capability to understand their emotions, find their weaknesses and then twist them around his fingers. When it came to making others flock to him, his charisma terrified even our parents."

Across McCree swallowed, watching as his numbers went down.

(Fuck. Fuck. We don’t know who’s backin’ ‘em . . . this could give the whole game up  . . .)

A piece came worryingly close to the backline.

(Fuck it. I’ll give the signal. I have to.)

“King to E6!” he roared over the battle’s clamour. The King’s visor positively flared with power, stepping forward. As soon as the boot entered the arena, the entire floor lit up with colour, matching the dark shades of the pieces. A white pawn went to lunge, as the black defended with his shield. As soon as weapons met, there was a slight pause, and then black began creeping into the white. Genji immediately glanced down, forehead drawing tight. On the other side, another pawn stopped dead in its track.

“ _Kuso_. ALL UNITS! RETREAT!” he roared as loud as he could, “The enemy is using brainwashing! Fall back to safety!”

(Dammit, only got two. He pulled them back faster than I thought. Still, he’s not calling me out. Which means he can’t prove it. Which means the game can’t be stopped. Which means I’ve won)

“Now, all forces, advance!” McCree flung out his hand and the black team drummed their weapons hard against the ground, marching forward.

**Shit, Shit, Shit.**

Genji glanced as his pieces formed a tight barrier, but those stepping out to defend began immediately staining with black.

**I screwed up, I screwed up, I screwed up. I thought they’d only risk one cheat up their sleeve. I forgot to think a step ahead, shit, fuck, that’s what I _just_ lectured Fareeha on-**

“Genji . . .” Hanzo glanced across at him, before turning back to the board.

A hand slammed far, far, far too hard into Genji’s back.

McCree grinned, “Queen, take the enemy King! Checkmate!”

“O QUEEN!” Genji shrieked, landing between the black queen and his own King piece. The queen’s sword stopped. A couple of green hairs trickled down to the ground and he swallowed, turning to his brother still on the balcony.

Hanzo watched him, expression flat as ever, before holding up a thumbs up and motioning for him to keep the ball rolling. He stared, flipped him off behind the spectators back (because HOLY SHIT Hanzo he could have _actually died_ ) before turning back and dramatically placing a hand to his bare chest.

“O Queen, I beseech you to reconsider!” he proclaimed, “I ask . . . because you are beautiful!”

Every spectator just gaped in plain shock. Hanzo smirked.

“Why do you still fight for this King? A boor, who _hides_ behind his troops and forces them to fight! Is it for this ruler that you lift your sword? Risk your life? I ask you, O Queen, for whom do you wield your sword? Who is it that you truly protect? I beseech you . . . consider my words!”

The piece remained frozen and then, ever so slowly, the sword dropped from her hands and the black bleached into white. 

“You’ve gotta be kiddin’ me!” McCree slammed a fist into the balcony’s railing, leaning forward.

Slowly, before growing in confidence, the former black queen turned and faced her people, proud.

Fareeha cheered above. “Yes! We’ve turned the tables on him!”

“It is still too soon for celebration,” Hanzo brought down her enthusiasm, “It is true that we have their Queen. But they can brainwash ours immediately. We’re still at quite the disadvantage.”

“Seriously?!”

“I’ll say.” Genji trotted back out to the balcony, having found the stairs leading back up to his group. He shot his brother a dark look on principle, before shifting back to gaze over the board, flicking his attention between McCree and the pieces.

**God, I hope he takes this. I didn’t think of a backup, I just guessed, this could go wrong in so many ways, why am I so damn impetuous-**

He paused as Hanzo entwined their fingers together.

His elder brother gave him a nod, proud smile on his face.

“Two brothers fighting as one,” he reminded, “time to switch.”

He turned, pulled out his smartphone, held it up to McCree and the camera flashed. McCree jumped, eyeing it.

(That device again . . . What could they be- No, I can’t let them take over! I have to move now)

“Knight!” He called, “Take down the traitor queen!”

Both siblings smiled.

**He took the bait.**

The knight piece remained frozen, fixed on the white visage of its queen. For a moment, nothing but shudders made it move, before the piece dropped to its knees, bowing.

It turned white too.

(FUCK)

“There’s more than one way to win this.” Genji exhaled, confidence settling in, “Hanzo, can you take charge of our troops? Keep them safe.”

“As you wish,” Hanzo held up his tattooed arm, bare chest flashing in the candlelight, “White soldiers, Hanzo Shimada bids you to fall to him! I ask for your trust!”

At the cheers, Genji scowled internally.

**Why did I have to give that speech when _you’re_ the history nut? Thank God dating sims were sort of relevant.**

“It’s all over, isn’t it?” Fareeha grinned, “You’ve got this now.”

Genji smirked.

“Undoubtedly. The Dragon never loses. Especially not when its prey is right before it. We’re going to win. We have full control of this battle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at Genji: Are You Sure About That?
> 
> Alternate Chapter Title: McCree is having a trying day and Genji enjoys every minute of it
> 
> Oh look, Reyes is here
> 
> Considering that Normal!Genji walks around with his ass hanging out, I consider this an improvement in modesty.
> 
> Also, I would normally feel bad about the gratuitous Japanese, but Genji goes full Gratuitous Japanese anyway so NO SHAME
> 
> In ngnl, Shiro has a habit of biting her fingernail whenever she's stuck - I've translated that into Hanzo doing the less sustainable gnawing/biting his lip
> 
> In other news: Hanzo maintains his streak of baring his chest to the world. McCree suffers. I think McHanzo has happened?
> 
> Come talk to me at chatonnerie.tumblr.com !


	4. Dead Man Walking

“What have you done?!” McCree demanded. 

“Asking a knight to attack the Queen they have vowed to protect?” Genji sneered, hands planted on his hips, leaking superiority, “What did you expect?”

(Shit, Gabe, I need backup. Fuck, he can’t hear me. Fuck. GABE)

“O Queen!” Genji spoke, once more assuming his dramatic tones, “I will never ask you to turn on your beloved people. Nor will I ask the brave knight whose loyalty has shaken us all. Alas, I cannot hold my tongue!”

He jabbed a finger right at McCree’s King piece.

“It is clear that your King has been overtaken by madness! For the sake of your people, your kingdom, I beg you to consider the price of letting him run wild.”

The Queen fixated on the Black King and McCree snarled.

“What are you tryin' to accomplish?!” 

“Letting out your anger before your men?” Genji smiled mockingly, “Not helping your case, ‘Mad King’.”

The Queen stood tall and the white began fading. In its place, was a vibrant red. With almost immediate agreement, the newly white knight faded to red, standing tall beside her. Around them, various black pieces began turning, changing to red, all focused on the King piece.

Fareeha grinned.

“Oh I get it.”

“A revolt,” Hanzo nodded, “a third party who have entered the fight to battle for what they believe in.”

“Like I said,” Genji beamed, “we have full control of this battle.”

 

_“Controlling the battle?” Fareeha echoed. Ana was reclining in one of her woven chairs, tea cooling gently beside her._

_“Indeed,_ Habibti _,” the stately woman ran her fingers over the map of Overwatch, “in many ways, Imanity remains as sixteenth amongst the Exceed. That is how the other Exceed see us, and it is how many of Imanity see ourselves. And yet have we not survived this long, despite that?”_

_Fareeha blinked._

_“You see, we cannot fight, because we cannot win by fighting. However, we are here now, which means that we can win. So how do we achieve this without fighting?”_

_She swirled her tea. “Innovation. Community. Faith. Who knows which of these holds the greatest power, but in the end, all that matters is Wisdom – wisdom of a battle, wisdom of chance, and it is this wisdom that Imanity has been cultivating since the dawn of time itself. And, should a day come when someone is able to find a way to win before the fighting has begun . . . then Overwatch itself will be rewritten once more.”_

 

Fareeha gazed over the balcony eyes shining, as the red troops solidified into one unit, barricading in the black pieces. Linking their hands, the siblings raised them to the ceiling.

“We are here today!” Genji declared, “To find peace! It is our fervent wish that death is truly not necessary!”

“White soldiers,” Hanzo’s harsher voice rang across the arena, “support your red brethren. Protect them all. No one should die today.”

They all advanced steadily and Fareeha grinned.

“The red are forming a blockade!”

“Of course. They know their compatriots in black are as willing to fight their own as they themselves are. This battle is over.”

“What are y’all waitin’ for?” McCree desperately yelled, “Stand your ground! Fight back! They’re traitors to what y'all believe in!”

“Hey, ‘Mad King’,” he looked up, expression darkening, to spy Genji’s knowing smile, “a game of chess is over once the King falls. However, we’re not playing that sort of game, are we? So did you know that a _war_ can be won even if the King is not defeated? You have no hope of winning. Your only choice now is to surrender.”

(Surrender?)

“We’re going to do this!” Fareeha was giddy, “And they’re going to do nothing!”

(I don’t know who’s backin’ them . . . a race powerful enough to rewrite Elven magic? What could even ally with Imanitians to accomplish such a thing? I . . . I can’ lose. I _can’_ allow these two on the throne. I need to contact Gabe. How? He can’ hear me. He’s still watchin’. I just need to send him a sign.)

McCree grinned, let out a wild bark of laughter and flung out a hand, left eye glowing red.

“All troops, attack without fear! TAKE THE ENEMY KING’S HEAD!”

The King Piece marched forward and in a deft unison, every remaining black piece pulsed with red magic, marching forward alongside him, boots echoing. Fareeha faltered, eyeing the hesitant red pieces, observing their approaching compatriots in dread. Her fist abruptly clenched, slamming into the balcony railing.

“No! Just this once could it not end peacefully? Why must there always be sacrifice?”

“Genji,” Hanzo mused, “maybe a weakened animal has been driven too far into the corner.”

Genji just shook his head.

“It won’t matter in the end. We don’t need red or white pieces to topple that King.”

The arena was rendered silent as a bright crack split the black King’s torso. McCree froze.

“It’s almost historical fact that dictators rarely fall at the hands of invaders or rebels.”

The piece’s chest was completely coated in hairline fractures.

“No, for these tyrants, who force their people to obey, who abuse their power and take advantage of lives . . . they are always their own undoing. Assassinations, poison, ‘accidents’. They bring about their own loss.”

The Black King shattered into millions of pieces. McCree took a shaky step back and collapsed to his knees, blinking rapidly.

The brothers watched him.

**It’s not your fault you lost McCree. Our world is simply harsher than yours. In your world free of murder, free of war, you had no knowledge of the consequences that comes from leading an army in such a manner. In this scenario, we’re the experts. You couldn’t hope to win.**

Slowly, the black pieces dropped their weapons, all the animated pieces curling back into their original positions.

The chaplain swallowed, holding up a shaking hand.

“Th-the winners . . . are the Dragon!”

They slammed their palms together.

“An excellent fight!”

“Never second best!”

“Habibi _, eventually, there will come someone who can win without fighting. Who will harness this wisdom and control their battles. They will accept that Imanity is weak because it has no strength, and that by acknowledging such a thing, Imanity gains strength. It will represent the hope of Imanity, and its potential.”_

She stood up and held up her own palms.

“You both were amazing!”

As she slammed hard, they both winced, hurriedly blowing on their red hands. 

She beamed and stretched up to the sky.

“For a spectator, you seem rather satisfied.” Genji noted, and she nodded.

“For Imanity to win against elvish magic-”

“It supports what your mother believed, right?” Hanzo said, thoughtfully. Genji glanced across before grinning wildly.

“Hmph. We’ll show them, won’t we?”

She smiled, before bowing her head.

“Thank you! Both of you!”

They blinked before Genji smiled proudly at Hanzo’s quizzical head tilt.

“How did y’all accomplish it?”

They glanced back. McCree was pushing out onto their balcony, expression blander and curious. He looked as frazzled as the brothers, but his stance was strong. Fareeha immediately glared him down, as Genji straightened up.

“What does that mean?”

“It means, that I want to know how you overran Elvish magic.” McCree ran fingers through his hair, “I really thought I weren’ bein’ subtle.”

“We didn’t overrun anything.” Genji drawled, “We’re not supported by anyone. You probably won’t believe that, but its true. We simply knew more about war than you did.”

“Eh?”

“You know, when it came down to it, having the Elves lend Imanity a hand wasn't altogether a bad idea.” Genji mused and McCree groaned.

“Then why-?!”

Still, something about it pisses me off.” his voice chilled and McCree stiffened, emerald eyes burning into his own. “Saying that Imanity can’t survive without the help of another race? What kind of pathetic bullshit is that?”

“But-!”

“Imanity has its own methods of winning,” Genji’s voice was as sharp as a razor, “you know, the only reason we were able to win was because you were so convinced that we were foreign spies. We baited you time and time again and each time, you rushed forward to desperately prevent us from winning.”

“But that’s . . .” McCree’s eyes narrowed and his fists balled, “There’s no way a mere human could win agains' a magic user! It’s impossible!”

“ _Oya_?” the final flames of the match were flickering out, and the empty arena had been left in an eerie blue from the fluorescent plants clinging to the old stones of the monastery. Genji’s gaze was shadowed. “All that’s telling me is that _you’ve_ never won against a magic user. When it comes down to it, whether it’s an Elf or God himself . . .”

Hanzo and Genji spoke together.

“The Dragon will never know defeat.”

McCree narrowed his eyes and Genji leant right into his space.

“Maybe you should stop dissing on your own race, huh?”

McCree just stared, mouth hanging slightly.

Genji yelped as two hands grabbed his shoulders and he was dragged forward.

“Are you for real?” McCree roared in his face, “Do you have any idea jus’ how hard it was to get the elves to agree t’all this? How many months of plannin’ you just trampled on?!”

“Sorry, maybe you should have planned better~”

“You little-!”

"Hey, hey, hey!” Fareeha grabbed both and yanked them apart, “The game’s over! Our conflict is settled!”

“Genji, don’t drop to his level.” Hanzo added serenely, standing safely away from the trio, arms folded. McCree rounded on him.

“What’s that supposed t’mean? You got something to say?”

“I have many things to say,” Hanzo sighed, “alas, I am not my brother.”

“Hanzo, I just won us that game, I deserve a bit of respect.”

“Hanzo,” Fareeha scowled, “stop prodding them.”

“And what about you?!” McCree turned, “Shouldn’ you have had the good sense to not let these maniacs run wild?”

“Funnily enough, I was more concerned at learning a man aiming for the throne was in league with the elves!” 

In one of the windows, light began to shine through, guided by the rising sun.

Hovering outside the old monastery, skating through the air to his music, Lúcio smiled cheerfully and vanished into the sky.

 

* * *

 

 

“What do you mean, there can be only one King?!”

Inside the cathedral’s side hall, the chaplain looked like he’d rather be any place other than his current one. Facing him, Genji was pouting, arms folded as Hanzo watched at his side, gaze blank.

Seated on a nearby chair, Fareeha just dropped her face into her palm.

The chaplain swallowed, “L-law states that only one person can rule over an exceed as representative-”

“Hold up!” Genji held up a finger, “The person who beat McCree was ‘The Dragon’. The two brothers Hanzo and Genji simply make up ‘The Dragon’.”

“I’m presuming it has to do with the Seventh Commandment.” Hanzo mused, absently perusing his smartphone. Genji just blinked before groaning.

“Fine, then I’ll just be the official representative and we’ll-“

“No.”

“Why?!” he rounded on his brother. Hanzo pet him on the head. 

“Because you were never meant to be responsible for anything. It should not be you.”

The chaplain, half-wilted turned, “I . . . I would agree that it makes more sense for the eldest-”

“What’s that supposed to mean, _anija_?” Genji’s hands were digging into his hips, “If anything, entrusting you with other people surpasses everything logical. ‘Antisocial behaviour’ ring any bells?”

Both brothers were facing each other down, eyes glinting with burning auras.

“Well, if there can only be one . . .”

“I won’t lose this time, Hanzo.”

 

[3 Days later

Genji: 157 wins

Hanzo: 158 wins

Draws: 379]

Three half decaying humans watched as Hanzo plucked the final card from Genji’s pair. He stared at the Donkey now in his possession for a long while.

“So . . . I believe we are once again tied for wins.”

Fareeha moaned, dragging her palms over her eyes and collapsing against the wall. She’d gone a couple of days in her newly reacquired finery before deciding it was too hard to move in, and she’d found an azure armour set that rang every time she took out her boredom induced frustration on the antechamber’s wall.

Genji just massaged his temple, eyes mostly sunken in dark circles. “Just give in. Admit defeat. You’re a big brother, right? End your super cute little brother’s suffering."

“You are the one who insisted that two-consecutive wins were necessary to achieve victory.” Hanzo dropped his two cards and moved to reshuffle.

Genji just groaned. The two were splayed out on the floor, the decorum of their match having grown progressively less important the more endless it became. “Seriously, why can’t there just be two representatives?”

His lips were really fucking dry.

“Like I said, the Seventh Commandment states thus.” Hanzo pulled out his phone as Genji smacked his lips. Ah, maybe he was actually suffering dehydration-

Hanzo’s expression went carefully blank and Genji squinted at him.

“. . . What?”

"Seventh - Conflicts between groups will be resolved by representatives who are given absolute authority.”

Genji blinked at him. Behind the teen, Fareeha looked Hanzo dead in the eye and cracked her knuckles.

“There’s nothing specifically about there only being one per exceed?!” Genji demanded, miraculously reanimating. Hanzo refused to look ashamed.

“Apparently not.”

Genji growled at him, before turning to the chaplain, progressively melting in a nearby chair.

“Hey, _oji-san_ , how about we just call it even and-"

“Please!!”

 

* * *

 

 

“That was an unnecessary waste of time.” Genji and Hanzo were squashed on the throne, each sporting a temporary golden circlet as an official pair were crafted, “When will we learn that competing against each other is a really stupid idea?”

The handheld game they were sharing continued to beep with the musical sound of building xp.

“Likely never.”

“I still think the entire mess was your fault, Hanzo.” Fareeha accused, striding into the throne room, “if you had read the goddamn covenant properly, instead of getting all fired up, then we wouldn’t have wasted half a week!”

She kicked in a trolley stacked with various records.

“We’ve been without a proper representative for too long already! Dishevelled administration, lack of tax enforcement, no attendance to the budget!”

“Yeah, okay,” Genji’s face curdled as he continued gaming, “why don’t you handle all the domestic stuff? Sounds boring.”

She glowered at them.

Genji’s forehead flickered into a scowl.

“ _Ne_ , Hanzo, don’t use traps when I’m attempting an equipment free run.”

“It’s more efficient that way."

“Do you two realise the magnitude of what you’re now responsible for?” she snatched the device up and they both blinked, looking up at her mournfully. "Elkia is the last Imanitian stronghold and is thus the only country where humans can live safely. Even now, there are rumours of ministers colluding with foreign nations. With you two coming to power as new rulers, they might attempt to undermine us or, worse, sell us out to other nations.”

“That’s it?” Genji flopped backwards, “Hanzo . . .”

“I’m not interested. You deal with people.”

“But I don’t want to!"

She held up their game. “I’m not giving this back until you at least deal with the minimum."

Both siblings watched her, faces nothing less than one hundred per cent unenthusiastic.

 

“ _Yosh_ , here’s how it goes,” Genji yawned over the sea of ministers and nobles, standing before the throne, “We’ll play scissors-paper-rock to the Covenants. Hanzo and I will play scissors and win, and you all will play paper and lose. Upon losing you will no longer be able to falsify reports, give any domestic information to foreign entities without first getting our permission, nor make arbitrary reports.”

As ‘Aschiente’ echoed around them, Hanzo sighed.

“With the option of fixing games, government conspirators don’t really present much of a challenge.”

He and Genji held up their ‘scissors’ and were met with a sea of ‘paper'.

 

“As you can see, with the influx of refugees alongside the loss of land, we’re already strained for food. Soon we won’t be producing enough for the Capitol, let alone the whole country.”

The Minister for Agriculture had a headdress stylised like a tree. Genji had been staring at it the whole meeting. Hanzo tugged on his sleeve and Genji hummed, glancing over the display on the tablet his brother had pulled up.

“Let’s see . . . we’ll be implementing the following crop rotation on all our fields.”

“Yes, my liege.”

“The order is wheat, root crops, barley, and then grass.” Hanzo rambled off memory, leaning against his brother.

The Treasurer had an actual coin on his headdress.

“What’s a ’treasury bond’?” he was asking baffled as he read off the tablet. He was looking at Hanzo, but Genji’s forestalled the regurgitation.

“Don’t worry about it now. Just issue government bonds and make the banks buy them. That will get us a budget.”

Keeping guard at the door, Fareeha could only just gape blankly as the siblings promptly appeared at her side, eyes shining.

“That should do for now.” Genji said cheerfully. She just sighed as she dropped the device back into his hand.

 

* * *

 

 

“I want to know where you two are from.”

The trio were walking down one of the castle’s highest corridors, and Fareeha was following them pointedly. “How do you know all this? What are your items?”

“They’re just downloaded ebooks,” Genji shrugged. “In any civilisation game, food and money just needs to be dealt with and then only ever upgraded. I was really into quiz games a couple years back and downloaded a bunch of random trivia that went into more in-depth descriptions of farming societies. Looks like it came in handy.”

“Isn’t that sort of cheating?” Hanzo adjusted his crown – a ring of golden spikes bejewelled in a spectrum of blue stones - around his right bicep, “I mean, that knowledge would not exist in this world.”

“I don’t want to hear that if we’re up against magic cheating. We can be permitted a bit of trivia, _anija_.” Genji groaned, instead placing the crown – identical save for green gems in place of blue - at his left. Side by side, the gold twinkled.

 

* * *

 

 

Reyes frowned slightly, his hand extended over a pond. 

“It’s starting.”

The image rippled into a window, McCree dropping over his shoulder to watch.

 

* * *

 

 

“Why are we watching this?” 

Two figures were sprawled inside an immense lounge, a television displaying the highest balcony in Elkia’s castle. A sea of humans could be seen before it, most gathered in the town centre right before the palace gates, whilst the rest were crammed in the various winding streets and houses that overlooked the plaza. Pink bunny ears twitched irritably.

“I mean, it’s kind of boring.”

“Don’t be so rash,” her companion’s gaze was hidden by half a visor, eyes shielded in red, whitened dog ears pricked, “ _she_ ’s ordered it, after all. Very soon, war will begin once more.”

Behind them, two immense fox tails curled in the air.

 

* * *

 

 

Inside a darkened library, the only light was provided from two golden, ethereal wings. Their owner was humming as an opened book lay before her.

Her wings bristled in invisible wind and she tilted her head curiously, reaching out to summon a flaming staff.

 

* * *

 

 

With one last disparaging look at their attire, Fareeha split off to find her place amongst the ministers, whilst the two brothers hovered in the doorway, hearing the crowd’s roar beyond the doors.

“Are you all right to do this, Genji?” Hanzo asked softly. “You hated speaking before the elders.”  
“That’s because they were judemental assholes.” Genji huffed, “You hated it just as much, anyway.”  
“Yeah . . .” Hanzo ran a hand along his neck, “you ready to begin anew?”  
Genji entwined their hands. Hanzo immediately returned the grip, both hands strong and confident.

“Absolutely.”  
They stepped out in sync, the wind catching Hanzo’s hair as the sea of people fell silent.

Genji raised his spare fist.

“Our fellow citizens . . . no, our fellow _Imanitians_! We have always faced defeat in this world without war, governed by the Ten Covenants, and now Elkia stands as the last bastion of hope. Why is this? Is it because the late Queen failed? Is it because we are the lowest ranked Exceed? Is it because we lack magic? Is it because we are powerless to avert our fate? No!”

The disquiet whispers of the audience hushed. The various eyes focused on the brothers all drew closer to their various tools of observation.

Genji didn’t falter.

“In the Great War of time immemorial, the Old Deus, the Elves, the Warbeasts, _all_ the Exceed fought, and yet we survived! We fought amongst them and emerged with control over this entire continent! Was it because we had a penchant for violence? We lacked the magical proficiency of Elves, and the physical gifts of the Warbeasts. Did our expertise in warfare allow us to bring all this under control, despite lacking the longevity of the Flügel?”  
He brought his hand to his chest and inhaled deeply.

“Absolutely not! We fought and prevailed because we are Weak! In every story, in every world, it is an indisputable truth that the strong sharpen their fangs, whilst the weak polish their wits. So what is it that has driven us so far into a corner? The Ten Covenants, that took tooth and nail from the strong, forced them to rely on their wits as we always have. It is because the ingenuity and strategies - the powers we alone used to survive - were bestowed upon the strong. That was our undoing.”

In the stands, Fareeha balled her fists and growled. In the face of the words, not a single human looked away from their feet.

“Why do you hang your heads?”

The words echoed. All over the plaza, a few stunned eyes glanced up. Genji stared them down, eyes glinting and expression as severe as his brother.

“I repeat: Why do you hang your heads?”

Slowly, more and more people looked up. Genji held up a clenched fist.

“We are the weak! Just as we have always been! Indeed, nothing has changed for us! The strong may wield facsimiles of our weapons, but they pale next to the originals!”

All across the Capitol, those in the crowd began to stand tall, shoulders back and eyes wide.

“That is because our weapons are _born_ from a cowardice of this weakness. It is _because_ of our cowardice that we would never foolishly resort to something unpredictable like magic. It is _because_ of our cowardice that we gain the wisdom and experience to anticipate and prevent the future. I repeat once more: We are the weak - the ones who tore out the throats of the strong as their overwhelming might drew them into complacency!"

“Here, we stand, I, as Elkia’s 205th King-” he raised his hand and Hanzo mirorred him.

“And I, also as Elkia’s King . . .”

“To proclaim our coronation!” Their voices rang out in unison and light itself warped around them. Cries of awe echoed as the air shifted and spiralled, coalescing before them in the form of a single chess piece. A King.

Fareeha leant forward, eyes wide with awe.

(That’s the manifestation of all our race stands for, bestowed only upon our representatives:

Our Race Piece)

“The two of us will live as the weak, fight as the weak and defeat the strong as only the weak can.” Genji and Hanzo raised their entwined hands to the crowd. “The way our race once did and will continue to do so! Accept it! We are the weakest race, born with nothing. It is therefore true that we can become anything!”

The declaration had the entire audience on their feet, cheers filling the plaza and all individuals making as much noise as they could. Amidst the ministers, Fareeha pounded her hands together, cheering at the top of her lungs.

“Now, _gēmu o hajimeyou_. You’ve suffered enough, have you not? You have been humiliated enough, have you not? We have kept you waiting, fellow Imanitians. Mark this moment as the day that Imanity,” Genji reached out and snatched up the Race Piece, the emitting light dispersing to allow it to rest solely in his hand, “declared war on the whole world!”

The uproar became deafening and Fareeha stopped dead, mouth dropping.

“Let slip the dogs of war!!” Genji shoved his foot atop the balcony and he and Hanzo spoke together.

“We will be taking back our border territories, and all those who oppose us will be devoured!”

The banner of Imanity flew proudly in the wind.

 

Fareeha was waiting eagerly for them as they came down from the balcony.

“So when do we start?” she opened on the double, eyes shining with anticipation. Genji blinked, before holding up pacifying hands.

“Relax, Fareeha, we’re not actually going on the aggressive.”

She immediately deflated, scowling. “So you were just lying?”

“Not exactly. Stop taking things at face value,” Genji sighed, “how do you think other nations see our victory over the Elves?”

She paused, straightening up. Seeing she’d caught on, Hanzo nodded

“They would conclude that we are being supported by a race even stronger than the Elves.” Hanzo spoke aloud. Fareeha pursed her lips.

“Indeed. Not knowing who one is attacking would certainly dissuade any Exceed from issuing a challenge.”

Genji planted his hands on hips, smug, “Our declaration will spread confusion amongst the other Exceed, keeping them from moving against us.”

“The fact that no one in Overwatch really knows anything about the two of us will make that confusion peak to the extreme.”

“Meanwhile, we’ll just sit back, consolidate our power and strengthen our borders. At least, that’s the plan.”

With that, they both turned and faded into the depths of the castle.

(They thought that far ahead? These brothers - no, the Dragon - it has the potential to change _everything_ )

 

* * *

 

 

“A tiny gaming den, a shoddy inn, Fareeha’s spare room and now the Royal Chambers,” Genji growled as he and Hanzo perused the various books housed in said Royal Chambers, sprawled out on the far too large bed, “this place is by far the least cozy.”

“Give the bitching a rest and look at this.”

“Hmm?” Genji rolled over to peer at his brother’s current literature; “you’ve found some more facts on the Flügel?”

“Yes. Aside from their well-known affinity to magic, and the longevity it permits them, it is known that they all reside in the great Phantasma, Avant Heim, which soars through the skies. There is nothing else on the ‘Phantasma’ though.”

“Their great thirst for knowledge drives them to play games for books throughout the world’,” Genji’s eyes slid to their iPad, and the veritable library of ebooks contained within, “how interesting. Maybe that’s how we can get them on our side.”

The iPads screen turned into static, and that was all the warning they got before the entire world became pale and frozen. The colour shift roared out from the centre, dulling out the entire city. In the room below, Fareeha’s feathered quill froze in midair as her body stopped moving.

A familiar melody rang out around them.

“Genji . . .” Hanzo realised and Genji straightened.

Lúcio popped his head around one of the four-poster bed’s pillars. “Hello, hello!”

“Ah, the one who claims to be God.” Hanzo said placidly and he laughed, throwing his whole head back.

“Hey now! I’m the real deal! No joking!” He grinned, “And just call me Lúcio, man.”

He snapped his fingers and they found themselves suspended in the air above the castle turrets. Both immediately went pale faced.

“Oh no, not again!” Genji shrieked, Hanzo’s face ashen beside his. Instead of the biting wind arriving as they dropped at terminal velocity, golden light instead filled the air around them andthey were softly set down upon the edge of a castle turret, the view overlooking the whole of Elkia and beyond. Lúcio hovered beside them, beaming.

“So, how are you two liking my world? It’s pretty great, yeah?”

“You have fantastic taste,” Genji admitted freely, still holding onto his freshly traumatised brother, “we wish our God was nearly as proactive as you.”

Lúcio beamed, “Aww, shucks, Genij."

“A world in which everything is decided by games. We have to deal with magic cheating, whilst having no magic of our own. We pretty much have only one city left and, to top off the deal, with the Dragon’s reputation on the line, we cannot lose a single game,” Genji quirked an eyebrow at his brother, “how does that sound?”

Hanzo smirked back. “It is fantastic.”

“Right?”

Lúcio burst into laughter. “I just _knew_ bringing you two would liven things up! But you know, I’m normally pretty non-interference myself. And I’m here for everyone. I don’t do favouritism. Then again, I _did_ already tell you that in this world, _everything_ is decided by games. That’s sort of getting myself involved.”

He winked.

Genji blinked and then a wide smile broke his face. “Oh I see. So even the position as the One True God can be bet in a game.”

Lúcio’s eyes shone, “Got it in one. Why do you think I picked sixteen as the number of spots in the Exceed?”

“A game of chess has sixteen pieces,” Genji shot back, “and Imanity’s Race Piece just so happens to be in the shape of a King Piece. So, if we unite all sixteen races, we unlock the right to challenge you. The Final Boss.”

“I love how your mind works!” Lúcio sang, “You adapt so fast, I can hardly believe you’re from another world.”

“Thanks for the compliment,” Genji’s eyes glittered, “Still, are you so sure you should be smiling? Or have you already forgotten how our last game of chess ended?”

Lúcio leant right into his face, “Absolutely not.”

Genji grinned, “Was that the first time you’d lost?”

“Maybe so. But I was only warming up. I’ll be waiting for the _real_ fight.”

As he drifted away, Genji smirked, “Oh. So the God of Joy was so very, very upset about losing, that he invited us here for a rematch?”

Lúcio paused, turning to look at him with glowing eyes, “What makes you say something like that?”

“I know how it feels.” He nudged his brother, who had been watching them both quietly, faintly amused, “the Dragon might not know defeat, but we’ve versed each other over and over and never ever found the true victor.”

“You cannot quit while you are ahead, after all.” Hanzo agreed calmly.

Lúcio rolled backwards and skated through the air, laughter echoing. “Oh man, I _really_ made the right decision bringing you two here!” He straightened up, beaming, “So yeah. I want that rematch. Disappointed?”

“Not at all,” Genji was beaming right back, “I’m actually glad it is not some pseudo-noble reason like saving Imanity.”

Lúcio laughed before flipping backwards. “Well, then, it’s my cue to head off.”

“Hey, Luz!” he glanced back to see Genji smiling at him, “Thank you for bringing us here. It’s where we belong.”

“I totally understand, man” he grinned, “and so I guess, next time we meet, it will be across a board.”

“Until then.” All three voices echoed and the world finally returned to regular time. Hanzo smirked across.

“Did you enjoy your flirting?”

_“Hanzo!”_

“What in the name of God?!” they both glanced down to see Fareeha looking out a window, agape, “That . . . that _was_ God! That was _Lúcio_?!”

“Yep!”

“And you challenged him to a game?!”

“You bet we did!” Genji waved cheerfully, “We’ll worry 'bout it later though - for now, would you mind getting us down?”

As she vanished, ranting about recklessness and the lack of rope, Genji pulled out his smartphone and ticked off the ‘Become King’ objective, quickly entering new ones. Hanzo leant over and he tilted over the screen.

“Final Objective - ‘Defeat God’. Before that - ‘Conquer this whole world’.”

Hanzo grinned back, a rare show of glee.

“Let’s do it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @ Genji: yeah, u knew what you were doing
> 
> The most not-chess game of chess is officially finished!
> 
> Soft Gencio is always a good thing
> 
> See y'all next week!


	5. Capture the Objective

 

High on the horizon, the immense King monolith loomed. At its very peak, Lúcio sat on the edge, legs dangling over and swinging. Around him floated a crystalline chessboard, the various pieces all shifting around. Absently, he reached up and plucked the King piece out from the air.

“So I guess this means the first piece is making a move,” he tossed it into the air, “finally!”

**“INQUIRY: Are you referring to the likelihood of Imanity’s sudden involvement? Or do you intend to make a move yourself?”**

His forehead twitched as he sat up properly, releasing his King piece back into the air, arms moving to rest behind his head.

“Hey, look, you’re already hanging in my turf. Didn’t you know it’s not cool to eavesdrop-?”

 **“INQUIRY:”** the huge booming voice echoed once more, and the small focal point of magic, hovering just before him, shoved itself in his face, **“An event abnormality occurred during the succession of Imanity’s next representative. Does that signify your intent to interfere? Yes or No?”**

“You lot were always so stiff,” he flicked one of the floating chess pieces, making them bounce off each other with melodic rings, “always ready to push your weight around.”

**“INQUIRY-"**

“Yeah, I just don’t see how what I do is any of your business.” He glided up to standing height and looked to the immense red planet hovering through the skies. “So run on back to your star and let me remind you, _defeated_ gods, that you’re just the Old Deus. Merely one of the Exceed. And I am on no one’s side.”

He peered through his fingertips and his vision crossed the whole world, a glint in his eye.

“Things are already in motion. And soon _they’ll_ be coming to _me_.”

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, a very annoyed human marched through the streets of Elkia. Most people split before the tremendous Face of Rage that Fareeha was displaying.

(I can’t believe those two! They made a whole speech about promises and wisdom and pride before immediately dumping all their work on the ministers and me!)

Her face further descended downwards, memories of them handing documents back without a glance, locking themselves away to game, and now this morning, the final nail in Fareeha’s patience, they’d promptly ‘moved out’ of the palace with all the money they were now gaining.

They hadn’t mentioned any address, but it only took her a few tours of the city to narrow down the back alley, descended some shadowed steps, finding a single room apartment half buried underneath the old stones. The simple sign of ‘Hanzo and Genji’s Room’ was printed on the front door.

She kicked the door open with enough force that the hinges squealed.

Genji blinked out from the darkness, rubbing his eyes. “Fa-Fareeha?”

She marched over to the single window and yanked away the dark fabric. Both brothers shrieked as the room flooded with light, throwing the blanket back over them as they huddled together on a futon.

“Put it back!” Genji wailed, “This was meant to be our last refuge from the rising sun!”

“It’s past noon, you know.” she replied pointedly, as Hanzo squinted as his phone.

“But it’s 36:00 at night . . .”

“What kind of clock are you using?!” She whipped the phone out from his hands, squinted at the incomprehensible Japanese, and tossed it back with a grunt. As he snatched it reverently, she got to work gathering up some of the old books scattered on the ground and Genji squinted.

“Oh yeah, could you please return that to your mother’s room?”

“It’s your room, you know,” their latest irritation reignited her glare, “all monarchs of Elkia have inhabited it. You can’t just abandon your duties however you choose.”

“The bed’s uncomfy,” Genji shrugged in a very what-can-you-do way, “we prefer futons.”

“Why?”

Both of them stared at her, lips pursed, neither willing to divulge the brief moment of terror when Genji had rolled himself off the four-poster bed and fallen half a meter. His startled yelp had woken his brother, who, upon finding himself ‘alone', promptly dissolved into hysteria.

“Futons are just better.” Hanzo said stiffly, by way of response, moving to pull the blanket back up and Fareeha’s eyes glittered.

“Oh no you don’t!” she yanked it off easily and they both scowled in protest, “Over three million Imanitians’ lives are now yours! You can’t just mess around like you normally would!”

“That’s where you’re wrong Fareeha!” Genji flipped to his feet, finger pointed to the ceilin. “When it comes to work, responsibilities, and other societal expectations, the Dragon will never comply!”

“Don’t underestimate NEETs.” Hanzo flicked aside one of his loose bangs, gaze imperious.

“If that’s really how you both are, then we’d all be better off dead.” she retorted flatly, knocking them back from their imperialistic poses. “But, today, I have a plan.”

She stuck a finger in Genji’s face. “Genji Shimada, I am challenging you to a game!”

He blinked, before his face immediately split into a predatory grin. “Really? You are challenging _m_ e to a game?”

“Yes. You. _Not_ the Dragon. Hanzo does not get any input.” She stressed.

“ _Sōka_.” Genji huffed and Hanzo pulled up his smartphone.

“Fifth Covenant - the challenged party gets to decide the rules. Are you sure you’re okay with that?”

“Of course,” she beamed, “I’ll let Imanity’s Greatest Gambler have all the advantages he needs.”

Genji’s face curdled, hand smooshing his cheek. “Fine, I get it. You can decide the game. What are you betting?”

She beamed, “If I win, you have to become a decent person.”

There was a moment of stunned silence and she blinked. “Umm . . . are you two . . . okay?”

Genji immediately snatched at his own chest, eyes wide with shock. “So the Ten Covenants have that much power?! Absolute power!!”

“In that case . . .” Hanzo turned to Fareeha with a thumbs up, “I’ll be rooting for you.”

“ _Anija_?!”

“Maybe if you lose, you’ll stop dyeing your hair.” He eyed the green with distaste and Genji recoiled as if struck. He immediately grabbed at his brother’s shirt.

“Oi, oi! How can you say something like that?! Don’t we have a promise? To only lose to each other? The Dragon can never know defeat!”

Hanzo blinked, before his eyes drifted, resigned. “I suppose.”

“You can be a real ass sometimes.” He huffed, straightening, “Well whatever, Fareeha only has a microscopic, no _nanoscopic_ chance of winning anyway.”

“You sure are confident, aren’t you?” she growled, forehead twitching. Bringing out a pack of cards, she held them out for him to see the deck was fair, “We’ll be playing Blackjack.”

Genji’s face immediately lost all drama and he slumped on the ground.

(Aaaaand he’s lost interest)

Beside him, Hanzo tipped back and began snoring into his hair.

(And Hanzo’s just gone straight out?!)

She poked Genji’s forehead repeatedly. “Come on now! Blackjack’s a game of chance! So your cheats and mind games can’t be used! Let’s focus, focus! Aschiente!”

“Aschiente.” He didn’t gain even a trace of enthusiasm as she smiled.

(Now I’ve got you. Blackjack has nothing to do with chance. Sure, you can pick up cheating if you have Hanzo’s memory and mathematical calculations, but with Genji, I can cheat all I want as long. I’ve been secretly working on a little trick of my own.)

 _“_ Habibti _, the weak rely on their wits to upend the strong. That is the potential of Imanity.”_

(I’ll show you two slackers. You speak about the weak, but in this case, you’re the strong. And I’ll take advantage of that and succeed)

As she shuffled, she began flicking them around covertly, slowly guiding the deck into an ideal format, before evenly dividing the betting chips she’d brought along. She dealt out the four cards, leaving one of her own face up - a ten of spades. Genji scooped up his own, inspecting the four of hearts and seven of clubs.

“Hit.”

She dealt another. And eight of diamonds.

“Stand.”

She revealed her other card to be a five of hearts, and added the third, six of spades. She smiled. 

“I believe that’s twenty-one.”

“Nineteen here.” he dropped his cards and she swept all cards aside, taking his chip for herself.

(Now we’re just getting started)

The game progressed steadily, the discarded pile growing bigger and bigger, as Hanzo slumbered away behind them. Fareeha’s chip pile loomed over Genji’s small stack.

“Last round.” Fareeha called, “It’s obvious who’s going to win though.”

“Blackjack is one of the few games where the player is advantaged by the rules,” Genji pointed out and she blinked.

“Your point?”

“The dealer has to keep drawing if the hand is below seventeen, so there’s a greater chance they’ll bust. Yet you haven’t once today. Must be your lucky day~” he put in all his remaining chips.

She dealt out the four cards, leaving the Jack of clubs turned up. Genji stared, and then sat back.

“Stand.”

She paused.

(What? But he didn’t even look at the cards! Has he just given up?)

Steadying herself, she smiled. “Well then,” she flipped over a ten of diamonds, “looks like it’s game over.”

Genji groaned wearily and flipped over his two cards. “Yep. It certainly is.”

King of Spades. Ace of Spades. Her breath caught.

“With a natural Blackjack, the winner gets 2.5 times their bet.” he eyed her tower of chips, “I win.”

“No way . . . the human potential . . .”

_“Then again, do be careful against other humans. You suck at card games."_

“Mom!”

“What an empty victory.” Genji groaned behind her and Hanzo sat up, stretching.

“Are we done here?”

“Hold it! How the hell did I lose?”

“Hmm?” he raised an eyebrow, “Weren’t _you_ the one who said Blackjack is a game of chance?”

“It _obviously_ isn’t. What I want to know is how the hell _you_ won.”

“Card Counting.”

“Because that explains everything.”

“It’s a memory trick,” he shifted through the discarded deck and began sorting them out, “you give certain cards points of either 1, 0 or -1. So cards with values between 2 and 6 are worth 1, cards with values between 10 or eleven get -1 and cards with values between seven and nine are worth 0. By tallying up the points, you can figure out what cards have been discarded and better predict what will come up next.”

“But . . . I”

“You thought that I wouldn’t be able to do something like that because I lack his freaky brain?” he pointed at his brother, who rolled his eyes, “Yeah, obviously. That’s why I taught myself tricks.”

“That’s cheating!” she huffed and he blinked innocently.

“Oh no. Cheating would be that forced shuffle you pulled. It made counting so much easier.”

She groaned, sitting back, “So you were even using my cheating against me? Fine, I get it. I’ll go back to work.”

“Hmm?”

“Those new policies you brought in? I’m pacifying the remaining nobles opposing them. Just turn up whenever you have something else for us to do.”

As she wandered over to the door, holding her head high, the brothers looked at each other. Genji pulled his mouth upwards at the side and tilted his head. Hanzo raised his eyes to the ceiling before nodding wearily.

“Hey Fareeha, we’ll do this.” Genji spoke up. She paused turning. “I mean, we should act as Kings occasionally right?”

 

* * *

 

 

The balcony doors crashed open as the three men, clad only in their ruffs and dolled up wigs, stumbled away.

“You won’t get away with this, brat!” one with an immense golden pompadour screamed, “You’ll regret oppressing us nobles!”

“ _Former_ nobles,” Genji corrected as the door swung shut behind them, leaving only the trio still on the balcony, surrounding by various clothing articles, “you bet your attire, land, rights and assets, after all.”

He absently swung a golden bracelet around on his finger.

“Why are people so illogical?” Hanzo grumbled beside him, fiddling with his crown. Genji shrugged.

“Well, new reforms were bound to meet resistance. I’m just surprised it took them this long.”

“No thanks to you,” Fareeha sighed, kneading her temple, “and to think of all the effort I put into handling this peacefully.”

“ _Hah_?” the bracelet stopped swinging, “Handling it’?”

“These policies of yours can’t just magically be done,” she pointed out, “I’ve been conducting large-scale trials of them within royalty-owned lands and used the gathered data to distribute commercial rights amongst the major noble supporters of the Amari family. The profits made between those two parties allowed me to keep the remaining families in check as I split away the minor factions siding with them, slowly shaving away the opposition's influence.”

Both were now staring at her, agape.

“Had we managed to peacefully convince those three from before, we would have diplomatically brought all the factions under our control . . . what’s happening to your faces?”

“Hey, Fareeha,” Genji whispered, “blame this on youthful impudence but, are you actually intelligent?”

“Oi.”

“How is this possible?” Hanzo didn’t even bother with politeness and she scowled.

“Maybe I’m not good at card games, like you two maniacs, but I have been running this country alongside my Mother since I was born. After graduating Elkia’s National Academy, I chose to enter the military and earnt the title of Captain. The friends I have from school give me connections to the noble families and my civil service means I’m often relied on as an intermediary advisor and what the hell, are you two okay?”

Over the progression of the announcement, both brothers had begun slumping further until their faces were gaunt as they stared straight at the table, cheeks crushed against the wood.

“Graduated high school . . . lot’s of friends . . .” Hanzo echoed.

“A military Captain . . . A trusted advisor . . .” Genji agreed.

“She is a princess.”

“With lot’s of money.”

“Not to mention, she’s athletically capable.”

“Grew up in a nurturing environment.”

“Hanzo?” she asked, nervous, “Genji?”

Slowly, green hair shifted and she flinched back from the look in his eye. “Hey. Fareeha. We never agreed on what would happen if _I_ won, did we?”

She swallowed.

“Shit.”

 

* * *

 

 

“C-Come on, _anija_. We must face this challenge head on!”

“Mm. I’m right b-beside you.”

They took another step and Genji squeaked, “Actually, I’ll just hold on.”

His grip on Hanzo’s arm tightened into painful levels. The pair were in the mountainous region of Elkia, where each street was a staircase higher than the last, the city steadily growing up the mountainside. A lady sent them a concerned look as she walked past and they both looked anywhere else, walking right back into Fareeha’s armour.

“I hope you know how pathetic you both look. This was _your_ idea.” She folded her arms, disapproving.

“Agoraphobia is a lot worse when you’re actually out in the open. Show some pity!”

“Please don’t.” Hanzo shot his brother a dark look, his hair loose and dangling in a protective curtain in front of his face. Genji stuck his tongue out in retort, before looking back and finally noticing the berth they were being given, the quiet anxiety on the faces of the citizens hurrying past.

“Hey . . . is it just me, or are they looking at us funny? Surely they’ve seen shut-ins before, right?”

“Oh, you’re just noticing?” he turned and squeaked at the dark look on Fareeha’s face, “You’ve _finally_ realised that seeing Elkia’s rulers walking around with someone looking like a _Warbeast_ is _maybe_ a _bad_ idea?"

She threw her arms in the air for emphasis, and the azure wings stretching out from her arms puffed up in her outrage. Her tail feathers bristled.

Hanzo blinked, “In our defence, you did agree by the Covenants.”

“I most certainly did not agree to walk around in public like this!” she growled back, eyes glinting threateningly, “You’re going to cause a panic.”

Behind them, Genji was frowning.

“Wait . . . are you saying . . . Warbeasts look like _that_?” he gestured to her variety of feathers and she rolled her eyes. 

“What did you think they looked like?”

“Well, I thought it was a once-a-full-moon thing,” he admitted, immediately going for his phone, Hanzo watching him with a blend of judgment and curiosity, whereas Fareeha just squinted.

“What’s the full moon got to do with anything?”

“The Warbeasts,” Genji read aloud, “the fourteenth ranked Exceed. Their combined territory makes up the third largest nation, the Eastern Federation. Warbeasts have highly advanced physical capabilities and senses, including a sixth sense that supposedly let’s them read minds. In other words . . . the Eastern Federation . . .”

Both watched as he began chuckling evilly.

“It’s an Arcadia of cute _kemonomimi_ girls!!”

“There are men, elderly, and children too, you maniac.” Fareeha shot back, beyond exasperated. Hanzo meanwhile, had assumed a curdled face that beautifully combined ‘what?’ and ‘God, how are we related?’

“We’ve got our next story quest. Conquest of the Eastern Federation begins now!” he pointed dramatically in the vague direction and Fareeha caught his collar.

“Right now? You do understand the implications of them being the _third largest nation_ , right?!”

“Details!” Genji sung, quickly tapping in ‘Conquer the Eastern Federation’ above their other two objectives. 

Hanzo thumbed his temple, before lightly whacking his brother in the gut.

“Before you become too dedicated on turning this into a harem game, we have other priorities, Little Brother.”

Genji immediately deflated, dropping down out of Fareeha’s grip. “Yeah, yeah, I know. Come on.”

“What are you two doing?” Fareeha turned as they both trotted to the side of the street, before flinging themselves over to the street below, easily manoeuvring their way across the various brickwork and gaps. “You know I can’t actually fly, right?!”

 

Genji, after hours of searching, finally dropped down against a back alley wall. 

“No luck huh?”

“This city is strange.” Hanzo said simply, holding out a rough looking donut. Genji took it.

“I guess . . . this isn’t very good.”

“There is a shortage of sugar and other commodities,” Hanzo told him, mournfully, “the cookies Fareeha made must have been fairly expensive.”

“Finally!”

They both looked up to find Fareeha panting in the alley’s entrance, a positive aura of rage emanating from her. Genji swallowed the rest of his mouthful. “Oh. Hey, Fareeha. Where’ve you been?”

“I spend hours hunting you two over the city and all I get it ‘Oh’? Looking like this the entire time!” she gestured pointedly at her wings. Hanzo continued to nibble.

“Why should we care?”

“You have some major personality problems, Hanzo.”

“Why didn’t you just follow us?” Genji asked innocently and she rounded on him.

“Funnily enough, I can't jump five metres and walk around on the roofs of houses like a freak.”

“It’s called being a ninja!” Genji beamed up at her. She groaned, burying her face in one hand.

(McCree was right, I really do need to rein these two in. But how? I need a game that is truly, one hundred per cent chance. Something they can’t think their way around.)

She narrowed her eyes in thought as Genji handed the donut back and Hanzo quickly began demolishing that one as well.

“Genji,” she folded her arms, “I’m challenging you to another game.”

He frowned. “Again? What is it this time?”

“Same conditions as the last one. You become a decent person who acts on behalf of his country.”

Genji scowled, “Fine. Whatever-”

“No,” Hanzo tied up his hair, scarf draping across his back, “I’ll do it this time. We are both the Dragon, after all.”

“ _Anija_! I knew you’d come through!”

“Also, like this morning, if I win, we can make one declaration you must comply with.” He droned and she nodded.

“Very well. I propose our game to be,” she pointed back out to the alley’s entrance, where the main street could be seen beyond, “guessing whether the next person who walks past is male or female.”

“Best of ten wins,” Hanzo agreed and they both raised their hand.

“Aschiente!”

 

9 - 1

Hanzo WINNER

 

“Are you kidding me?” Fareeha groaned, slumping against the alley wall, all her plumage drooping, as Hanzo smirked across. Genji, draped across Hanzo’s back, tilted his head in manner reminiscent of a bird himself.

“Hey, out of curiosity, were you thinking that people wander around this town aimlessly?” 

She blinked, straightening. “What do you mean? It’s just a fifty-fifty chance.”

Genji fervently shook his head, “No, not really. Hanzo was making his assumptions by recalling the trends he’d observed around town - local business, this particular area’s density of employment compared to residential, and even just the sex ratio of people walking around in the street right now.”

Fareeha stared, before slowly turning to the eighteen year old. “Is that . . . really true?”

He held up two fingers in a distinct ‘V’. “Victory.”

“Are you two always this over zealous about games?” she asked, baffled. They stood tall.

“When it comes to gaming-”

“-The Dragon hungers for constant victory.”

Hanzo gave her a once over. “Gain a golden _khepresh_.”

 

“What even is this?” Fareeha adjusted the golden headpiece as the trio walked through the streets, “It’s kind of awkward.”

“A traditional war crown worn by pharaohs of Egypt,” Hanzo gave her a side eye, “ironically.”

“You have some serious issues.”

“Yeah, you’re being more surly than normal,” Genji’s arms were resting behind his head, “What’s up with that?”

“I’m fine.”

“Sure you are.”

“Hey, I want another go,” Fareeha piped up. “I want to know if you’ll be able to keep this up all day.” 

They both watched her wearily.

“Aschiente!”

 

#3 - Ghost Leg.

Over three metres of changing lines later, the siblings hit the correct one.

The bet was: wear a robotic face mask

 

#4 - Super Spicy Takoyaki Russian Roulette

Six takoyaki were set before them, and Fareeha grumbled as she immediately felt her throat spice up, the pair staring in faint horror as she reacted no more heavily than they did with normal ones.

The bet was: freeze all the feathers

 

#7 - Game of Life

 

#10 - Dice roll

 

#12 - Scissors-paper-rock

 

“One more! Just one more match!”

The setting sun was coasting the horizon behind them, and Fareeha still refused to back down. Genji slumped to the ground, legs crossed. 

“Seriously? We’ve spent the _entire day_ testing out the power of the covenants on you-”

“Changing physical appearance, attire manifestation, elemental control, movement control, personality manipulation.”

“Thank you, _anija_.”

“I won’t back down,” she folded her arms around the iridescent purple streaks in her armour, “as long as I have a reason to keep trying, I won’t ever back down.”

“If that’s the majority mentally, I’m starting to see why Elkia’s become the way it is.” Genji groaned. Beside him, Hanzo huffed, leaning back against a wall. Fareeha sighed.

“Fine, I promise this is the last time. This one will really be just luck,” she jerked a thumb over her shoulder at a pair of pigeons, “we guess how long before they take off.”

Genji hung his head. “Fine. Aschiente. You can guess first.”

“Aschiente. Thirty seconds.” 

Genji hauled himself to his feet, stretched out his back, and stared at the pigeons.

“Three seconds.”

He revealed the rock in his right palm and flung out. Three seconds later, it clattered against the stone and they took off in a flurry of feathers. Fareeha immediately rounded on him.

“Hey, that’s cheating!”

“There were no rules to cheat against.” Genji retorted and she let out an immense groan, pulling at her hair.

“Please, Ms Fareeha,” Hanzo rumbled, “you should let it rest.”

“Why?” she turned to him and he blinked at the glint in her eye, “Why the hell can’t I win _once_? I’m doing this for Elkia . . .  for _Imanity_ . . . would it kill the odds to turn in my favour once?”

The brothers glanced at each other and then Genji turned back, expression serious. “Because ‘luck’ is an illusion. Just waiting for the odds to turn in your favour will never truly result in victory.”

She blinked. “What in Overwatch are you talking about?”

He thought for a moment, “Take a pack of cards; without any jokers, what’s the chance of winning a game by getting the ace of spades?”

“Well . . . it would be one in fifty-two, right?”

“As a default yes,” he tilted his head, “however, that deck was brand new. And nearly all decks are packaged the same way. Remove the jokers and the bottom card will almost certainly be the ace of spades.”

She frowned, “But . . . I didn’t know it was brand new.”

“Exactly. Had you possessed that one piece of information beforehand, you’re 1.92% chance of winning would become next to certain. Everything that occurs is the results of patterns, trends and countless other invisible variables. Simply put, the more you know about a game, the more likely you are to win. When it comes down to it, the only time ‘luck’ comes into play is the moment you’re born. You can be born gifted athletically, intellectually, you can have a standard family or a real _shit_ one,” he almost spat that out and Hanzo glanced over warily, “and, in Overwatch, you can have the worst luck of all, and get born as part of Imanity.” 

He slumped back, “Everything that happens after can be manipulated through understanding, predicting and manipulating variables. When it comes down to it, chance doesn’t actually exist in life."

“Probability is ideally a simple calculable equation, when no uncertainties are involved. Unfortunately, that’s not our case.” Hanzo inputted quietly, catching her eye. Genji locked his fingers together.

“Why do you think Imanity keeps losing? Nobody knows enough about games. It’s why we’re so stuck.”

“Stuck?” she echoed and he gestured vaguely around.

“We’ve run out of information. If we want to move against the Eastern Federation, we need to know the Warbeasts’ weakness. Yet all we have is that they have devastatingly powerful physical advantages and uncanny senses.”

“So they can even read minds.”

“Forget about bluffing, we couldn’t even strategize without them knowing,” Genji grit his teeth, “we’ll have millions of eyes reading straight through us and no way to retaliate. That’s not even a game anymore. We’ve read every book in the castle, and then set out today to get more information on the Warbeasts, along with our original goal of the Flügel. Yet there is not a single library, not even a bookstore, in the city. Do you guys even want to survive?”

Hanzo dropped a hand onto his shoulder and Fareeha blinked.

(All this time . . . they’ve been researching? I thought they were just . . . I didn’t realise)

Genji looked her dead in the eye. “You’d have to be an idiot to fight a battle you don’t know how to win.”

She bristled, and stepped forward, “But if we don’t take action, nothing changes! We can’t just sit around waiting for things to get worse! Even if sacrifices have to be made, we should do what we can to protect Elkia and her people!”

“Your thinking is influenced by your military training,” Genji shot down coolly, “Do you understand how dire our situation is? Imanity _can’t afford_ to lose anymore. One wrong move and it’s over.”

(All this time, I thought they were screwing around.)

“Still though, it sounds like you’ve been keeping what’s left together pretty well.” She paused glancing up to find Genji rubbing his arms sheepishly, “We were wondering why our reforms had so little resistance . . . and, knowing us, we’d probably never have asked. So thanks for dealing with all of that. We’d probably just have used games to force everything through.”

She blinked, absently reached forward and began knuckling his head, “Is it just me or are you being nice?”

“Hey!”

She ducked away from his revenge swipe, before exhaling a planting her hands on her hips. “Fine then. I’m going to go out on a limb, and ask if you two actually bothered to ask someone whilst you combed the town.”

They exchanged a glance.

“Why would we do-” the world around them promptly darkened and they all jumped, staring up, “what the _hell is that_?!”

“It’s beautiful . . .” Hanzo breathed.

Soaring above them, a floating island created out of glowing blue crystals had taken a path across Elkia. On closer inspecting, the crystals were actually leaves sprouting from the single, largest tree they had ever seen, its amber roots hanging in the air. It was _immense_ , almost the same size as Elkia, and glittering blue sparkles rained down over the city.

Fareeha just spared it a glance. “Oh. I forgot it was coming around today."

Hanzo was still in awe.

“Laputa really does exist!”

“Laputa?” Fareeha echoed, absently plucking at her defrosting feathers. “I don’t know what you guys are talking about, but that’s Avant Heim, one of the Phantasma.”

“That’s a Phantasma?” Genji turned, partially aghast, “As in the second-ranked exceed? How are we supposed to even play against _tha_ t? How does it swear by the Covenants?! It’s an _island_!!”

“Genji, if that is Avant Heim . . . then that is were the Flügel reside, if I recall correctly.”

Genji spared his brother a look. “So, all of this has come back around to allying ourselves with the Flügel? What was their rank again?”

“Sixth.”

“So still in those legendary top-6, huh?” Genji ruffled his hair, “How would we even get up there?”

They both stared, before Hanzo opened his mouth.

“BALUS.” They observed the still floating castle and the eldest huffed in disappointment.

“Ah, not going to work here?” Genji snickered and Hanzo sighed.

“Well, you’d imagine their servers would be pretty good.”

Fareeha just turned to them, puzzled.

“You know, if it’s a Flügel you want, there’s one nearby.”

“Just hanging around?” Genji asked, eyebrow raised and Fareeha coughed.

“Ah, well, about five years ago, there were reports about a Flügel that had appeared at Elkia’s National Library. My mother went to investigate and, well, ended up losing the library and all of the collection . . .”

“Oh so there was a library?” Genji asked brightly, before calmly pressing his palms together. “Then please explain _why you would give up all your knowledge, it is literally Imanity’s only weapon?!?!_ ”

He ended it with a distinctly obscene hand gesture.

“That’s what I was going to say,” she shoved at the middle finger in her face, “it’s common knowledge - we had to remove all the directions because we lost possession of it, but if you’d bothered to ask someone about the library, you’d have been sent straight there.”

Genji’s extended finger paused. “. . . I can still be mad about your mother betting away the damn thing.”

She rolled her eyes, and began heading off towards the edge of town. “Suit yourself. _I’ll_ show you where it is."

 

* * *

 

 

_Ranked sixth among the Exceed. The Flügel - winged monsters of destruction, created during the Great War from a time immemorial in order to kill the Old Deus._

They both gazed at the rather plain looking library.

“You wouldn’t think one would just be living this close, would you?”

“So what? Lucky for us.” Hanzo shrugged.

Fareeha, meanwhile, had begun twitching. “Um, guys, are you sure this is a good idea? We call these things monsters for a reason.”

“Of course it’s a good idea,” the party began making their way up past the columns, “that god-killer sits atop all the books that we’ve been looking for. Quite frankly, we can’t afford to let that information go to waste.”

“You don’t have to come if you’re scared.” Hanzo arched an eyebrow and Fareeha stared back coolly.

(It’s a trap. It’s a trap. It’s a goddamn trap)

“Of course I’m scared. Only a fool wouldn’t be. But that doesn’t mean I won’t come.” She strode up to stand beside them and Genji smirked at his brother, before glancing over.

“And you’re positive that the Flügel always play the same game?”

“Yes. My mother told me and she was certain. Why wouldn’t they play a game that they’ve never lost at?”

“Because they’re a bunch of idiots,” they all stared up at the immense doors waiting to usher them into the library, and Genji rested his hands on the right door’s handle, “and we’ll use it to begin our world conquest.”

Hanzo took the left door and then they both shoved hard. The two great doors swung in and golden light streamed out.

What awaited them inside was certainly more impressive than the outer shell portrayed.

Huge towers of books lined the walls, beautiful wooden pedestal stacked them in tiers to form a maze and the floor, and most incredibly, an immense blue seal pulsed near the stained light of the dome, and around it, immense gatherings of books simply floated in neatly arranged cubes.

“Now this is more what I was hoping for!” Genji glanced excitedly, “Hanzo?”

The elder nodded. “It’s perfect.”

“Now where’s that angelic monster? You’d think the huge magic seal sort of betrays the owner of this place . . .”

They’d barely taken two steps when the dome suddenly became showered in golden light.

“Welcome . . .”

The Flügel descended down from the skies, golden wings glowing and white dress swirling. An immense staff, bedecked in gold and laurel, was clutched in her hands and colour shifting eyes held crosses in place of pupils.

Laurels decorated golden hair, held up in a slight ponytail and her wrists and ankles were encircled with leather cords. Her winged-sandaled feet lightly touched the tip of one of the bookshelves and her wings stretched out behind her.

“Genji!” Fareeha hissed, heart pounding. The younger nodded.

“Yeah, I know."

“The doctor is in. Unfortunately,” her flawless visage sparkled, “whatever you desire, I can’t do much. There’s just no cure for being born a human.”

“Calling the Flügel an ‘angel’ just isn’t right,” he exhaled shakily, “she’s nothing less than Death incarnate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behold the Angel of Death! (Think Winged Victory)
> 
> Big over powerful selfish entity that Lucio passionately dislikes (Me: eyes a Very Specific Corporation with glee)
> 
> And the Shimada Clan does indeed exist in this story - the good, and all the bad of those assholes
> 
> Not many intense games this round, but next chapter's going to be a shocker (stares into the void)
> 
> Thank you to everyone who left kudos and commented; it's damn encouraging.
> 
> See you all next week \^0^/


	6. Did Someone Call a Doctor?

Genji spoke first.

“Are we in agreement that she is unbelievably attractive?” he hissed under his breath.

Hanzo glanced over, wearily.

“Are you genuinely planning on forming a harem here, little brother?”

“No, I agree with Genji. For a harbinger of death and destruction, she is really hot.” 

They both turned to look at Fareeha. She shrugged.

“What? It’s the truth.”

“Why thank you!” Above them, the Flügel giggled into her palm, “I am curious though . . . what in Overwatch would Imanity’s two new rulers, Kings Genji and Hanzo, want with me?”

“You already know about us?” Genji grinned, “ _Yosh_ , I’ll be blunt.” He prodded a finger towards the ground, “Hand over this library.”

“Oh?” The Flügel drifted down, landing right before them. With a wave of her hand, a table and chairs appeared before them and she sat down elegantly. “You want my library? That’s a rather brave claim.”

“Well, it’s easy to be brave, Miss . . .?”

“Dr. Angela Ziegler,” She bowed her head, “Forgive me for not introducing myself earlier. I don’t have many visitors.”

“Dr. Ziegler then. It’s easy to be brave when looking at something as beautiful as you.”

Genji sat down, grin in place. Hanzo rolled his eyes.

“Ms Fareeha, I thought these god-killers were meant to strike _fear_ into the hearts of men?” he glanced over, and found her sitting beside Genji, equally as entranced by the angelic figure.

Hanzo blinked before exhaling.

“You’re both useless.”

“But to get this discussion back on track,” Angela’s eyes glittered cerulean, pristine smile not broken even slightly, as a teacup manifested between her fingers, “you are here asking for my library. Am I to take that as challenge, _human_?”

“Go for it.” Genji beamed and her smile curled at the edges.

“Then perhaps it would be wise to tell you this - before the Ten Covenants, we Flügel would devote ourselves to collecting the severed heads of those we fought against. In this time, free of murder and violence, we have come to value knowledge above all else instead. Knowledge is stored in books, and libraries contain them in invaluable amounts. To a Flügel such as myself, one who has taken the title of a scholar, this library is worth more than my own life.”

Her eyes were smug over the edge of the teacup.

“You have officially asked me to wage my own life. I do hope you have a item of equal value.”

Genji grinned, and held his fingers up in a victory sign. “How does forty thousand books from a parallel universe sound?”

She paused and spat out the tea, managing to strike the siblings right in their faces, coughing violently.

Hanzo sighed.

“It would be less of a problem if you cut your God damn hair.”

“No.”

“S-Surely you jest!” Angela coughed up the last of her tea, “Where would you even have stored them all? I know for certain that there is nowhere else left in Elkia that could contain-”

Genji held up his tablet, “All are nice and safe in here. I downloaded books to help in online quizzes, and then Hanzo got way too into it. Philosophy books, trivia, medicinal texts, even encyclopaedias, all detailing another world.”

Angela stared at it, her gaze burning, before sliding her eyes to them instead.

“Am I to gather from this that you both are from a world different to this one?”

Genji gave her a thumbs up. She immediately shrugged.

“That’s impossible.”

They both blinked, before turning to Fareeha. Genji planted his hands on his hips.

“Hey, you said that it wasn’t impossible here!”

“Well, it shouldn’t be!” she protested, “It’s just a larger version of a teleportation or warp spell, right?”

“Not at all,” Angela sat back, “that sorts of magic only allow for transport within this world. Spells that can traverse dimensions are completely unique and the key issue is tethering. Not only do you have to be transported across a world, you then have to be continuously tethered to a new one, otherwise the subject would simply return to their original world. Even the Old Deus couldn’t keep two humans tethered for as long as you two have been here.”

“Well, I don’t know all of those details,” Genji opened up one of the books, “but look for yourself. You probably can’t read it but-”

“What are you talking about? I am fluent in all 700 of Overwatch’s written languages and . . . and . . .” she took the tablet from him, scanning through it, eyes wide, “I can’t read it?”

The brothers tapped palms.

“Japanese doesn’t exist in this world!”

“A language I don’t know? An encyclopaedia from a world I don’t know? Forty _thousand_ books?”

She lifted up the tablet, eyes shining.

“And all contained in this little board?!”

"Ah, you’re drooling! Drooling!”

She blinked, and wiped her mouth. “Excuse my manners. But even if I accept these books, I still find it impossible to accept your claim from another world.”

“Then how do we prove it and be done with the subject? I want to get this game on the roll.”

“Well, if you would permit, I would like to perform a physical exam. I assure you I am qualified.”

“A physical . . .?” Genji’s voice trailed off, sending his suddenly rigid brother a quick glance, before straightening, “well, the two of us are blood brothers. So if you just check me, it automatically confirms him too, right?”

“Yes, of course.”

“All right then,” he sat up on the table, “check me.”

“Very well, then,” She stood up and her white dress flared out, “Allow me to clarify that I will be using my staff to examine for the presence of Spirit Circuits.”

“Spirit Circuits?” Genji echoed, “You mean like the ones in the sky? I thought humans didn’t have them anyway.”

“We don’t have large enough ones to connect to magic, no,” Fareeha spoke up, “but every living thing possesses internal ones in some form or another. That extends to all of Overwatch, and includes things like plants, rivers, etc. It’s how beings like the Phantasma exist.”

“For example,” Angela flared out her wings, “the Flügel, who have high numbers of Spirit Circuits, are one of the strongest wielders of magic. The vast majority exist within our wings, but there are still many within our main bodies.”

She twirled her staff and slammed the butt into the ground. A fire lit atop the weapon, and a golden aura began emanating from the headpiece. Genji blinked, waving his hand in delight as his entire body began to glow.

Angela remained still, eyes narrow in focus, before she slowly began to shake.

“You . . . how . .  . that’s . . .”

“No Spirit Circuits, I take it?” Genji asked smugly and jumped as she dropped her staff to clasp his hands.

“None at all! Even though you’re biologically identical to Imanitians, you cannot be classified as a living organism with Overwatch. I am truly apologetic for having considered you both mere Imanitians!”

Fareeha’s forehead twitched. “Gee, thanks.”

“And what does that mean for us now?” Hanzo asked, leaning against the table. Angela stepped back, coughing into her hand.

“Simply put, it means you are unknown.”

“Huh?”

“Unknown, or the not-known,” Her hands clasped together as her wings fanned wide and gold, “it is the word that describes the wealth of knowledge hidden to us, waiting to be discovered, standing just outside our current understanding and ceaselessly inviting us to search further!”

With each joyful proclamation, she’d slowly begun rising up off the floor. Genji squished himself beside his brother.

“So, I take it we’ve proven ourselves?”

She dropped back, smile shining. “Absolutely. However, I would like to raise one point before the game.”

They glanced at each other, before gesturing for her to go on.

“I am of the opinion that this library is not equal to the collection you have offered me. For that matter, I believe that the wager would be balanced if I were to include myself along with my library.”

“Yourself?” Genji echoed and she nodded.

“My abilities, loyalty and knowledge would all be at your fingertips.”

He brightened, and jotted it down.

“Sounds good! We were originally planning on allying with a Flügel anyway, so that works well for us.”

She clapped her hands together, “Excellent! Oh, and please add on to your wager that you’ll stop by for tea every week? I am going to love getting to know you both more!”

She leaned in and her eyes were beginning to get slightly bright as she chuckled greedily.

They both watched with raised eyebrows.

Genji sighed and held up a single finger. “You make it sound like you’ve already won! So to clarify your point, after this you’ll follow our every demand?”

“But of course,” she politely drew back and, with her back to the sun streaming in through the stained glass, her entire face was thrown into darkness, “there is, after all, no means for you to win, so feel free to clarify whatever you so desire.”

 

* * *

 

 

She led the way to a small wrought-iron elevator, that let out a concerning creak, before sliding down. Awed gasps escaped as the true trove of the library, a vast underground cavern of levels and shelves, all stacked high with books, maps, navigational devices and artefacts, spilled out beneath them. Angela coughed.

“Please allow me to explain. We will be playing Materialisation Word Chain. Just like in regular Word Chain, two players take turns to say words that connect to the previous one. You can use multiple words if it counts as a single noun, and you must chain the last sound of my word to the first sound of your word. Repeating a word that has already been said, not answering before thirty seconds is up, or being rendered unable to continue playing; all result in a loss. However, please be mindful that this is _Materialisation_ Word Chain.”

They exited out on the bottom floor and she led them to a small table surrounded by two high backed chairs. A glowing golden sphere of magic seals hovered above the table, shifting and charged.

“If a selected word is present, all cases of the word will disappear, but if the word is not present, it will, instead, appear. You understand the implications don’t you?”

She and Genji took their seats in the two chairs, her eyes sparkled as he just listened with a bland poker face.

“It will, however, only be perceivable to those who are within a certain radius to the materialisation sphere,” she gestured to it, “and for this game, that means that only the four of us present will be affected by it. Everything that happens during the game will be reversed upon completion of the game, so don’t be concerned if a couple of us die during its run.”

“How pleasant,” Fareeha’s face twisted, as she assumed a perch atop one of the book cubes, “I think _I’ll_ take charge in preventing that from happening.”

“Ah, but just before we start, I’d like to clarify something,” Genji held out a hand and Hanzo made his way over, “think of us as a single player, rather than two.”

“Very well. I welcome a wider breadth of knowledge. Maybe then I won’t be as disappointed as usual.”

“Thank you, Dr. Ziegler,” Genji reached for his shirt and Hanzo sighed, “ _anija_?”

“Yes, yes,”

She gasped as their clothes hit the ground, and in the candlelight of the library’s depths, their tattoos sparkled and shivered.

Her smile was cutting.

“How interesting,” she held up a hand and the sphere promptly exploded out all the seals, countless magic scriptures encircling them like rings, leaving only the golden sphere right between them, “now, try not to let this end as soon as _frail_ Imanitians normally do.”

“We understand,” Genji and Hanzo sat down in the chair, “ _gēmu o hajimeyou_.”

 

“Please feel free to take the first turn,” she offered genially and Genji thought for a moment.

“Going first, huh? Well then . . .”

He brightened.

**"Hydrogen B[omb]**. **”**

Above them, an immense grey cylinder materialised directly above them. Angela frowned at it in confusion, before a piston clunked into place.

(The wind pressure . . . no, the _air_ pressure is changing!)

“What is that?” Fareeha breathed, but Angela was already leaping to her feet, eyes blue with alarm,

“OMNIPOTENT FOURTH PROVIDENCE!"

Her wings erupted into a shower of golden light as their surroundings were blasted away into an immense ash cloud. The golden sphere pulsed strong.

The siblings sat, unaffected, in their chair, Fareeha just staring out beside them, aghast at the utterly decimated landscape. A pulsing golden barrier had formed over their chairs and the table and Angela was floating outside the shield. Her eyes shone gold.

“Trying to commit suicide on your first move? I must say it was unexpected, however, the spell I used was [ **Om]nipotent fourth providen[ce]**. If I hadn’t been kind enough to protect you, the game would have been over then and there.”

She floated down and sat primly in her own chair.

“Who are you trying to fool, Dr. Ziegler?” Genji laughed, “I knew you wouldn’t let it be over just like that. Think of it as a leap of faith.”

She drew her knees up and chuckled, “Well, I suppose that’s true. Still, try to keep it a bit more interesting than that.”

He laughed, “Oh well, I guess we’re not going to win using the third rule if you can withstand that sort of explosion, then.”

“I’m glad that you understand. Please feel free to continue."

“Okay, then . . . how about [ **S]pirit Circuit[s]**?”

Around then, desolation stretched from the effects of the bomb, but high above, the sky was still sprawling. With a final shine, the dividing lines winked out of existence. Angela blinked and Genji glanced at her wings.

“That’s not an issue, is it?”

“Not at all,” She shifted down to sit more naturally, “Of course some of my physical capabilities will be limited, and I won’t be able to fly, but the core ones inside my body can’t be removed by this game, so I am perfectly all right.”

“Oh I get it. So basically it’s like removing a smartphone’s connection-”

“Smartphone? Connection?” she was immediately in their faces and Genji hastily pushed her away as Hanzo went rigid. “Are those words related to the thin board?”

“Ah! Too close, too close!”

“Genji, she’s . . .”

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Genji managed to shove the Flügel back over, spinning his finger in the air, “Dr. Ziegler? Your turn?”

“Oh right, well, for something less exciting . . . [ **S]tallio[n]**.”

Fareeha found herself face to face with an immense chestnut beast, snorting in her face and all her feathers fluffed up. She reflexively slammed a fist into its face. Genji thought for a moment.

“Very well then. **[N]utell[[a]**.” the chocolate spread appeared and Hanzo promptly opened the can and began eating it straight out of the jar. “From now on, it’s just a matter of endurance.”

 

“You know,” Angela mused after an hour, “this landscape is very dull. **[S]easho[re]**.”

The irradiated landscape immediately brightened up, sand covering the ground, and crystal blue waves surrounding them.

The Sun pulsed brightly overhead and both brothers immediately yelped, diving under the table.

The Flügel blinked, peering under at them. “Hm? Are you two all right down there?”  
“They both hate the outdoors.” Fareeha offered as explanation, absently patting the toucan resting in her lap.

Genji whimpered. “It’s way too bright!”  
“We’re completely exposed like this . . .” Hanzo was twitching beside him and Genji huffed, holding up a hand.

“[ **R]oo[f]**!”

A cabana like structure formed over the table and both let out sighs of relief. Fareeha shifted into the shade and Angela brightened.

“Ah, good. A pseudo-realm is less impactful than reality, but it surely is better to be in the shade than in direct sunlight. **[F]ruit Jui[ce]**.”

Four glasses appeared and she held out a hand, “I understand that Imanity requires hydration in hot temperatures. It would disrupt the fun if I had to end the game over something so mundane.”

They all grabbed a glass each and the brothers tentatively retook their position in the chair. Genji swirled his drink.  
“So why would the Flügel consider ‘Doctor’ an important title? Also, I’m gathering you in particular refer to the term in the medical sense, not just in the learned sense. **[Ce]ntipe[de]**.”  
“It’s quite simple – as our core interest, we as an Exceed desire to learn. We research as much as we can and strive to let nothing stop the advance of our unique endeavours. I, personally, have found the study of medicine fascinating. For example, **[D]actyl joint[s]**.”

“Oh?” Genji observed his now thoroughly flexible fingers and toes, “doesn’t that seem dangerous?”

Her head tilted, “What do you mean by that?”  
Hanzo sighed, “ **[S]ea sal[t]**.”

“Maybe some things should be considered more carefully,” Genji pointed out, “you should not run ahead without taking time to observe the whole picture.”

Angela blinked and slowly lowered her fruit juice, “. . . **[T]alisma[n]**. There are some who would disagree with you.” Her expression darkened slightly, “And there are a rare few who would even consider that opinion as an obstacle in the advancement of science. They would be wrong. You will find that _I_ have _no_ such mental crutch in my determination.”

 

* * *

“You know, Dr. Ziegler,” it had been hours since the game’s commencement, the sun long since set, and the table was currently situated on an immense ancient step pyramid, with everything from a full orchestra playing beneath them, to a barbecue platter that the siblings were eating off, “do Flügel get hungry? **[M]ant[le].** ”

She shook her head, “Not at all. We do not require organic substance to continue existing. **[L]antern[s].** ”

The entire area was awash with lights and Fareeha, currently wrestling with about twelve various monsters, let off a sigh of relief and hurled one off the temple's side.

“Okay, well what about fatigue then? I mean, the sun’s about to rise again. Surely that has _some_ effect on you. **[S]ubterranean Outer C[ore].** ”

“You should know that, unlike Imanity, the Flügel were created to be weapons. It would be unseemly for us to be held back by something so pathetic as material needs. **[Or]lulu’a[c]**.”

Fareeha let out a shriek of rage as an immense moth spawned near hair, the spores from its wings beginning to burn through the temple steps. Grabbing the nearest pillar, she hurled it straight into the monster’s wings. Genji let out a soft hum.

“So you don’t ever sleep? Doesn’t that get old? **[C]rus[t]**.”

“Are you implying that you’d like to take a break?” she smiled, “Please feel free to stop the game whenever you’d like. I’ve had more than enough fun. All the other members of Imanity that I’ve played with have been considerably less interesting. **[T]ime Clo[ck]**.”

Genji’s gaze sharpened. “You’ve been calling us weak and helpless all day. You’re pretty disdainful of Imanity, aren’t you? I mean, for someone part of the legendary top six, I guess dead last must look like tiny ants to you.”

She began to nod, before pausing as he leant forward.

“But didn’t you know? Ants are far stronger than they appear, and there are more of them then there will ever be of us. **[C]reatu[re]**.”

“I humbly apologise,” her voice reeked of insincerity, “I wasn’t aware that Imanity had the mental capacity to think of itself as anything but weak.”

“Yeah, and there’s your problem. Longevity, strength . . . if you think that’s what matters most than you’re even dumber than we are.”

Her expression flickered. “I beg your pardon?”

“Let me clarify. You’re egocentric, you think the entire world revolves around you. See, I’ll even write it for you.” He held up a piece of paper with the characters scrawled on. Her expression remained cool.

“I am perfectly aware of what the word means, but what I fail to understand is how it applies to me. **[R]ainfa[ll]**.”

“You’re curious about the unknown,” Genji worded it out for her, “but you don’t fear it. You have no respect for things you can’t understand.”

They both stood up and Genji turned to wave at Fareeha.

“Hey! Fareeha! Thanks for keeping us safe this whole time!”

“How much longer is this going on for?!” she demanded down the temple steps.

“Well, we’re about to win, so not too much longer!”

Angela’s eyes narrowed, though her smile remained in place.

(Win? That’s a rather large leap)

Hanzo was slowly braiding his hair into a long plait, “This next part is going to kill us all though, so we apologise in advance.”

Fareeha froze and glanced down. Angela’s expression sharpened.

“You both know that the third rule won’t allow you to win-”

“Just watch, Dr. Ziegler.” The pair turned, “This is the potential of Imanity.”

With that they turned and began sprinting up the temple steps. Fareeha just watched them fly up past her in shock. Angela leapt to her feet, the sphere floating up to remain in the vicinity of the competitors. With as much force as they could muster, they leapt into the air.

“ **[L]ithospher[e]**!” They both roared. Around them, the entire surface of the world suddenly vanished, leaving but the burning inner core of the planet beneath them. Angela just blinked as everything suddenly dropped into freefall, Fareeha screaming as the two women were suddenly plummeting through space. Genji grinned viciously.

"The Lithosphere, Crust, Outer Core and Mantle. You were too busy enjoying yourself to learn that I’ve been dismantling this planet for a while now. You fail to respect the unknown. _That_ is what makes you weak.”

Angela stared up at them, nonchalant as they plunged downwards. “Ah. You’ve been planning this ever since you erased my spirit circuits, intending for me to fall to my doom.”

(The Core has an internal temperature of 6000 degrees, and I presume a surface temperature of approximately 3000 degrees. I see you are still intending on killing me. Then again, I might as well keep up this game.)

" **[E]arly morning hal[o]**.” 

In the far distance, the glow of the returning sun vanished, leaving a faint star in the distance.

The brothers inhaled.

“ **[O]xygen ga[s]**.”

Angela went to laugh and then stiffened at the sudden heaviness in her lungs. Her eyes narrowed.

(Trying to smother me now?)

“ **[S]onat[a].** ”

“ **[A]gricultural Memorabili[a]**.”

(Oh, now this is too easy.)

“ **[A]i[r]**.”

(With this, I can breathe again)

She went to inhale before her entire expression went rigid with panic. Her lungs burnt and she gagged desperately. Below her, Fareeha clutched at her throat.

(She’s affected too? Then what are they-?)

She turned and her eyes widened. The two brothers had their mouths together, lungs moving normally. Genji’s were sparkling with superiority.

**As we suspected, Atomic Theory doesn’t yet exist in this world. She simply thought she needed to bring back the oxygen we removed. But we only removed the oxygen. So what she ended up doing was removing all the other elements, and only bringing back oxygen. In concentrations like that, it might as well be toxic. And since Circular Breathing is a Thing, we’ve got more airtime than she does.**

Hanzo gave him a nod. Just before their thirty seconds ran out, they both pulled away and exhaled all the remaining air in their lungs. 

“ **[R]eal atmospher[e]**.”

Angela blinked and then her eyes went wide. Her entire body convulsed, and she clawed as pressure erupted, spreading out from her chest and covering all her limbs.

Genji was smirking down at her, face scrunched from the pain, wrapped in his brother’s arms.

**Feeling that, Flügel? The zero-pressure that comes from losing the atmosphere causing oxygen to expand, causing your internal cells to expand until your core is ruptured. If you weren’t still underestimating us, you would have exhaled when you saw us doing it.**

Angela managed to wrench her head to stare at them.

(Still. It is useless)

“ . . .”

(!! My voice?!)

Genji ground out a smile through his clenched teeth.

**Sound can’t travel through a vacuum, Doctor. And if you can’t respond to us in thirty seconds . . .**

(Then I lose. 

Is that what you’re thinking? 

I must say you do your race proud, for what’s it worth. But, ultimately, you are nothing more than Imanity. And for that reason you will lose)

Her finger began pulsing and Genji went rigid, eyes widening.

Slowly, she began writing in the vacuum, pushing the characters towards him and laughing internally at the irony.

**[E]gocentri[c]**

(This is the difference between us, the gap you will never bridge. Now how in Overwatch can you respond to that? How amusing. You are going to lose in this soundless, fiery landscape that you created. What have you to say human?)

She grinned and then froze.

Genji was holding up the piece of paper he’d written the word on and, sure enough, once her enchanted writing reached them, it had vanished. With a satisfied grin, he flipped the paper over.

**[C]oulomb Forc[e]**

**When Coulomb force vanishes, there is nothing to stop nuclear force from drawing in all the surrounding atoms, an astronomical phenomenon that would normally only occur after the gravitational collapse of a superstar once it reaches the end of its life. A Hyper nova!**

**Capable of obliterating stars that are light years away. If you can write out another word before being burnt alive by a force of over 15 000 000 degrees, equivalent to a Big Bang, well then I’d sure like to see it, Doctor!**

Angela stared out at them, unflinching, before slowly closing her eyes.

(Whoever dies first here loses, even if it’s by a mere millisecond. Hmm. So his first move was to verify that he could summon something I didn’t know. That first explosion gave him all the information he needed. Everything since has been but play, hiding his true end intentions from me. People from another world . . . no, these Imanitians. They are truly impressive.)

All figures dissolved into fire as planets drew together into a single overwhelming force and the universe was completely destroyed.

 

* * *

 

The book cubes floated around them, as they all dropped down onto the library’s ground floor.

Fareeha looked ready to breach the covenants and kill.

“I died.”

“Sorry about that!”

“You little brat!” she lunged at Genji and the two began sprinting around Hanzo, “Why did you have to put us all through that?!”

“Hehe, it was quite the experience,” they glanced up as Angela descended, weary smile in place, “I was utterly defeated was I not? Checkmated from the first move.”

“Yep!” Genji grinned, “So I believe that we are now the guardians of this library and yourself, are we not?”

She blinked, shaking her head. Hovering in her palm was the piece of paper. “You had no way of knowing I would even use ‘egocentric’. By Oasis, you are truly insane.”

Hanzo shrugged, “We’re challenging God. Of course we’re not sane.”

Angela paused, eyes going wide.

“Oh God, that really wasn’t a dream?” Fareeha mumbled to herself.

“Why in Overwatch would you do such a thing?” the Flügel asked, stunned.

“Lúcio is the one who brought us to the world,” Genji said, in simple explanation, “seems only fair to challenge him in exchange, right?”

He clapped his hands together, “Oh and those books were nothing but bait. Feel free to read through them at your leisure. And the library’s still open if you want to continue living here-“

“O, Departed Master,” they all jolted as Angela dropped to her knees, wings fanned wide and hands clasped in prayer, “Beloved Oasis, who blessed us with life. I have found one worthy to succeed you, mighty as you were. They have defeated the Elves, and myself, despite being Imanity.”

She looked up and placed a hand over her heart.

“I am Angela Ziegler of the Flügel, ranked sixth among the Exceed and a member of the Council of Eighteen Wings. From this day, I vow to serve you to the full extent of my ability, and do my duty as your Guardian Angel. I swear this.”

Genji blinked, before beaming, “Welcome to the party, Dr. Ziegler.”

Hanzo nodded. “From now on, leave it to us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh, one of my originals insps for this fic was watching Jibril and just having DPS!Mercy repeating in my brain
> 
> Everyone is very beautiful and everyone agrees
> 
> Hmm, a very powerful scientist, connected to Oasis, whose research methods Mercy disapproves of? I wonder.
> 
> Honestly, I don't know what was harder - the word chaining, or the Not Including fan service
> 
> Thanks to everyone who commented and left kudos this past week! I'll see you all next friday \^o^/


	7. Mother Knows Best

“I don’t  _want_ another bath.”

“Well grow up, _anija_!” Genji was currently waging war against all the bits of nature and prickles that had befallen the black curtain during their game, “After today, you really needed it.”

Three snapped hairbrushes lay in memoriam to those who had already fallen.

“My hair is going to be damp and heavy for the rest of the night.”

“I actually don’t give a fuck.”

“Forget hair, I needed a bath,” Fareeha groaned on the other side of the screen, “ _you_ try hurling monsters off cliffs and not get a stiff back.”

“Ms Fareeha, right?” Angela sung, “I was impressed by your display! Since it’d be inappropriate for me to cross the screen, I’d be more than happy to examine you instead-”

“Be careful, Ms Fareeha,” Hanzo spoke up, “Everything about that angel is R-Rated.”

There was a splash and a shriek.

Genji glanced back for a moment and immediately received a mess of soapy water in the face.

“OI! HANZO!”

His older brother sighed, stretching out his tattooed arm. Genji leant against his brother’s back, and his own emerald ink itched.

“. . . Okay, the conditioner’s been in long enough!”

Without warning, he shoved his brother’s head under the water and Hanzo’s yell was cut off with a gargle.

“Hey, are you two okay?!”

“Don’t look away, Ms Fareeha~”

“Put the staff away _now_.”

 

* * *

 

 

Once dignity had been restored and Hanzo’s hair had been air blasted, the party had set off to the Library, where the two siblings promptly stacked up books and began to read. Meanwhile, Angela guided Fareeha down to a kitchen, glowing blue and hovering around various levels.

“It was created when Imanitians first built this place, and then I used my magic to make it more compact. Your mother used it often.”

“My mother?” Fareeha glanced back, curious. “But I thought she lost this place to you.”

“Indeed.” Angela settled on one of the benches. “Ana lost possession of the Library, but I never made it part of the deal that she couldn’t browse as a guest. Your inferior Imanity was simply too scared to come to a building inhabited by someone as overwhelming powerful as myself. However, Ana never seemed to mind. She would come here to drink tea and read for many hours.”

“She did, huh?” Fareeha ran her hands over a kitchen cabinet. Examination revealed familiar tea sets, akin to the ones in the palace. “She never told me.”

Angela tilted her head, “You know, you seem to have far more of a spine than most Imanity I’ve encountered. I think your mother would be proud of you.”

“Yes, well,” Fareeha sighed a little, “it’s beginning to sound like you would know better than me.”

Before the Flügel could question further, she shook her head and began hunting down some bowls, so she could start kneading the life out of some poor innocent dough.

Angela hummed.

“How interesting. As far as I recall, there has never been a gathering of individuals quite like our own in all of Overwatch’s history,” She tilted her head upwards, absently floating above the kitchen, “Challenging God, was it?”

 

McCree inhaled, and promptly ducked his head under the lake’s surface. It was completely surrounded by forest and allowed for a modicum of serenity as he shook the dirt out from his ragged hair.

Coming back up, he paddled backwards until he was leaning against the edge of the pool. Absently, he rubbed at where his left arm ended, the sky hidden by the thick canopies.

At footsteps, he froze, glancing up sharply and mentally gauging how long it would take to retrieve his magitech hand, lying safely on a dry ledge.

“Relax ingrate,” the smooth sound broke through to him as a cloaked figure came through, clutching a bag, and McCree relaxed, “now what do you want first? Let’s see, I have information. Or maybe food would be better?”

Gabriel stepped out and his eyes twinkled cockily.

“Or are you just happy to see me?”

McCree gave him a once over, before snorting.

“Actually, I think I’ll start with gettin’ my hat back, if you please.”

Gabriel stuck out his tongue, took the garment off his head and slung it over to him. Once they were both dry and waiting on the ledge, they split the food up evenly and began to eat. McCree took a bite of bread and paused.

“. . . It’s better than usual.”

“From what I’ve gathered, a lot of things have begun improving around Elkia. Captain Amari has been implementing the policies decided by the two new rulers, and there’s been a not inconsiderable improvement. They’ve been introducing agricultural technology and infrastructural repairs not recorded in any scripts. Not to mention, not a _hint_ of magic. And, of course, there’s all the rumours-”

“That they’re from a different world? "McCree groaned and slumped back, “Ya seriously believe that? When it comes down to the nitty-gritty, all that’s goin’ on is two reckless puppeteers dancin’ Ms Amari’s strings however they so please. It’s workin’ for now, but what about when they run out o’ luck? Then again, I can’ really expect the _Fool_ Queen’s daughter to have enough foresight to step up against ‘em."

Gabriel looked at him, smirk in place.

“Oh yeah? Funny, you weren’t looking so aloof when you were practising your apology over being so hard on her during the games."

“For God’s sake, Gabe, that was private!” he swatted, and Gabriel easily ducked and wrestled him into a headlock, laughing.

“You looked so sincere and sweet too~”

“Damn you! Old geezer!” McCree yanked himself free, kicking at his companion. Gabriel snickered, before glancing down at his hands.

McCree sobered.

“What else is there?”

“The word is that they’ve won the allegiance of a Flügel . . . and that they’ve turned their interest towards the Eastern Federation.”

McCree stiffened. “And that’s reliable info? You’re certain it’s the Eastern Federation?”

Gabriel held his gaze, before slowly nodding.

 

Fareeha dragged a positive barrel of _Aish Baladi_ up towards the Ground Floor of the library.

(Okay, so in hindsight, I might have made a bit too much . . . but the work they’re doing in there is for the sake of Imanity!)

She kicked open the doors to find Genji hunched over a table, hands steepled, expression severe.

“Now, Dr. Ziegler. Please enlighten me about the _kemonomimi_ girl paradise that I will conquer.”

(You know what, never mind, this country is doomed)

“Of course, Genji,” Angela bowed, “The Warbeasts were embroiled in civil war for many years, due to their different tribes’ immense variety in physique. However, fifty years ago a single Warbeast, known only as the ‘Miko’ appeared, and she found a way to make all the tribes work together in harmony. Under her leadership, the Warbeasts have steadily been growing, until the third largest country in Overwatch, the Eastern Federation, was founded.”

“So what you’re saying is . . . we’re not just dealing with cat girls, there are rabbit girls, fox girls, bird girls-!”

“Genji, settle down,” Hanzo glanced up over the edge of his book and his brother coughed into his palm.

“Of course, Dr. Ziegler, the knowledge you’ve gathered over the past millennia will be invaluable. We’re counting on you.”

She blinked. “Forgive me, but I’m afraid that I will be unable to contribute as much as you no doubt intended. I feel the need to push that, unfortunately, the Warbeasts may even be too strong for you two.”

She was immediately beset with two pairs of glowering eyes. Genji cleared his throat.

“Are you implying . . .?”

“That the Dragon could lose?” Hanzo finished coolly. She shook her head.

“Not quite. Rather, that this will be a far greater challenge than you presume. The reason that I will be unable to offer as much assistance as I would like, is quite simple. You see, I, myself, have played against the Warbeasts in the past. And I lost.”

They all straightened.

 

“Well, that’s the kicker, ain’t it?” McCree stood up and cracked his back; “The Eastern Federation’s managed to sink its claws into Elkia.”

“What makes you so sure?” Gabriel asked, tossing a grape into his mouth. McCree just snorted.

“C’mon, Gabe, you know just as well as I do. Elvengarde challenged the Warbeasts four times. And came out victorious in none o’ them.”

Gabriel barked a laugh. “Yeah, because all our senile elders were the ones playing. If they’d bothered to ask me, maybe things would have been different.”

“Yeah, you’re the greatest thing this side of the forest,” McCree said sarcastically, kicking at Gabriel’s head, “but think about it; it would explain how they beat a Flügel. And how they could win against me despite all the help you were givin’.”

Gabriel’s eyes narrowed slightly, “Jesse . . .”

“It makes perfect sense,” McCree’s voice was cold and cynical, “Imanity can’ do nothing on its own. We need other races to back us up.”

_“Maybe you should stop dissing on your own race, huh?”_

He ground his teeth.

“What a _fuckin’_ hypocrite."

 

“So, the Warbeasts have won against both the Flügel and Elves?” Genji groaned, slumping back, “That puts us without any wins to hold over their heads. How did they even beat you?”

“I cannot say,” Angela frowned, irritated, “they had me wager my memories of the game. It’s almost a tradition of theirs.”

“Memories, huh? That’s no tradition. They don’t want any information to get leaked. _Kuso_!”

“They don’t want to get any information leaked?” Fareeha echoed, “I mean, it has happened before. After the covenants were imposed, the Elkian Military was founded to lock down borders to prevent that sort of thing. Though, these days, we mostly just hunt livestock for meat. They don’t count as the Exceed so the whole ‘murder’ rule doesn’t apply.”

She tossed all three of them some of the fresh loaves

“It’s not just cheating,” Genji bit down on his newly acquired flat bread, visibly irritated, “it conceals the very nature of the game. We’ve said how important information is - without that, how could anyone hope to strategize for a better attempt?”

“Not to mention this supposed mind reading ability of theirs.” Hanzo mused, “It would make winning on their home turf very complicated. Any strategy that one can come up with would immediately be given away. And then they likely already have all the knowledge needed to shut it down without any great effort.”

“No . . . that can’t be right!” Genji suddenly sat up straight, “If they were really dominating enough to have never lost a challenge, then why would anyone have challenged them, enough for them to have grown to become the third largest country?”

“Not having to deal with challengers is better,” Hanzo pointed out, and Genji snickered, mocking.

“Yes, and that’s why your genius brain will never be able to beat me at Strategy Games, Hanzo.”

A cold glare was sent his way and he stuck out his tongue.

“And that attitude is why you’ll never have friends~”

The next thing sent his way was the corner of a book, perfectly targeting his forehead. Hanzo let out a small hmph as his brother went down.

Genji grumbled, rubbing the bump.

“Okay but think about it. The Warbeasts have a _sure-fire_ way of winning that can best both the Flügel and the Elves. Wouldn’t it be in their best interests to appear weak, lure in challengers and then easily claim greater territories?”

“Your play style lacks honour.” Hanzo commented darkly.

“Coming from you that’s sort of mean, _anija_.”

“Still, you make a decent point,” Hanzo spread out the map, “it seems quite unlikely that they would have gained this much territory.”

“Allow me to shed light on your conundrum!” Angela offered brightly, “You see, there is actually a very simple reason as to why the Eastern Federation has been expanding so considerably!”

Fareeha stiffened.

Hanzo hummed thoughtfully, running his finger along the spines of the various books surrounding him. “Actually, I did read something about that . . .”

“Which book?”

“I think it’s the one I threw at your head.” He rested his chin on his knuckles, “Something about a single country that challenged them over and over . . .”

“Who’d be dumb enough to do that?” Genji said rudely.

Fareeha jumped as Angela’s hands latched onto both her shoulders.

“I think it would be best if I showed you all personally. Of course, Ms Fareeha will be coming along with us.”

The two brothers blinked at the ashen look on her normally vibrant face.

Angela spread her arms and a long cape flared out from belt.

“Everyone holding on? Do be careful now!”

She twirled her staff and slammed it into the ground. Her wings flared out and her eyes became molten gold. Around them, the various books, chairs, and baked goods slowly began to rise and Genji yelped as his feet lifted off the ground.

“Give me a moment!” She sung. An immense seal burst into existence above their heads and the Library winked out. Multiple yells filled the air as they were buffeted by wind, flying high in the sky with Elkia spread out beneath them.

“What was that?!” Genji demanded over the wind. Angela smiled.

“Why, a teleportation spell.”

“Somehow I keep forgetting this is a fantasy world,” Genji groaned, “what’s the limits on something like this?”

“Oh, I can only move to a place within my line of vision. Then again, I _can_ also return to a place I have visited before.” She looked to see if that helped and found a pair of incredulous faces.

“Seriously? A Fast Travel?” Genji muttered, “How did Imanity survive that Great War with monsters like you all over the place?”

“To be honest, it’s one of Imanity’s biggest cultural mysteries!” Fareeha called around her whipping golden beads.

Angela sighed fondly. “Oh, I _do_ miss the old days. I remember them so fondly. When Gigants, Dragonia and the Old Deus would cross the Earth! Once fifty of us banded together to behead a Dragonia, but then not again even _two hundred of us_ could even scratch an Old Deus. Ah, the nostalgia~”

They all just stared at her, faintly aghast. She smiled brightly.

“However, I must instead direct your attention below.” She pointed and Genji immediately frowned.

“What’s that skyscraper doing ruining the Elkian scenery?”

And indeed, it _was_ a skyscraper. Glass walls and rectangular architecture, something almost abnormally modern in this world of thatched roofs and spiralling castles.

Most surprising of all, a red _torii_ arch decorated the front entrance, and a huge pagoda style roof capped it all off. Angela levelled her staff and the party hovered high above, gazing down over the building.

“That’s the Eastern Federation’s embassy within Elkia.” Fareeha explained and Genji squinted.

“Why is it so obnoxiously tall?”

“Ah, you see, it happens to simply be a consequence of them remodelling our former palace.”

“Oh, I see . . . wait 'former palace'?” he spun around, now properly aghast. Angela smiled sweetly.

“Don’t you remember, Genji? A single country continually waged its territory against the Eastern Federation and continuously lost!”

Genji’s bright face was fast descending into absolute horror. “Oh God . . . please, please don’t tell me . . .”

Hanzo patted his shoulder comfortingly. “Yes. It was Elkia.”

 

 

They all watched their youngest member in concern. Upon their return to the library he had immediately slumped, face down, on the table and since then refused to move.

Hanzo slowly dropped his head to one side. “Genji? Are you all right there, Little Brother? Do I need to throw another book at you?”

“Mm, would rather if you didn’t,” he mumbled into the table, “I’m currently in the throes of despair here and don’t need any more suffering piled on.”

He leant back and just stared blankly at the map, fingers tracing all the red territory hugging the coastline.

“So, if I’m getting this correctly, even though the elves lost _four times_ , we challenged them _more than twice_ that amount and surrendered half of our territory? Was this why she was known as the ‘Fool Queen’?”

Angela started at that, looking over at Genji in surprise.

“Now come on!” Fareeha planted her hands on the table, trying to stir him, “Weren’t you the ones who demonstrated she wasn’t?”

“How I am supposed to say something nice about gambling away half our territory out of recklessness?” he immediately shot back and she recoiled, “Do you realise how much better off our agriculture and industry would be if we hadn’t essentially gift wrapped all that land for the Eastern Federation? ‘As long as I have a reason to keep trying, I won’t back down!’ was it? Did your mother believe that as well?”

Fareeha’s hands balled against the table.

“True, my mother was reckless. Yet she would  _never_ have treated the lives under her protection with the disrespect you do! Three million Imanitians were her responsibility and she always put them first!”

“If you think losing half an entire territory is ‘putting Imanity first’ then I’ve got a reality check for you, Fareeha. Taking that sort of action without any sort of strategy isn’t the thing a good ruler does, it’s something someone with a whole heap of hurt pride on the line does.”

“Loud.” Hanzo looked at both of them pointedly, whilst Angela held out her hands.

“I think you two need to calm down-"

“At least she cared!” Fareeha spat back. At this point, both teens were on their feet, scowling hard, “All you give a damn about is your own fun and entertainment. Do you not understand the gravity of your position? Or do you enjoy playing God?”

Angela flittered in the air, pacifying hands extended. 

“We're not ‘playing’ anything!”

“Please leave me out of this.” Hanzo murmured on the side.

“You see this world as a Game!” Fareeha snarled, “As if we’re a bunch of moveable pieces on the board! Well we’re not! Everyone in this world thinks, feels and believes in their own values. It’s not just a number for you to manipulate to your convenience!”

“Oh really?!” Genji’s face curdled and Hanzo’s attention immediately flickered up, inhaling sharply.

“Genji,  _stop_ -”

“If they really think and feel then why haven’t they done anything? Why do they just sit around and _let_ people above them do whatever they want? Why did they let your Mother get away with that sort of shit? Because she _cared_?”

“They didn’t! She had to hold her ground against protestors-”

“Protests don’t mean anything in a world where you can force your position with divine fucking covenants! Any one of them could have stood up and _said something_! Any one of them could have challenged her to put an end to it! But what did they do? They just _whined_ , and _grumbled_ , and never actually took action. _Humanity_. What a bunch of hypocritical, assholish, little shits!” Genji’s fists slammed into the table and the entire library was dead silent.

Slowly, the wood tapped as a tear fell.

Fareeha stepped back, fists slightly looser.

Genji abruptly straightened, scrubbed his eyes with the heels of his palms, before turning and stomping away.

They both turned to Hanzo, who was watching his brother blandly. Slowly, he began gnawing on his lip.

“I would to apologise on his behalf, Ms Fareeha,” he turned and bowed, “our world is much crueller than this one. I will not apologise for his actions, because I know what he is burdened with. However, he treated you and your family with severe disrespect, and for that I do apologise.”

He straightened up.

“And now, please excuse me before my brother is suddenly reminded about separation anxiety.”

He turned and strode off, following his brother down into the library’s basement levels.

Fareeha bit her cheek, still somewhat scowling, before turning on her heel and stomping away. Angela watched her.

“Ms Fareeha?”

“I’m going back to the palace. If they want someone to run their errands, find someone else.”

The huge doors slammed shut. Angela settled on one of her shelves, cheek resting on her palm.

“Oh dear."

 

* * *

 

Hanzo found his brother buried amidst a veritable fort of books.

“Hey, anija. Come to report how excellently you’ve cleaned up my mess?”

He was speaking Japanese.

Hanzo’s forehead flickered as he crawled in, wrapping himself around his brother.

“It is all right. She is a kind individual; she will not hold it against you. You should still apologise.”

Hanzo responded in kind.

“I don’t see why she would forgive me. I was a real prick, wasn’t I?”

“Genji . . .”

Genji’s fingers tightened around the pages. 

“What is it, ani-ue?”

“Don’t start that. Please. Not here-”

“Are you going to lecture me or not?” Genji snapped, “it’s not like you particularly restrained yourself whenever I acted up like this.”

Hanzo gently removed the metal headdress and began running his fingers through his hair.

“We are no longer with the clan. I will _not_ speak like that to you _ever_ again."

Genji just sighed, tipping back to lean against him.

“Hanzo, I want to confess something.”

“Go ahead.”

“I think I’m fooling myself here,” he whispered, “I keep telling myself ‘It’s a fantasy world! It’s not like the real world!’ But it’s _not_ and there are people here who think and feel and . . . and . . .”

“There are people who choose not to.” Hanzo finished calmly, “Who have the opportunity to grasp change, but instead turn a blind eye out of cowardice.”

Genji slid down further into his lap.

“Yeah.”

Hanzo stared at him, before wrapping his arms around his younger brother tighter, 

“I . . . have never been able easily understand people. I do know that we were not . . . fortunate . . . in our upbringing - we were not blessed with a world free of war and death like this one. Here, it is indeed easier to take action, but regardless of the world, it will _always_ be a challenge to plunge into the unknown. However, I know beyond doubt that as many people swim with the known current, there are those rare souls who will always swim against it. If you ceaselessly run away from the river’s depths, you will be unable to see the difference.”

Genji remained silent, before blinking as something warm was pressed into his hand.

“They’re good.” Hanzo assured him, eating the other half of the flat bread.

His brother blinked, before tentatively taking it. He bit down on his cheek.

“Yeah. I know that."

 

 

 _“Come here,_ Habibti _, I want to show you something!”_

_A twelve-year-old Fareeha oohed at the golden key her mother dangled before her eyes._

_“What is it?”_

_“This,_ Habibti _, is a special key. I would never trust another person with it for it contains something truly valuable.”_

_“Is it the key to that strange bathroom cabinet with all your colourful drinks?”_

_“Hmm? Oh, no, no,” Fareeha squeaked at the evil glint in her mother’s eye, “that’s got an entirely different key. This key, rather, is the key to Imanity’s hope. And one day, you will inherit it.”_

_“Really?!”_

_“Ye,s my dear. And once it comes into your possession, you have to promise me something . . .”_

_As the last of the mourners filtered out, a teenage Fareeha just remained on the balcony, body fresh out of tears, and a single golden key was clenched tight between her fingers._

_“Find someone with who you can entrust Imanity’s hope with. They’ll know what to do.”_

 

In the palace’s courtyard, Fareeha lay sprawled on one of the benches, a series of destroyed targets surrounding her, examining the golden key between her fingers, shining in the last light of the day.

(How could I trust him with this . . .)

“Ms Fareeha?”

She jolted upright as Angela phased her head and upper body through the stonewall Fareeha’s back was resting against, beaming down at her.

“Argh! Dr Ziegler, how, err, what are you doing in the training yard?”

Angela floated up and out from the wall, wings glittering in the dusk light. She thought for a moment.

“I think it best if you journey back to the Library.”

Fareeha blinked, eyes narrowing, “What are you doing?”

“If you want to know, I am acting outside of my masters’ instructions,” she put a finger to her lips, “but I think they still need you, so I’m taking some initiative. It is entirely up to you of course.”

Fareeha frowned, “Dr Ziegler-”

“Please,” the Flügel smiled beatifically and clutched Fareeha’s hands, “just call me Angela.”

With that, she left through the wall, the stones shifting with gold magic before returning to normal. Fareeha just stared at the empty wall, before her hand tightened around the key and she was reaching for her azure cloak.

 

* * *

 

 

Night had well and truly arrived by the time she reached the old building, so it was with caution that she made her way the lowest levels of the Library, her gait faltering at the flickering light and hushed conversation.

“Genji, surely you must be considering giving up,” Angela’s voice was a touch exasperated, “no matter how long you search, you will not find anything to justify the previous Queen’s actions in this library.”

“That’s not what I’m doing,” Genji grumbled defensively, eyes flicking between twelve opened books, Hanzo napping beside him, “it’s just occurred to me that something’s off. I’m going to figure this out, Angela.”

“Hmm,” she ever so slightly raised her voice, “rather, you’ve picked something up that you wish to pursue for Ms Fareeha’s sake?”

The human, creeping her way behind the bookcases, froze.

“That’s not it at all!” Genji immediately protested, “I just . . . I don’t want to make the same mistakes! If this Queen cared about her people, there just has to be a reason she bet so much! All I want is to find out what it is! To better conquer the _kemonomimi_ paradise!”

“Of course,” Angela replied diplomatically, “And what do you propose that is?”

Genji sat back, now frowning more seriously.

“Well, why did she bet land _nine_ times? _Anija_ , wake up.”

“Hmm?”

“Which region did Ana bet away first?”

Hanzo rubbed at his eyes, before squinting at the map. He touched one coast with his finger. “This one.”

“It appears to be an Armatite Mine.” Angela leant over and Genji blinked, forehead narrowing.

“It’s a valuable metal and a big mine . . . but Imanity lacks the technology to refine it properly, rendering it next to useless. What were the next ones?”

“The second bet,” Hanzo’s trailed his finger across the map, “the third bet, the fourth bet.”

“And the last?”

His finger moved over the embassy. “Here. The Ninth bet.”

“Of all the regions, the only time something truly significant was lost was the very last one.” Genji pulled at his hair, “That’s just screaming ‘motive’. And why stop there? There are more resources we could have surrendered . . .”

“Genji?” Angela tilted her head. Genji drummed his fingers against his brother’s skull.

“Why did we stop after nine times? Why did the elves stop after four? Why do the Warbeasts insist on erasing the memories of every single game even though it slows their ability to gain resources? And why did Ana _stop_ at nine?”

“Maybe she didn’t need to keep trying . . .” Hanzo mused, drifting off back to sleep. Genji blinked, turned to his now snoring brother and then turned back to the map.

“If she didn’t need to keep trying . . . that was because she’d already achieved her goal. Because . . . she didn’t need to win to succeed.” His fingers ghosted over the map, “There’s no proof, but what if she never lost her memories?”

“I don’t wish to intrude on your train of thought,” Angela skimmed a text, comparing it to the map, “but remember, Genji, that not every Imanitian puts as much thought into their actions as you do.”

“I know that,” he leant over to inspect the book in her hands, “most just follow the current, _but_ a rare few go against it. Most end up being misunderstood though.”

He spun his headdress around his wrist, before finally pushing it back against his forelocks.

“It’s my job to try and understand them.”

Angela just sent him a small smile and he glanced across at her.

“You can be honest with me. You want to know how I could believe in lesser beings like humans, right?”

Angela tilted her head. “Quite. I was trying to find a politer way of saying so.”

“It’s simple,” Genji sent her a tired smile, “I don’t believe in humanity whatsoever.”

Behind the bookshelf, cross-legged, Fareeha inhaled sharply and silently, staring hard at the wall before her.

“Every last one of us is extraordinarily vulgar and stupid. I’m no exception. We’re not worth a damn. That’s just as true for our old world as it is for this one.”

Angela blinked and Fareeha clenched her fist, hard, around the key in her lap.

“Still though,” Genji’s voice held traces of wry defeat, “I do believe in humanity’s potential.”

She paused, head lifting up.

“He’s probably the sole reason for that,” Genji and Angela both turned to watch over the slumbering man, black hair pooling around him. Genji padded over and gently ran his fingers over his brother’s head, “him, and those others like him, out there waiting to be known. He’s one of the few blessed with the potential to outdo even God. The real deal - someone with the power to turn hopes and dreams into reality.”

Hanzo shifted, subconsciously leaning into his brother’s touch. Angela relaxed down beside them, hand lighting down on bent legs.

“Do you know that I only met Hanzo ten years ago?” Genji murmured softly, “He was eight by then, and I was just five. I’d always known I’d had an older brother, but he was raised elsewhere, in a ‘special institute’ to develop his intellect. I got so upset, learning that we were picking him up. I was always trying so hard to get my parents attention, that I thought gaining a smart older brother would be the last time I’d ever receive their affection. So there I was, on my best behaviour, showing off whatever I could, and you know what he said the moment I got near enough?”

_“You’re just as empty as I am.”_

“He saw past that smiling mask I put on for adults and just stared straight into my soul. No false smiles, or double meanings, or conditional offers. It was such a breath of fresh air, and I was utterly fascinated.” He laughed lightly, dropping back and staring up at the basement’s ceiling, decorated with Overwatch’s celestial maps.

“I was amazed to learn there was even someone like that out there! And even though I knew he was beyond me, I wanted to _be_ like him. It was like all my worries were being told ‘it’s okay. He’s not replacing you - instead, you’re getting a big brother to look up to’.”

Without real purpose, he stretched his hand up to the starry ceiling, "You know, in our old world, humanity soars through the skies, and reaches even to the stars above. Not just the couple stars here in Overwatch, but more than you could count, as if the whole sky was decorated in Spirit Circuits.”

Angela hummed, “I find that hard to believe for multiple reasons.”

Genji laughed softly, “Right? Nobody, not even humanity, thought it was possible. But a couple of people were the real deal, and they succeeded. It’s up to us average people to help those misunderstood geniuses realise their potential. That’s why we won’t get anywhere until we start believing in people. People like the previous Queen.”

He picked up the map and gently placed it beside the next book. Angela watched him for a moment, a glowing smile in place, before she rested beside him and lit a warm light in her palms, holding it out to help him read.

After almost ten minutes, the sound of boots echoed right behind them and Genji jumped, spinning around, Angela glancing back with a satisfied smile on her face.

Fareeha stared him down for a solid minute, before she sighed and tossed something that flickered in the conjured light.

He caught it easily and inspected the golden key. Blinking, he just stared at her in confusion. Her expression remained severe for a moment and then a weary smile cracked a face.

“ _Don’t_ make me regret giving this to you.”

 

* * *

 

 

“So are we in agreement that this is for her illicit drugs?” Genji announced proudly. Fareeha threw her hands in the air.

The four had gathered in the Royal Chambers the next day, the Queen’s painting watching over them as Genji gave the room a once over, golden key dangling from her fingers. Angela was already bouncing off the walls with curiosity, desperate to start searching and rambling out over syllabic theories for its purpose.

“While we wait for her to tire herself out, do you have any sensible theories as to what it opens?” Fareeha turned back to them and Genji grinned at her.

“Well, where’s the best place to hide your secret passions?”

“I swear to God, Genji-"

“It would be in your room; right here.” Hanzo interrupted. Genji shrugged in his what-can-you-do fashion.

“I mean, we already found what it opens a few days ago, so that’s a plus.”

Both girls blinked at him. He sighed and pointed to the bed.

“We disliked this place because the bed’s slanted, making it easy to fall off of. Turns out, it’s deliberate - see that ornamental scale tucked near the window? Tilt it the way the bed’s slanted.”

Perplexed, Fareeha did as he said, jumping as it clicked clean off revealing a switch underneath. Once she flicked it, a nearby lever pushed out from the wall and Angela floated over to push it back in.

With a distinct creak, a section of the bookshelf pulled back into the wall, before sliding away behind the rest of the shelves, revealing a small locked door.

Genji flipped the key.

“And tadaa! A super secret room!”

“Well, that was much faster than I was counting on . . .” Fareeha sighed to nobody, as the party all squished into the small space and Genji inserted the key, turning it with a distinctive ‘click’. He grinned at his brother, who merely smiled and pushed at the door. Careful of the unmaintained wood, they all slipped inside.

 

What lay before them was almost like a secret garden. A fountain spilled down one wall, the small passages of water running around the walls of the room. Fluorescent blossoms grew from the tiny streams, offering the only sources of pale pink, yellow and emerald light. The only furnishing was an old table.

And it was piled, from floor to ceiling, in handwritten texts.

“Look at this!” Angela was moving through them as efficiently as the delicate things would allow, eyes wide, “Countless upon countless notes on other races! Elves, Dwarfs, Gigants, Fairies-”

“Oh look, here’s your one.” Hanzo skimmed through the book with notes on the Flügel, amassed through various games and tea dates with Angela at her library. Said Flügel immediately scooped it up and began manically memorising the entire thing, word for word.

“And here’s the one we need,” Genji flicked open one of the oldest books, “the one detailing the Warbeasts- hey, there’s a foreword.”

They all turned as he began to read.

_“I leave this for my successor in hope that they will not see the end of Elkia, but instead its return to glory. I am not the greatest Queen. In fact, history’s annals will probably find me wanting and reckless. However, I take up this pen for the sake of Imanity. My successor, I offer you this one final challenge - to succeed where I have failed and prove that my insignificant struggles were not in vain, but rather created the final key needed for the victories of the one who follows me.”_

He began flicking through the pages and huffed a laugh. “I knew it. The Queen never lost her memories. Imanity isn’t seen as nearly as great a threat as say, the Elves, so the Warbeasts didn’t see a problem with leaving her with her memories in the hopes that she’d keep trying again and again.”

“They wanted to lure her in?” Hanzo glanced over the map Genji had been pouring over, and the eight crosses marked in old ink.

“I bet they went easy on the Queen, to delude her into thinking she could win the next time. But, despite realising this, she still went back; just to figure out their tricks. She only ever wagered worthless land with the intention of getting it back in the endgame.”

“But if she was exempt from the memory pledge, why wouldn’t she go and immediately confide in another race?” Angela circled them, wide eyed.

“Firstly, her actions don’t strike me as a woman who would get help from others when she could achieve it herself, secondly, there was likely an alternate pledge. Perhaps that ‘she’d never tell anyone for as long as she lived’.”

“Then it was a fool’s errand!” Angela protested, “Pledges can be sworn beyond one’s life.”

Fareeha thumbed her gold beads.

“Exactly - that’s why the wording was likely specific to _her_ life. By giving the key to Fareeha, and asking for it to be given to her _successor_ , she was never violating her pledge. Because it died along with her.”

Angela straightened.

Genji nodded, “She played nine times, exploited that loophole and then bet everything on her successor - Imanity’s Greatest Gambler.”

“She wanted her successor to be able to play against impossible fates, and still come out on top - that’s why the gambling tournament was set up, and why Fareeha was given the key.” Hanzo mused.

“She knew I’d never approve of someone allied with another nation, but she also needed someone who would be willing to stand up against them . . .” Fareeha just shook her head in stunned awe, “she planned _all_ this out.”

“The Queen rolled the dice, hoping that somewhere amongst the bottom-ranked Imanitians there’d be someone who could triumph against the other races. And she gathered all of this to help us along the way,” Genji’s eyes sparkled, “anyone who thinks this woman was a Fool was nothing more than a well-played puppet.”

He turned the Warbeast book over in his hands for a moment, before holding it out to Fareeha.

“I think . . . she was probably a brilliant woman. Just like you.”

She shakily accepted the book, before crushing it to her chest.

“Mom . . . _Oumi_. . .” Her voice hiccoughed and the others looked away as she allowed tears to streak her cheeks. Angela made a soft speculative sound.

“That does bring up something of note to me; Am I to understand that the majority of Imanity considers Ana Amari to be a foolish Queen?”

She was met with three perplexed glances as Fareeha scrubbed at her face.

“Ye-yes. Why?”

“It is just quite surprising!” Angela’s eyes were wide and earnest, “You see, she’s garnered quite a different reputation amidst other races.”

They all stared at her. Seeing the expectation, she cleared her throat.

“Imanity are indeed dead last amongst the Exceed, lack magical awareness and are otherwise a rather worthless species. However, there was an almost unspoken rumour about Ana Amari - yes she was reckless, and it was no great accomplishment to defeat her, but it was always . . . unnerving. She only played me once, but she never dropped her cool head or witty speech. Even when she lost, she seemed so . . . smug, like everything was going how she expected it. I felt almost, well shall we call it ‘under inspection’. This sentiment is shared amongst all those she brazenly challenged - that she was a bird of prey, just waiting for the perfect moment to extend her talons.

For this reason, you will find she is known extensively to all the Exceed as the Shrike Queen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my laptop decided to fling itself into oblivion and I had to restore this chapter from the depths of the back up drive hnnnnnnnn
> 
> But here we go!
> 
> Ana is boss, even in death. 
> 
> And a little bit more on the Shimada ~
> 
> Thank you to everyone who left a comment or a kudo! They keep me thriving.
> 
> I will be moving three timezones this week, so I will endeavour to get the next chapter out on time, but it may be a couple days late.


	8. We're All Soldiers Now

As the carriage pulled up outside the Elkian Embassy, Genji shielded his eyes from the sun, squinting upwards.

“It really is freakishly tall.”

Hanzo’s feet tapped lightly against the carriage’s steps as he exited behind his brother, Angela floating next to him. Her eyes twinkled.

“Is it not funny that they would build something of this size to compensate for their inherent smallness?”

The two males beside her shared an amused glance, parting so that Fareeha could drop down beside them.

“You two had better appreciate that this is technically foreign soil.”

“Yes, yes, embassies are the land of their owner, but all of this was Elkia’s anyway so who cares~”

She rolled her eyes as the party made their way up. Genji knitted his fingers together.

“Besides, it’s all good. I made an appointment! Isn’t that right?”

Waiting on the paved entrance to the embassy, a huge man loomed. His hair was shock white, and he must have easily beaten six foot. A red visor hid the majority of his face, but his forehead showed enough wrinkles to confirm the white was age-white not fantasy-white.

Most interestingly, two canine ears were pricked, tilted towards them and covered in whitened fur. His entire rather intimidating stature was cloaked in a navy blue and white combat  _gi,_ with matching combat boots, but it still allowed for the canine tail, calmly beating the air behind him.

“Welcome, rulers of Elkia, Genji and Hanzo,” he didn’t bother to bow, “Call me Soldier:76 - I am the steward of the Eastern Federation’s Embassy in Elkia.”

Fareeha glanced over at the ninja in confusion. “When did you-?”

“Just this morning,” Genji grinned, “this old guy saw me looking at the Embassy through one of the library’s windows. I signalled I’d be coming over, and he nodded. I took that for a yes!”

She started. “How?"

“The Warbeasts’ senses really are as good as they say. I was impressed even an old guy had good enough eyes to see that far.”

To his credit, Soldier:76 didn’t react to the insult. Fareeha frowned.

“That wasn’t what I was asking-”

“Let’s skip the formalities. You want to see Ambassador Hana Song.”

He completely ignored her as he stared down the monarchs. His voice was rough and impatient, leaving no room for uncertainty and she flicked her attention over, on edge.

_Mind-reading . . . I can’t believe it’s true._

Genji dropped his hands to his hips. “Good to know you’re quick on the uptake. Please lead the way.”

Soldier:76 spared a glance at the elder brother. Hanzo glanced up and his words were as detached as ever.

“He speaks for both of us. Assume I am always in agreement.”

The Warbeast looked at them for a moment, before turning to the immense doors.

“Understood. Follow me.”

Three of them trailed after with varying levels of enthusiasm. Fareeha lingered, turning to the library, all the way across the valleys.

_I can understand the Warbeast . . . but how did Genji spot him?_

She sighed.

_No, I get it. This game’s already begun, hasn’t it?_

“Fareeha, are you coming?”

She steeled herself and trotted after the rest of the party.

 

* * *

 

The interior was immense, and strangely Japanese, with deep red staircases and carved rafters. The walls and balconies were lit, covered inch to inch in electrical lights, and displayed all around were excessive numbers of security cameras. The biggest lay at the front of the steps, and as they began climbing, two servants, one who appeared to be a wolf, and other who appeared to be a bear, both tensed, growling softly under their breath.

Genij stared up at the screen.

“Dr. Ziegler, do you know what this is?” 

“Sadly, no, but it appears to be an image projector, despite the fact that the Warbeasts are not capable of any magic of this variety. It’s actually rather fascinating . . .”

He gently grabbed her elbow and then not so gently dragged her away, Fareeha scowling warningly at the two servants. They both darted away.

As soon as they were in the lift - a modern lift, with buttons and a completely enclosed box, Soldier:76 pressed one of the uppermost floors and Fareeha stiffened as it jolted into motion.

“I’m going to be frank with you, King Genji,” the Soldier’s voice was blunt, “next time, please use the appropriate channels. There’s a lot of decent folk here who don’t have the best recent memories of Elkia, so given the suddenness of your arrival, you might want to expect a bit of wary behaviour-”

“I guess dogs will remain dogs, even if some learn how to walk and talk!” Angela interrupted brightly, floating upside down in the lift.

The Soldier’s ears pricked - then again that might be because she’d positioned herself to be speaking right into one of his ears.

Genji peered around one of her wings.

“What’s he talking about, Fareeha?” he asked curiously, and she sighed.

“Well, once the Warbeasts won this place, it was sort of expected that the new palace be larger. However, that just prompted them to renovate this place to make it even larger than the new palace. We responded and well, we call them the remodelling wars for a reason.”

The two brothers blinked.

“So the size really is related to dick measuring.” Genji muttered and Hanzo stifled a snicker into his hand.

Fareeha folded her arms irritably. “Of course, engineering is one of the many fields that Imanity falls short of when compared to the Eastern Federation, so inevitably they came out on top.”

“Even so,” Angela chirped in brightly, “the very idea of the fourteenth-ranked Warbeasts looking down on the sixteenth-ranked Imanity is similar to . . . oh I know the expression!”

Her eyes glittered cerulean.

“‘Pot calling the kettle black’.”

The Soldier barked out a laugh, “I’ll admit, hearing that from a rank-six is pretty grinding. But then again, it makes me think that a defunct weapon in service to  _hairless monkeys_ would be the ‘pot’ in that expression.”

Sparks burnt between their gazes. In front of them, Genji shrunk down slightly.

“What’s with all the hostility between the races here?”

[“Hehe, it seems you children have become rather conceited ever since violence was forbidden . . .”]

“Well, it’s be expected,” Fareeha had her shoulders raised defensively.

[“I’m embarrassed to admit we’re unlike some ancient relics who were only ever good at killing.”]

“There was a lot of bad blood created during the war, and since it was forcibly ended by the Ten Commandments without any form of settlements, none of it was ever really cleared up. Longevity and all that.”

When the lift opened up, the only sound was the Flügel and Warbeast laughing.

Genji ducked into his brother’s arms and sighed.

“Much safer. He’s too mean for them to come near me.”

 

“Please stay here while I seek out the Ambassador.”

The conference room was centred on an expansive table, the only decoration being a small bowl of orange like fruits, and countless lounge-like chairs, all thoroughly modern looking. Around, balconies allowed for the people in the main level to view rice paper sliding doors, all elaborately painted and bedecked in modern light.

Genji, still with his brother’s arms draped over him, clapped.

“Looks kind of like a Red Light district, _ne_?”

“And how would you know that, Little Brother?”

“Ahaha,  _anime, anija, anime_. . .”

“You’ve seen places like this before?” Fareeha was pacing around the table, running her hands along the chairs, “It’s far more sophisticated than anything in Elkia.”

Genji looked away from the silent glaring contest with Hanzo, straightening up.

“Well, we’re not explicitly referring to the chairs, but yeah, everything in here is familiar to us.”

“Say, Genji,” Angela wafted over, “now that the surly guard dog is gone, would you mind telling me how you were able to set up this meeting?”

Genji just grimaced, “Come on, Angela, don’t you think I would have explained it by now? The subject’s on the down low, _down low_.” 

She sighed, “Yes, I’d gathered that much. It’s just that I’m so curious!”

She came right up near them, eyes shining and beginning to drool.

Genji just groaned before pressing a finger to his lips.

Pulling out the smartphone from his pocket, he partially covered it, replaying the zoomed in video of the Soldier bowing from one of the Embassy’s balconies. Angela blinked.

“You didn’t actually see him yourself?” she murmured under her breath. Fareeha’s head came up.

“Which means that you successfully pulled a bluff against someone supposedly capable of mind reading . . .”

Genji nodded, before quickly hiding the device at the approaching footsteps.

“Please meet the Eastern Federation’s Elkian Ambassador, Hana Song.”

Sandals tapped against one of the small steps and a beautiful hanbok swirled in the soft lighting. Long pink ears pricked up to their full height. A bubble of something that looked like gum, but probably wasn’t, popped.

She beamed. “Hiya!”

The brothers stared at her and then Genji frowned.

“Nobody mentioned she was eleven.”

Hana Song jumped down the last few steps, pink cotton ball tail poofing, before holding up a victory sign and grinning cheekily. Genji placed his hands on his hips.

Hanzo sighed.

“There is no great difference between eleven and fifteen, Genji,” he pointed out and his brother turned, indignant.

“I would argue that the difference between childhood and adolescence is quite significant, anija!”

“Who are you calling a child?” she immediately demanded, and he just smirked at her. Before her brunette hair went too out of whack, Hanzo pressed his hands together and bowed.

“Forgive my brother for his rudeness, Miss Song. Given your status as Ambassador, it is certain that your age is nothing in comparison to your accomplishments.”

“Hanzo, you’re meant to be on my side here.”

“I am on your side,” they all blinked as he was suddenly at her side, running fingers along her ears, “these are very fluffy. I’m giving you access to them.”

Genji joined him moment later, cooing.

She preened.

The Soldier came down the stairs, rubbing his temple. “Hana . . .”

“Oh relax, Soldier:76,” she popped a bubble at him, “life’s a _game_ , remember?”

“I am Hanzo Shimada, and this is my younger brother Genji. It’s nice to meet you, Miss Song.”

Genji bleped her and she grinned.

“Hanzo and Genji. I’ve got that.”

“You are both hopefully aware that this is a conference hall. A place of _formality_ and diplomacy.” The Soldier grunted and Genji just grinned at him. 

“Yeah, yeah, we get it. You’re mad because your bunny likes us better~”

She held up a thumbs up and Soldier’s mask turned to pin her with a Look. The ninja just dropped his hands away, melodramatically pained.

“But whatever, let’s get to the boring stuff then. I think we’ll take this side.”

Genji trotted over and got comfy in the big lounge like chairs. Hanzo took the one beside him and Angela and Fareeha flanked them. Across the table, Soldier:76 and Hana sat down. She immediately lifted up her legs to cross them.

Genji beamed. “Now let’s get straight to the point. We want the right to pet your Ambassador whenever we so choose.”

The Soldier’s head shot up and his fist slammed into the table.

“WHAT?!”

Hana just perfectly arched an eyebrow.

Genji waved nonchalantly, “In exchange, you can get my brother’s titties.” he reached over and pulled down the left side of Hanzo’s kimono. The two Warbeasts eyed the immense tattoo. “Trust me when I say they’re in high demand.”

“Are you here just to mock us?!”

“I’ll settle for the petting rights!” Genji raised both hands solemnly, “Promise!”

The Soldier’s fists trembled before he exhaled and slumped back. “Could you just get to the point? If you’re not here for anything serious-”

“So drop the lame act then!” he offered brightly and Hana’s eyes narrowed. The Soldier was hidden behind his mask. “I mean, if you guys really had mind reading . . .” his smile widened into one eerily reminiscent of a slasher, “you would have taken the bet I just offered.”

They both were tense. Genji got to his feet.

“You see, you would have known that it wasn’t the titties that were the best part, but rather the chance to steal the memories of someone who’s seen straight through your little games. That would make it worth your while.”

He flashed a victory sign. The soldier’s dog ears pricked backwards and his tail flicked.

Genji’s eyes glowed triumphantly. “Bullseye, _hai_? ‘Cold reading’. It’s a cheap trick anyone can pull off if they have the know-how and a knack for observation. One doesn’t even need the Warbeasts' superhuman senses.”

He was leaning down over them, never once losing the smile.

“It just happens to be one of my specialities~”

The Soldier remained rigidly still and Genji grinned.

“That mask must come in real handy to hide your eyes. Done checking that I’m not bluffing? Is my heartbeat relaxed enough for you?”

Hana popped another bubble.

Genji leant back and began strolling along the table, Hanzo sliding out of his seat to join him. 

“Well now that we’ve gotten the mind-reading bullshit debunked, let’s get to the heart of this discussion.”

At the end of the conference, there hung a huge map of Overwatch and both brothers stood before it.

“In the name of the bottom ranked Exceed, Imanity, and the representatives, Genji and Hanzo!” Genji’s voice rang out over the room as they turned to face all four spectators.

“We officially declare the Eastern Federation to be our first stepping stone to world domination.” Hanzo finished coldly and the Warbeasts both flinched, eyes narrowing. He continued, ignoring them.

“We hereby challenge you to a game between our two nations and demand you wager . . .” they both flung their hands to the map and spoke in unison, as those watching felt their mouths dry up and muffled gasps echoed through the room.

“The entirety of the Eastern Federation’s territory on this continent!”

“Going on a full offensive against the Eastern Federation?” Fareeha leapt to her feet, “is _that_ what you came here for?”

“You got it!” Genji held up a thumbs up, “Oh, and if you’re interested, Hanzo’s titties are still up for grabs in your corner.”

“Would you take this seriously?!” The Soldier finally broke his vigil, pounding a quivering fist against the table. The younger brother placed a hand to his chest, mockingly hurt.

“Oi, oi, I’m being perfectly serious!” They began walking back, and Genji smirked, “It’s Soldier:76 who needs to start treating this more seriously. If you’d accepted our petting rights bet, it would all have been over. Too bad, old man. That’s check.”

“G-Genji, please explain what you’re doing?” Angela asked daintily, reaching out to haul Fareeha back into the chair.

Genji just grinned, smug.

“Well, you see, half a century ago, when the Warbeasts suddenly made all their leaps and bounds in technology, they discovered that the resources in their archipelago nation just wouldn’t suffice. They _had_ to claim parts of the main continent. Unfortunately, Elvengarde attacked first. Or so it appeared. We can see, from the considerable losses suffered by the Elves, that they were _tricked_ into playing those games. However, the Warbeasts were only able to gather up the rest of the islands before the Elves cut their losses. The largest land territory, losing four times? No one else wanted to play against them and they were stuck without those resources! Surely they should have thrown the game a couple of times, to make it appear like anyone had a fighting chance. So why didn’t they?”

Genji held up a single finger. “First question . . . why erase memories of the game?”

Hanzo spoke for him, “Because if they didn’t, their victory would no longer be guaranteed.”

“Exactly,  _anija_! Erasing memories makes it harder to lure in challengers, so they’d only insist on it if it were absolutely necessary. However, it doesn’t matter _how_ people lost . . . what matters is that that they _did_. This also explains why they never threw any games; they couldn’t afford to. Second question . . . why did Elvengarde challenge them four times?”

“Because they were intent on figuring out the game by how they lost.”

“You see, unlike Elkia, Elvengarde had land to spare. So when they lost the first time, they believed it was because it was a game that forbade magic. Obviously, there’s _no way_ the seventh-ranked race could lose to the fourteenth-ranked race unless magic was stripped away. So they took what was most likely physically enhancing steps and went back for round two . . . only to lose _again_! The third time must have been when they finally figured out the game. Afterwards they used magic, that wonderful skill that lets them lord about the rest of, to try and develop a fool proof strategy for their fourth time. Yet they  _still_ lost on round four!”

“You’ve clearly spent a lot of time thinking this over,” the Soldier growled dismissive, “shouldn’t you be busy running your country?”

“However!” Genji ignored him, “Now what’s important is not why they lost, but why they quit after the fourth time.”

He picked up two of the odd fruits from the bowl. 

“The first possibility,” he tossed one to Hanzo, “it was because the game was impossible to win.”

Hanzo turned it over before tossing it back. “Not likely. If the game was fixed, they’d invoke the Eighth covenant and win by default.”

Genji easily caught it, juggled the pair and then sent the second to his brother.

“Second possibility. They figured out the game, but still couldn’t figure out how they lost.”

Hanzo inspected the fruit, “So they just quit trying.” He bit in, before tilting his head. “ _Ara ara_? Does this not present a conundrum? How could you figure out a game, but not figure out how you lost?”

“So stay quiet in the peanut gallery, this is about to get confusing! Third Question . . . what sort of game could the technologically advanced Eastern Federation use that would unquestionably trounce any race that challenged them?”

Hanzo clapped his hands together. “A video game, obviously; coded to allow for Warbeasts to freely cheat.”

Both Fareeha and Angela blinked in confusion. “Video Game?”

“My dear Dr Ziegler, might I borrow you for a second?” Genji asked politely and she nodded, standing up.

“I’m now informing you that the thing downstairs you theorised as an image projector is in fact a Television - an image projector powered by electricity not magic.”

“Oh really? How?!”

Fareeha flicked her arm and she reluctantly reigned in the sparkles. Genji beamed.

“You’ve come here to challenge them before. How could you not recall seeing something that obnoxious the first time?”

“Well, that would be . . . because . . .” her eyes widened. Genji nodded.

“Indeed. Your memories of the television were erased along with the game. That’s because they were related.”

The Soldier’s fingers were beginning to drum against the conference table.

“Given that even our Flügel hasn’t heard of video games, we’ll take that as confirmation that only the Eastern Federation both plays and develops them.”

“As the Game Master, you can encrypt, within the game’s coding, ways of cheating - something that can’t be proven by a challenger with no understanding of cyberspace.” Hanzo’s eyes were laser focused on them. Genji laughed.

“Your enhanced senses let you tell when someone’s lying. Combined with cold reading, you can adequately pass off a decent pretence of mind reading. And that discourages challengers from realising that you have been cheating. Now onto the last question. How do we know all this?”

He tossed the fruit he was still holding before hurling it at the Soldier.

He caught it silently.

“I’ll let you answer that, Soldier:76.”

The Warbeast turned the fruit over in his hands and a weary chuckle echoed out from his mask.

“Ana god damn Amari.”

“Quick, aren’t you?” Genji nodded, arms folded across his chest, “Then again, maybe you should have really invested in some mind reading. Then you would have found out the loophole she discovered. ‘She bet to keep her memories of the game secret for the rest of her _life_ ’.”

The Soldier remained still for a moment, before his fist slammed against the table.

“GodDAMNIT!”

“ _Subarashi_! From what I gather, you are now facing quite the predicament~”

They both made their way back to their chairs, facing him smugly.

“Either you accept our challenge between all your mainland territory and my brother’s titties and try and win, in order to prevent us from say . . . telling all of this to Elvengarde? I’m sure they’d _love_ to come for revenge with magic enhanced methods, developed after now knowing how to win.”

Hana shot the Soldier a wary glance, her first major reaction of the meeting.

“However, that proves that everything I’ve just ‘imagined’ is quite true. Or, you simply call us delusional, refuse this challenge, and all others that follow, and run away with your tails between your legs.”

Soldier:76 had extended a hand, protectively grasping Hana’s shoulder as the brothers’ eyes gleamed. Under his hand, her eyes glittered with ruffled pride.

“Do you think we’d let you?” the Shimada both whispered menacingly.

Genji stuck his hand in the air, eyes lighting up.

His t-shirt shifted from the move and the security footage was alight with flashes of his tattoo.

“We’ll be upping the ante. How about, in exchange for your territory, we’ll bet _all of Imanity_?”

Fareeha straightened in alarm, as a chess piece began to pulse on her torso. Hanzo remained calm as his own pectoral glowed and Genji’s eyes sparkled manically.

He slammed his hand down and what hit the table was a crystalline chess piece, depicting the King.

_“We’ll be betting our Race Piece itself!"_

 

* * *

 

Across the entirety of Overwatch, horrified gasps filled the air as all members of Imanity found themselves gaping at their chests, running to their neighbour’s houses, abandoning their work, all disbelieving in the King Piece now marking them to the world.

 

The bag hit the ground as the chess piece pulsed out from McCree’s chest. Reyes was at his side in an instant, ripping down the shirt, face ashen.

McCree swallowed, usual grin shaking.

“H-hey . . . Gabe? Has a _Race Piece_ ever been gambled before?”

“Of course not! For fuck’s sake, if you lose that, you lose your rights as part of the Exceed! It means-!”

“That the Ten Covenants ain’t applicable anymore. We’ll be no better than livestock!” McCree slammed a fist into the nearest trunk, “Those bastards! They’re sentencin’ us to death!”

* * *

 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Fareeha roared, leaping to her feet. “Are you insane?!”

“Hanzo, stop him!” Angela turned, but the elder sibling looked utterly unbothered.

“There you have it. I’m willing to throw all of Imanity’s territory, rights and even people behind this assumption. Running away with that much to gain, well, it sure gives credit to whatever I’m saying now, doesn’t it?”

Genji’s face was warped with glee, smile wide, “Did you see that coming? Mr. Self-Proclaimed-Esper? _Checkmate.”_

Soldier:76 leaned forward on his legs. “Maybe I should remind you, even knowing the game, Elvengarde still lost. Betting your Race Piece like that,” his fingers knitted, “I’m starting to think you’re perfectly at ease with Imanity’s extinction.”

Fareeha’s breath hitched.

Genji just laughed, “Well, then how’s this? Remember when we communicated earlier at the library? Had you swallowed your pride and just asked about it, you might have come to a very important realisation.”

Both Hanzo and Genji preened, legs crossed, lounging back.

“That my _anija_ and I are from an entirely different world to this one.” His eyes were menacing, “When it comes to video games, you can use all the cheats and bots you want.”

“Because the Dragon is still going to win.” Hanzo’s eyes were ice.

“When you saw us walking up here today . . .”

“Did you think us easy prey, blindly entering your den?”

“I believe it’s your turn to be hunted, _Warbeast_.”

Behind them loomed the shadow of the Shrike Queen.

(Just who are these people?)

 

“Okay, so I think I get the gist of it,” Hana stood up, chin raised proudly, “I’ve just got to obliterate you both right?”

“Maybe a bit of patience, Miss Song,” Hanzo held up a palm, “something of this scale requires your own race’s representative to approve. Feel free to contact us when you’re ready.”

“Oh, but do keep in mind,” Genji knocked the piece around his fingers, before dematerialising it with a flick, “all Imanity has a right to spectate. So don’t make the arena _too_ small. We’ll be playing as a team of four, so that needs to be calculated for as well.”

“Don’t worry, I never back down from a fight,” her eyes were bright, “and I always play to _win_ , even in a 1v4.”

Hanzo smiled gently, “This is not a fight, Miss Song. We just want to play a fun game with you.”

“We’ll be waiting for your word~” Genji stood up and the rest copied him. As the party left, Hanzo waved.

“See you again, Miss Song.”

The lift closed behind them.

Hana’s fists balled.

“Jack . . .”

“Don’t worry, Hana. There’s no way you can lose. I’ll make sure of it.”

 

* * *

 

“Do you two realise the magnitude of what you’ve done?!”

Once they were safely inside the sealed palace, taking advantage of people’s shock to sneak back in before any protests started, the pair had immediately beelined for the throne. Fareeha had chased out all the servants, cracked her knuckles, and rounded on them.

“You had _better_ have a Plan B in case this all blows up on us.”

Genji just raised an eyebrow.

“If this blows up, it’s not just us three, but all three million Imanitians that are doomed. We don’t get a Plan B. But if we win, we get territory and _kemonomimi_ girls. All or nothing!”

He elbowed his brother.

“Isn’t this exciting, _anija_?”

Hanzo nodded, pleased, “Yes. I’m looking forward to it.”

“Oh, come on, take it more seriously!”

“Why should I?” Genji raised a disdainful eyebrow, “it’s just a game, isn’t it?”

Her blood ran cold. Angela watched her, before clearing her throat.

“Fareeha, I believe you need to change your way of thinking,” once she had the human’s attention, she turned back to the siblings, “if we win, then every Warbeast on the mainland will either have to evacuate to their island territories, or be left without space, be forced to remain and soon be stripped of their rights and potentially killed. They don’t get a ‘Plan B’ either.”

Fareeha flinched, before nodding in careful understanding. Angela crossed her arms.

“In this world, we no longer use wars to conquer and kill each other, but games. If you lose you will be exploited, enslaved or even killed. And unlike the days before the covenants, if you lose, you have to honour that. That is the world the Ten Covenants have created.”

She knelt before the siblings.

“To risk your life and that of your people, if for a moment, for the opportunity to crush your enemies . . . that is what makes a ruler grand.”

Genji and Hanzo blinked at her. The younger tilted his head.

“Wait . . . is that what you guys think?”

They both looked up. Angela stared. 

“Pardon?”

“You don’t know the way to beat this world?” Genji clarified and was rewarded with blank looks. He sighed, face drawing into sympathy.

“No wonder God is so bored.”

“Poor Lúcio . . .” Hanzo whispered. “He deserves more.”

“Don’t worry too much,” Genji reassured the baffled pair, “we’ll conquer the world, just like we said we would. We’ll own every last bit of it. And as for if we lose . . . there’s no way it will happen. Remember what I said?"

He held up a hand, outlining their Race Piece and Hanzo smiled.

“‘Checkmate’."

 

The protests set in soon after. Thousands of people pounding on the great walls of the palace, voices all joining together in a swell of outrage, the crowds stretching all the way down the streets of the capitol.

“Down with the traitorous rulers!”

“How dare they play with our lives?!”

“They’re working for the Eastern Federation!”

“I always knew something was off!”

“No Imanitian could defeat an elf!”

Inside, Angela was using one of the tablets to spectate the uproar, thoroughly amused.

“It’s so charming how quickly they turn on you!”

Fareeha sighed, shifting aside some official documents, “Well what do you expect? Their lives are on the line.” She absently ran her fingers over the chess piece, the outline of which was essentially branded onto her. “Only someone insane would be calm.”

Those words were accompanied by an accusing look at the siblings on the throne. Hanzo was partly napping, black hair covering Genji’s entire left shoulder, as the younger played a game of Othello on his DPS, glaring at the big fat ’19’ looming out from the upper screen’s date.

“You  _are_ planning on dealing with them, aren’t you?” Fareeha waved her hand in front of his eyes, voice pointed. Hanzo rumbled.

“If they have a problem, then they should try and become the representatives in our stead.”

“They’re just a bunch of cowards, who aren’t brave enough to challenge us. Leave them be.” Genji continued to glare at the date, “I’m more concerned with how long they’re taking. It’s almost been a week.”

“An entire continent is at stake.” Fareeha pointed out, “That would take a while to prepare for.”

“I know _that_. That’s why I’ve been waiting for someone with a little bit more backbone to show up first.”

He suddenly sat up and Hanzo grumbled as he was forced to straighten, glancing at who had caught his little brother’s attention.

Genji’s fingers drummed over the ’19’.

“Finally here huh?"

At their sides, Fareeha went tense as Angela watched the newcomer approach, curious.

Genji jumped off the throne.

“I was beginning to think you would let me down! . . . Yeah, I know what you’re here for.  _Itsu demo koi_.”

Hanzo blinked as Genji turned to him, brushing aside black hair and fastening it into its regular ponytail, golden fabric rippling in the faint wind.

“Hanzo, listen carefully,” his largest bang didn’t want to stay up, affecting his vision, “I believe in you.”

Hanzo tilted his head. “I believe in you too, little brother.”

“We’ll always be two parts of one person.”

The world glitched slightly. Hanzo frowned.

“We’re bound by a promise. We’re not just some scripted characters - when we win, it’s because we’ve already figured out how before a game even begins.”

“Genji?” Hanzo asked uneasily.

The world glitched again, colourless and foreboding. 

“I’m going to get us the last piece we need to win against the Eastern Federation.”

He turned and Hanzo jolted.

“Little brother!”

“Sorry it took so long! _Ittekimasu!_ ” Genji’s voice echoed out. Hanzo lunged for his back.

“Wait!  _Otōto, matte_!”

His fingers brushed against nothing. Genji vanished before him, and the world became dull. Hanzo’s heart pounded.

A voice echoed in his head.

“ _Gēmu o hajimeyou_."

 

* * *

 

 

Hanzo groaned as sunlight hit his face. He immediately rolled sideways, relying on the combination of black hair and second body to block it out.

His hand hit nothing.

His eyes snapped open and he sat up, alone in the immense bed.

“Genji?  _Genji_ , _doko ni imasuka_?”

When Fareeha entered the room, pulling back the curtains, she jumped at the sight of Hanzo huddled in the corner, curled over his knees and black hair spilling everywhere.

“Hanzo? What’s happened?”

“Genji,” Hanzo whimpered into his knees, “please come back. I need you. I don’t w-want to lose you.”

“Who are you talking about?” she asked baffled, and he slowly looked up, eyes wide with horror. He yanked out his phone and quickly sorted through to his contacts.

[0]

Within seconds, his hands were shaking too badly and the device dropped out onto the bed, exiting out of the app to show only the time (Morning: 8.32 Overwatch Time) and the date (21)

Fareeha jumped as Hanzo spun to face her.

“Where is my brother . . . no, where is Genji?!”

“‘Genji’?” she tilted her head, eyes wide, “Is that someone I know? I don’t recall them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA HA HA
> 
> I have successfully MOVED!!! I AM SEVERELY LACKING IN SLEEP BUT YOU'RE OUT CHAPTER!!! OUT!!!
> 
> I'm feeling pretty damn good about this one - I hope I did Hana and Soldier well. 
> 
> So much gratuitous Japanese. 
> 
> Hanzo's 'doka ni imasuka' is my attempt at using my very basic Japanese to translate. If anyone knows it better, please let me know!!
> 
> Thanks to everyone who left kudos and/or commented! I love it all!!!


	9. Never Second Best

_The music_ _box kicked in with a familiar chime._

Once upon a time, an infant genius was entrusted to a research facility right as he turned one.

_On the screen, circles flashed for mere seconds, but the tiny figure had no hesitation in picking one out each time they flashed._

This was right after he had learnt how to speak, so he understood what it meant when The-Woman-Who-Was-His-Mother left him there ‘for his own good’.

_After almost an hour, the circles stopped flashing. Instead the screen displayed a single word._

[Perfect]

It was in his new home that this genius first discovered games. The people there made him play games called ‘intelligence tests’. The people were always changing, but it didn’t help. By the time he was three years old, he had mastered reading and writing, and the games became boring. Slowly, his sterile world became muted and meaningless, and he retreated into himself for entertainment.

By the time he was five years old, he finally realised it wasn’t just the games. The people were equally boring, no matter how many times they changed. He stopped bothering to speak to them, their faces blank masks to him.

When he was eight, The-Woman-Who-Was-His-Mother and The-Man-Who-Was-Apparently-His-Father returned to the facility. Terms like ‘perfect memory’, ‘genius’, ‘mute’, ‘antisocial’, ‘uncanny’ and ‘one of a kind’ were thrown around, but he’d long stopped caring about adults, idly fiddling with his own private chess set as they spoke about ‘the benefits to the family’.

They had brought with them a small five-year-old. He was told the boy was his younger brother.

He had a bright, laughing smile, and he danced cheerfully amongst the adults. Unlike with the genius, The-Woman-Who-Was-His-Mother and The-Man-Who-Was-Apparently-His-Father genuinely laughed as he spoke elementary level nonsense words at them, entire being alive with energy. Eventually, business became the focus and the young boy drifted over to peer curiously at the genius, still sending a blinding smile the way of the adults.

Such a wide, unnatural smile.

When he wandered over to examine the chess set, the genius, whom had not spoken a word in years, simply couldn’t contain his thoughts.

_“You’re just as empty as I am.”_

_The boy froze, turning, his expression faltering. He met the dark eyes of the genius curled in over his chess set, soon moving closer. His eyes brightened with beautiful colour._

_The genius was curious._

_“Play with me!” the boy insisted, moving to the other side of the chess set. Even as his carefully arranged board was wiped clean, for once the genius didn’t mind._

_Perhaps his own eyes brightened that day._

 

* * *

 

"'Genji'?” Fareeha tilted her head, eyes wide, “Is that someone I know? I don’t recall them.”

Hanzo’s head pounded, heart pumping too hard for his body.

“The Dragon won’t . . .”

Fading away.

“The Dragon can’t . . .”

A faceless memory.

Hanzo clutched his head and _screamed_. 

“Hanzo?! What’s wrong? Are you hurt? Should I get Angela??”

“You’re lying!” Hanzo yelled, clawing at his temple and keeping his eyes as shut as he could, “It’s all wrong! He’d never leave me! He’d never leave me!”

The world spun violently, dull, boring, lifeless.

_Genji_

“Hanzo, please, speak to me here!”

Fareeha’s voice echoed down a long tunnel, distant and meaningless. Without offering an explanation, without even bothering to tie up his hair, Hanzo hit the ground and took off running, shoving through the doors. He didn’t take a single breath as he wound his way through the back alleys, flying down the steps into the small cavern of a room. He kicked the flimsy wood aside, almost falling onto the straw futon.

Cold.

He was immediately reaching for the various gadgets that were periodically left there, including the second smartphone.

[0] Contacts.

The door was pushed open.

“Hanzo?” Angela drifted in, curious, “Fareeha was concerned about you taking off so fast. Is something the matter?”

Colourless, boring, _meaningless_.

“Angela . . .”

“Yes?”

“Who is your Master?”

She blinked, “Is there a particular reason for this-?”

“ANSWER ME!”

Her forehead crinkled, concerned.

“You are, Hanzo.”

“Who won the game against you?”

“It was you, Hanzo.”

“Who made Fareeha unable to lie?”

“I heard it was you, Hanzo.”

“Who revealed the tricks of the Eastern Federation?”

“You did, Hanzo, by piecing together the clues left behind by Fareeha’s mother and your own resourcefulness. And I, impressed by your intelligence and capability, thus vowed to obey you - the sole ruler and representative of Elkia.”

“Me?” he echoed, “Just me?”

 

“He’s claiming someone else did all those things with him?”

The two girls were pressed together outside the shack, within which Hanzo had slammed the door shut and begun to mentally shut down under a blanket. Angela pressed a finger to her lip.

“Indeed. However, I can find no corroborative evidence supporting such a claim. Furthermore, upon eavesdropping over the entire city, I found no whispers even hinting at a second being.”

“I managed to start rumours amongst the protestors,” Fareeha ground her teeth, “but nothing turned up. Not a single person even slightly agreed.”

They both glanced at the door.

It was marked with the simple sign of ‘Hanzo’s Room’

Angela’s expression darkened.

“There is only one solution. Hanzo played a game against someone, and his memories were altered upon losing.”

Fareeha glanced over, before swallowing sharply.

“The Eastern Federation . . .”

“Exactly.” Angela stepped forward and knocked on the door. “Hanzo? Could I please speak with you?”

There was no response. She was undeterred.

“I would like to play a game with you.”

After a moment, the door cracked open, and he stared out from his curtain of unkempt hair.

“A game?”

“I would like you to wager the memories of this false existence that are troubling you . . .”

“False?”

“And, though I understand this is presumptuous,” Angela’s face was dead serious, “I’m going to ask you to lose.”

 

 

In the small bedchamber within the Royal Quarters, Hanzo was curled up on a couch, Angela opposite, the two separated by a chessboard they were both mechanically moving the pieces over.

Fareeha’s eyes roamed the room, wary of hypersensitive eavesdroppers.

“Check.” Angela reported dutifully and Hanzo dully cut her off.

**False . . . Is he really false? Is that why he’s fading away?**

_Alone in an upturned bedroom, a thirteen-year-old Hanzo curled up in the corner, arms wrapped around his head and sobbing._

_The door swung open._

_“Anija . . .”_

_Fingers brushed against him, before immediately drawing back. The blood now on them stained the clear skin._ _It wasn’t Hanzo’s._

_“I can’t do this!” Hanzo cracked, hysterical, “I messed up! I can’t mess up! I’m perfect! They want me to be perfect! But I messed up! I’m a failure! I’m a-!”_

_Two arms wrapped around him, without any hesitation._

_He went still._

_“Hey, anija,” the voice was familiar and comforting, “do you think people can change because they ‘want' to?”_

It’s all . . . fading away . . .

_Hanzo frowned, scrubbing at his eyes. “What are you talking about?”_

_“Okay, then I’ll put it this way; if someone wants to fly, does that mean they’ll grow wings?”_

_“Of course not.”_

_“Right? You can’t just change yourself. What you can change is how you can approach the problem.”_

_“Genji . . .”_

_“We need to find a way to fly, without changing who we are. We have to uncover an entirely new way to fly. So, in that case, let’s build some wings so we can soar, Hanzo.”_

_He was faceless_

It’s all . . . false?

“It’s all a lie,” he mumbled to himself, staring at the board, “I’ll feel better, if I simply forget.”

He reached out to doom himself.

A hand clamped on his and he went rigid. His head darted sideways and a phantom drifted beside him, mouth moving in a repeating line.

Hanzo blinked.

“The . . . The Dragon?”

His heart thudded.

“The Dragon . . . The Dragon . . .”

“Hanzo, are you positive you are alright?” Angela asked, reaching for her staff. Hanzo gritted his teeth.

“The Dragon will never be second best!”

He picked up a piece and slammed it down.

Checkmate.

Around him, the pounding in his head was silenced and colour surged around him, sharp, distinct, and important.

Angela watched him carefully.

“Why did you win?”

Her voice was concise and present. Her eyes changed with every shift of the light.

Hanzo gripped the piece.

“Brother . . . Genji exists.” His fists balled, “He exists! I know he exists!”

“Hanzo . . .”

“It’s dangerous for you to hold such strong faith in a false-”

“He exists! I know it beyond doubt! Do not even try to convince me otherwise!"

“Hanzo, please think this through rationally!” Angela begged, and then Fareeha paused, turning to inspect the Flügel with a sudden thoughtfulness.

They both looked at her, Hanzo’s expression dark and Angela’s intent, as she suddenly chuckled.

“Fareeha?” Angela prodded, wary.

“No, it’s just . . .” she chuckled again, “when doesn’t Hanzo think things through rationally?”

They other two started. Emboldened, Fareeha straightened up.

“I think I’m going to believe Hanzo.”

He relaxed, eyes wide. Angela frowned.

“Fareeha-!”

“Think about it!” Fareeha grinned, confident, “How could Hanzo have lost a game? He’s unconquerable.”

Angela paused and glanced over at Hanzo’s intense expression. Slowly, she nodded.

“Okay, so there’s another explanation.”

“If we can just think of one . . .”

As they brainstormed, Hanzo jolted, reaching for his smartphone.

“What were you two doing yesterday?” he asked suddenly and they both blinked. Fareeha frowned, crossing her arms.

“Well I was dealing with the protestors since _you_ haven’t bothered too, and then I came to the throne room where you were playing games-”

“That’s wrong.” Hanzo held up his phone, the date in full view.

[21]

“What you just described was the nineteenth. The day _before_ yesterday.”

Fareeha straightened. “So that would mean . . .”

“ _All_ our memories have been altered.” Angela finished, eyes wide with realisation.

“Not altered. They’re completely gone. Fareeha, would you mind telling me you're a boy?”

“Why would I?” she paused at the look in his eye, “Well, then I’m a boy.”

“Are you sure?” he pushed, “Even though you’re supposedly bound by the Covenants to always tell me the truth?”

She grinned in understanding and Angela clapped.

“That settles it. Somehow, a single person has been erased from the entirety of Imanity’s understanding. The next question is how?”

Fareeha thought for a moment, “Is there any magic that could do this?”

“In theory yes, but it would be impossible for anything less than a Dragonia to both affect an entire race, as well as not leave behind any traces for me to detect.”

“What if it was because of a game?” Hanzo murmured, “If it was a game bound by the covenants, the rules could allow for something like that.”

“And if it was indeed our representative playing, then it would automatically affect all of Imanity.” Fareeha tilted her head, frustrated, “But then what about Angela?”

“No, it’s a good theory,” she raised a placid hand, “as I too am vowed to the ruler of Imanity by the covenants. I would be included in this memory alteration.”

“So, a game that could completely remove all evidence of a single person . . .” Fareeha began tossing games around her head, “what would that be?”

“I don’t know,” Hanzo admitted, voice rough with irritation, “but I know what Genji said . . ."

[“I believe in you.”]

[“We’ll always be two parts of one person.”]

_“Hanzo . . . are you there?”_ He went rigid, “ _Anija, I’m scared. Please . . .”_

His head shot up, glancing side to side like an ex-machina. Without prompting, he took off, lightly dancing over the carpet, ears peeled as he chased the voice, and ended up at the back of the immense bed.

“Genji!” he called, “I’m here, little brother!”

_“Hanzo . . . aha, can you touch me somewhere I can still feel? I can’t see you . . . I think I’m gonna lose my mind.”_

“GENJI!”

The two behind him exchanged glances. Hanzo began to gnaw on his lip.

**Think. Even if it burns you out. Think. Think.**

Behind his eyes, the immense databank that was his memory slowly began to cycle through at breakneck pace.

**He said we’re two parts of one person. He is in here.**

He shoved aside useless memories with brutal efficiency.

**He said we’re bound by a promise.**

The nineteenth. There must still be some memories of the nineteenth.

**He said when we win, it’s because we’ve already figured out how before a game begins.**

**Think! Think harder!**

His lip split.

**We’re not just some scripted characters.**

**A memory. A memory of a memory.**

**He said he was going to get the last piece. The last piece? A game. Against who?**

**We want to defeat the Eastern Federation. The last piece to defeat them?**

**An observer . . . a tool . . .**

**Against an Elf!**

**He went to get an elf . . . which elf . . . McCree? He would never agree. He doesn’t trust us. A way to lure him in.**

**Taking back the Race Piece gamble.**

**How could he do that?**

Hanzo’s eyes snapped open. Everything slipped into place.

“A game that bets one’s existence.” he realised faintly. Blood trickled down the bottom of his chin. With a backdrop of Angela’s exasperated yell, his eyes rolled into his head and he collapsed.

 

* * *

 

“A game that bets one’s existence?” McCree raised an eyebrow in disbelief, “y’all positive y’ain’t got a few screws loose?”

Across the board, Genji beamed, confident. Four othello pieces were placed in the centre of the board, and Hanzo stood dutifully beside his cross-legged brother. Gabriel’s stare was cool over his folded arms.

Fareeha watched both sides carefully.

“So what if I do?” the teen pointed to the pieces already on the board, “Each player gets thirty-two stones representing different aspects of their existence. Each aspect is ranked on the importance your subconsciousness assigns to it, with one being the most important and the last to touch the board. That being said, you won’t know which stone represents which aspect of you, so you won’t know what you’ve lost until your opponent has already claimed it. It could be anything from your arms, legs, nerves, memories,” he jutted his chin, “even that Elf next to you.”

McCree spared him a glance. Gabriel remained as emotive as a marble statue.

“In the end, your very existence will cease to be. Everything you are will be in the control of your opponent and you’ll simply disappear.” He beamed, “Sound reasonable?”

McCree mouthed at his cigar, “Yer not jokin’ ‘bout this, are ya?”

“Fifth Covenant: The right to decide the game’s rules belongs to the challenged!” Genji reminded brightly, “You wanted me to take back that bet? Make me~”

Gabriel dropped a hand onto McCree’s hat.

“Jesse . . .”

“It’s fine Gabe.” He exhaled darkly, “This guy’s a maniac. There’s no way I’m just gonna let you drive Imanity to extinction. What are our stakes?”

“Let’s say the winner gets up to two demands!” Genji pointed to Gabriel, “You could make the effects of the game affect reality and erase your opponent permanently – something like that would erase the Race Piece bet. Or you could demand the rights over the memories of our companions.”

“So, in other words, we’re pretty much barterin' the rights to our lives and those of our partners?”

Genji’s eyes glittered. “Bingo~”

“You really are insane.” He snorted. “Fine. I’ll play yer stinkin’ game. Someone needs to stand up to you, asshole.”

Genji giggled manically. “Excellent! In that case, allow me to add in one more rule . . .”

 

* * *

 

 

Hanzo sat upright immediately, blinking as the world spun. He was on the couch in the bedchamber, and it was still as empty as ever.

“Hanzo!”

“Would you stay still?” Angela asked, a trace icily. Her staff was held out and the warm golden light was encircling him, probably chasing away any of the lingering migraines he’d expected. He turned to her.

“Ms Angela, is it at all possible to play a game that alters you and your opponent’s existences?”

She frowned, carefully thinking. “It is doubtful. For such a game to even occur, it would require a pseudo-realm like the one that forms during Materialisation Word Chain. However, to even create a realm capable of continually altering existences would require considerably more magical power.”

“What if it was created in collusion with an Elf?”

"Colluding with one of those forest bumpkins?” her face became aghast, and she quivered with rage, “Did you know that during the war, I destroyed their ancient capitol with a single spell-”

“Could you do it, or not?”

She took a steadying breath. “. . . Yes. Even if they are pathetic little munchkins, they can at least boast about that _single_ aspect of their society.”

“But what does it matter?” Fareeha yanked at her hair, “If he’s gone, doesn’t that mean he lost? How does figuring out the game solve anything?”

“Because the game hasn’t been lost. Nor has it been won.” Hanzo said, realising something as he checked his own chest.

The King Piece’s outline was still there.

“Genji is not here . . . which means he hasn’t won. But McCree hasn’t reversed the Race Piece Gamble we made against the Eastern Federation, which means that Genji hasn’t lost.”

All three of them came to the conclusion.

_The game is still ongoing._

“Ms Angela, would you please scan this room for any sign of magic?” Hanzo began to pace, “I woke up in here, despite the fact that we never sleep in this room. Genji and I can’t bear to be separated. Even subconsciously, I wouldn’t have moved far.”

Angela nodded. “Understood. In that case, please stand with Fareeha.”

The two humans moved to the side as she took a stance in the centre of the room. She twirled her staff and slammed it into the ground, wings pulsing as her circuits perfectly connected to the Heart of Magic. Immense seals blossomed around the room, a single one over her head, and the rest slowly encompassing all the space.

Before too long, she turned, wary.

“I am indeed detecting the presence of magic, yet am unable to identify its exact location. However there will be a physical tether.”

“There,” Fareeha breathed, eyes sharp. “Right on the bottom step.”

Hanzo crouched down and picked up the Othello stone. It was a black piece, marked with the number ‘3'. A quick examination revealed ‘2' and ‘1'. 

As they examined the stones, he spotted the matching white trio.

“A side can still play - that’s why the game hasn’t ended! It’s our turn.”

“But what can we do?” Fareeha growled in frustration, “We can’t see the board, can’t see the moves . . . we don’t even know if we’re black or white!”

“Most likely white. The black numerals are written in Elven script.” Hanzo knelt down beside the three white stones, frowning. “Genji said we’re two parts of one person. That means . . . that means that I’m playing this game too.”

 

_“It’s somewhat crucial - our partners can also play. In the case that one of us loses too much to be able to continue, they can sub in so that the game ends.”_

 

“That is why I still have my memories.” Hanzo realised tightly, glaring at the floor, “that’s why this game hasn’t ended.”

They appeared behind his shoulders.

“Can you see the board then?” Fareeha asked hopefully, and he shook his head.

“No. But I can see what Genji would do."

 

_A row of stones were flipped over to black. McCree exhaled, scowling._

_“Ya know, I’m really startin’ to think yer intendin’ on throwin' this match.”_

_Genji just grinned placidly, tossing around one of his stones._

_“Don’t worry. It’s all going according to plan."_

 

“How he would manipulate his opponents.”

 

_An entire quarter of the board became black. McCree winced as he was suddenly granted access to a whole library of Genji’s existence._

_“These are . . . yer memories?” he asked, thickly, “Just what are ya tryin’ t’prove? I can see that you have . . . you have . . . you have_ no _race backin’ you?”_

_Genji shifted, grinning through obvious discomfort as most of his body trailed uselessly._

_“Now you’re on . . . the right track.”_

 

“How he would make them understand his goals.”

 

_With one single piece, all three of Genji’s party became glazed, their expressions fading over with blank memory. Unaware, they all absently wandered away, as Genji’s physical body dissolved into nothing._

_McCree was rigid._

_“I’ve won.”_

_“Then why hasn't the realm collapsed?” Gabriel asked testily and McCree started, glancing around. Sure enough, their void like surroundings remained unchanged._

_A small trace of fear ran through him._

_“What’s goin’ on? We’re done! The game’s ended!”_

_“. . . No, it hasn’t.” McCree followed Gabriel’s pointed fingers, and swallowed at the three white stones still resting on Genji’s now playerless side. “He can still take a turn.”_

_“But he can’! He can' do nothing no more.”_

_“His brother can.”_

_“But Hanzo has . . .” McCree glanced around desperately, yet the three had already vanished out of the pseudo-realm. He focused nervously on the three remaining stones._

_“What’s_ left _of him for those stones to represent?”_

 

“How he would deceive his opponents. And how he would win.”

Hanzo picked up the ‘3’ stone, thinking carefully.

Behind his eyes, a game of Othello was taking piece, colours and stones growing in intensity until the whole board was next to full.

**Genji. You’re amazing. Nobody could ever figure this out.**

He smiled.

**Nobody except for you and me.**

In a deft movement, he pulled back his hair and his golden scarf danced in the wind.

He flipped the tile over and slammed it down.

“Three, your ability to win games.”

An entire row of white tiles flipped into existence, and Fareeha let out a loud ecstatic cry.

“Two, your absolute faith in me.”

This time, three lines all flipped, two sides and a diagonal.

“And one,” holding the tile to his chest, his fist clenched around it, “Everything that I am.”

Pulling back, he flipped it in his hand.

“Alright, Genji. It’s time,” he slammed it down onto a seemingly random space on the board, “for you to come back to me!”

The entire board became alive as white tiles all quickly flipped over, overpowering the board and taking full control. They barely had time to blink at the board that had suddenly become visible, before part of the wall shattered. Within seconds, another hole appeared, and then another, until the entire room was cracking apart at the seams and the pseudo-realm was completely undone.

Genji’s body reformed at Hanzo’s feet and the human sat upright, inhaling violently, wide eyed and chest panting.

“Genji!”

Hanzo openly beamed and Genji just grinned, before immediately kneeling in _seiza_.

“Okay, I get that I just pulled a really big dick move, so feel free to hit me if you want to!”

Hanzo tackled him, wrapping his younger brother into his chest and half crushing him.

“I’m sorry!”

Genji blinked.

“I’m sorry! I should have realised sooner! I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!”

The younger blinked, before smiling fondly and wrapping his arms around his brother’s chest.

Behind them, Fareeha and Angela high fived.

“MCCREE!”

They all sobered.

The human’s body lay, expressionless and vacant, on the ground. Gabriel was beside him, frantically shaking him, normally dark expression nothing short of full panic.

“McCree! McCree! Jesse McCree, answer me! D-DAMN IT INGRATE SAY S-SOMETHING!”

“I think we can safely say that _now_ the game has ended.” Genji stepped out from his brother’s arms and faced the pair on the ground, uncharacteristically serious. Gabriel turned, baring his teeth.

“It’s me you've wanted from the start, right? Go ahead, do whatever you want! Just don’t hurt McCree!”

“That’s not really up to you, is it?” Genji pointed out, “I think that for demand one-”

Gabriel threw himself over the human, desperate, “LEAVE HIM ALONE!”

“We both get to keep a copy of the memories we stole.”

Gabriel paused, glancing up.

“. . . What?”

With a terrified gasp, McCree sat bolt upright, chest heaving. Gabriel was knocked backwards, but he almost immediately lunged forward again.

“McCree! Are you okay?”

“Hey, Gabe’-"

“Don’t you ‘Hey, Gabe’ me, you’d better tell straight away if I need to . . .”

As the human struggled to ward of the angrily concerned elf, Fareeha shot Genji a glance.

“Keeping each other’s memories?”

“In other words, becoming close confidants.” Angela confirmed, “Genji and McCree now understand each other in a way that no one else could ever hope to. The final piece that Genji was after.”

She smiled fondly, at the younger brother, “I think that Genji never intended on making any of this permanent."

“Hmm, and for demand two,” Genji pointed at the elf, “Gabriel, I’ll be taking the right to alter your memories.”

“My-?”

“It’s okay, Gabe,” McCree reassured him, “he’s going to have us acting as spies.”

“‘Spies’? What does that mean?”

“I’ll explain later.”

“Don’t wink at me, Jesse McCree!"

“How quick!” Genji grinned, “Maybe I should do this memory swap thing all the time.”

“Don’. I think the vast majority of Overwatch ain’t ready to see the inside o' yer brain.” McCree shook his head, almost speechless, “Seein’ what you’ve got planned . . . I’m _definitely_ in.”

Genji’s grin filled his whole face.

Gabriel was just glancing between them.

“What are we in? McCree, start making sense here!”

Genji was distracted by the tug on his arm. Hanzo wrapped himself around his brother.

“You’re so reckless. Well done, Genji.”

“Hmph! Praise me more, anija!”

“Very good job, my cute little brother,” Hanzo ruffled his hair and Genji’s ears reddened. He turned and entwined his hands with his brother’s.

“Hey . . . Hanzo, you’re okay with what I’m about to do, right?”

“Of course.”

Beside them, McCree was finally calming his elf, who pressed their foreheads together.

Fareeha watched expectantly on the sidelines.

Four individual voices all promptly burst into tears.

The princess blinked.

“I WAS SO SCARED!” Genji sobbed into his brother’s shoulders, “I thought I was going to die!”

“Don’t you ever do that again, ingrate!”

“I thought I’d lost you!”

“I could hardly breathe!”

Angela sighed, before shrugging out her shoulders.

“Well now that we’ve tidied up _that_ mess,” Hanzo jumped as a hand clamped on his shoulder, “you, _master_ , will be coming with me. I am not having you collapse a second time.”

“Woah, be scared, _anija_.”

“I’m getting you too, Genji. Two days in a pseudo-realm! Existence temporarily erased for God knows how long! Does _no one present here care about the physiological dangers of magic?_ _Don’t_ laugh, Jesse McCree, you’re included in this!”

“Really? I get t’be treated by a high an’ mighty rank six?”

“As one of my masters’ allies, I will not let any physical liabilities result in a loss. You can start by losing the cigar.”

“Excuse you?!”

“She’s right, you know.”

“GAbe!”

The palace was soon filled with the terrified cries of three adolescent humans trying to escape the wrath of a Flügel. Fareeha watched with some freshly baked bread.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations: MCCREE and REYES have joined your party!
> 
> The Shimada had no hesitation in forcing Hanzo to get first hand experience in assassination by the time he was thirteen :)
> 
> Aggressively body slams healthy and wholesome familial relationship between McCree and Reyes into the pic.
> 
> I have also now uploaded my second fic so feel free to go check that out!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who left a comment/kudo~! I will hopefully see you all in a week if my second week of university doesn't get its own body slam in -_-


	10. Prepare to Attack

The protests were on the verge of becoming riots.

“We won’t you let you play this game against the Eastern Federation!”

“How dare you fool with our lives?”

“Damn Eastern Federation sell outs!”

“We won’t accept this!”

Inside, nobody was sparing them a second glance as Hanzo, Genji, Fareeha, Angela, McCree and Gabriel all sat around a circular table.

“So, what’s this all about?” Fareeha opened, warily. Genji cleared his throat.

“Well, fully addressing what was arranged yesterday is a good place to start. I gained the right to alter Gabriel’s memory.”

“A decision ya made because y'all want for us to act as spies.” McCree confirmed.

“The reason we bet the Race Piece was indeed to spook the Easten Federation, but it was primarily meant to draw out McCree, who we knew would never accept us making such a gamble.” He grinned. “Except, we then won his challenge.”

Squished up beside him, Hanzo tightened his grip on his brother, the other hand typing away at his phone. His forehead remained drawn and disgruntled.

“You were also wantin’ my cooperation. But this way, I’m not bein’ coerced by the covenants, I’m genuinely on yer side."

“Exactly!” Genji smiled. McCree rolled his eyes.

“Jus’ one question: even _you_ don’t know how we could possibly beat the Warbeasts.”

“Oh, never mind that, it’s not important,” Genji dismissed and several people at the table connected their faces with their palms, “there’s something truly important that we need to do right now. Something that, without doing, we will never present a united front against the Eastern Federation. And that, of course, would be introductions!"

His bright-eyed eagerness was met with bland disbelief.

Fareeha arched an eyebrow.

“Huh?”

“You heard me.”

“Yes, and hopefully that fantastic ‘cold reading’ you’re so proud of would have picked up from that sound that I’m hoping you soon say the actual reason.”

“That is the actual reason!”

“Why am I not surprised . . .?” her forehead met the table. Beside her, McCree just rubbed his temple.

“Ain’t it all a bit late for that?” he spotted the Very Serious Flügel hovering behind Genji and sighed in defeat. “Fine. then. Howdy folks. The name’s Jesse McCree.”

He propped his feet up on the table.

Fareeha stared at him, “That’s it?”

“That’s it.”

“Pretty boring, aren’t you, Scruffy?”

“I am not Scruffy, Ms-Should-Respect-Her-Elders-Amari!”

Genji cleared his throat and beamed.

“He is seventeen years old, he’s five-foot ten, but wears heels to appear six-foot one, he spends half of his time, around water, flexing. That hat is actually-”

“Alright, alright you little _monster_! I’ll go into more detail! Would you just shut up?!” McCree scowled. “Ya know I can pull the exact same trick.”

Genji beamed. “Go right ahead. I have no integrity to protect!”

“Figured as much,” McCree groaned, before glancing over at Gabriel, “then again, if y’all want the details, Gabe here has to help out or you’ll miss a decent amount o' the picture.”

Gabriel nodded.

“Hey there, folks. My name is Gabriel Reyes, from Elvengarde. All of you, except for that evil demon floating over there, feel free to call me ‘Gabe’.”

“Goodness,” Angela cupped a hand to her cheek, “It seems someone is holding a grudge. I wonder why? Such a mystery.”

“I wonder . . .” Gage’s scarred face became stone, “maybe it has to do with a certain Flügel casting Divine Wrath on our capitol city during the war, massacring almost our entire non-combatant community.”

Genji blinked, before turning.

“Angela, your defence?”

“I wouldn’t have done it if they hadn’t been so impudent as to set up an anti-flight spell over the city!” she protested genuinely, “I only gave them their just desserts. I could have gained some mild cranial and/or spinal damage, falling from that high up, you know.”

Genji coughed.

“ _Anija_? Your judgement.”

“Guilty.”

“Why?!” she pouted and went to mope on Fareeha’s shoulder. Genji turned back to the elf.

“Still, Gabe, we really can’t afford infighting. Is there anything she can do that will make you work together?”

He hummed. “I don’t know. It’s a pretty tall order . . .”

“Gabe,” McCree arched an eyebrow, “she’s necessary for Genji’s plan to work. Do it for me.”

Gabriel scowled at him, before groaning.

“Fine then.” He immediately grinned smugly, “If she licks my feet and says ‘Please forgive me, Commander Reyes!’ then I will be content to put aside that bit of resentment for McCree’s sake.”

Angela cut short her moping and her expression curdled.

“My, my, it seems you're still a few light years short in the brain development,” she hissed, “after all, all your kind are good for is growing long ears-”

“Ms Angela,” Hanzo didn’t look up from his phone, “please do as he asks.”

“WhAT?!”

“It’s your punishment.”

“You can’t really expect me to lick that bumpkin’s _foot_?”

Gabriel stuck out his boot, smug, “You heard the King, Doc.”

She scowled furiously. “Let it be heard now that I am very much in disagreement.”

She floated miserably over.

 

* * *

 

“Please forgive me, Commander Reyes!”

 

* * *

 

As Angela washed out her mouth with a considerable amount of holy water, Gabriel laughed loudly, foot up on his chair.

“Now was that so hard?” he jeered, smug.

Behind him, Genji’s face was deadpan. “How is this world still in one piece?”

“Genji!” Angela jumped up indignantly, “What I did just now deserves some modicum of respect!”

Fareeha patted her back comfortingly and immediately received an armful of Flügel.

McCree just eyed the blonde woman, incredulous.

_How did they reduce a_ Flügel  _to such a state?_

“Well, if we’re getting bad blood out in the open,” Fareeha gently moved Angela aside and promptly stomped to her feet and jabbed a finger at McCree, “didn’t he cheat in every game against me?!”

He winked at her, crooked smile in place.

“If you didn’t notice, that’s your own damn fault.” Genji drawled and Hanzo hummed agreement. She groaned and hurled herself back into her seat. McCree just snorted, before straightening up, hooking his boots off the table.

“Well, to keep this conversation rollin’, Gabe’s known me since I was jus’ a babe. Though, it’s probably more accurate to say he’s owned me since I was a babe.”

Hanzo looked up. “Owned?”

“Indeed,” Angela, having recovered to some modicum, cleared her throat, “Although Elvengarde is a democratic nation, they have long advocated claiming ownership over lower-ranked races through use of the covenants. In other words, slavery.”

Fareeha glanced over, conflicted. “So . . . does that mean McCree . . .?”

“Yep,” he tipped his hat to her, “my family has been beholden to the Reyes line since my great-grandpop’s time. So even though I’m human, I’ve been born and bred in Elvengarde. My own parents died pretty early so Gabe decided to take over for them. But the Reyes are a major family there, who have produced Senators for generations. We could never let the public know about our relationship.”

Gabriel growled, “I’ve always hated that. If I want to raise you, then I can do whatever the fuck I want.”

McCree grinned over at him, “Gabe’s dad passed away last year, so right now he’s actually the head of the family. Our relationship became even more complicated, which is why we decided to get involved in Imanity’s succession. Working together like that got all the elders off our backs about being together all day.”

“Wait, doesn’t that mean that you’re an acting senator Gabriel?” Fareeha suddenly realised, “If you’re against slavery, you could be tried for treason!”

**“Seriously?!”**

The others gaped at her and she nodded, turning back, “Are you sure you’re even okay with helping us? It would result in Elvengarde’s take down.”

Gabriel thought for a moment before shrugging.

“To be honest, I’m pretty chill with whatever, as long as McCree’s happy. You see, I honestly don’t think much of my family, the elders can go fuck themselves, and, you know what? Sometimes I think things’d be simpler if my country just disappeared.”

They all just stared at him, ashen faced.

“You say the nastiest things so casually.” Fareeha noted. Gabriel chuckled.

“Yeah, well, McCree runs off and gets sulky when I’m not around, so I tend to enjoy keeping him under my watch.”

“Woah there, Gabe!” McCree protested, cheeks red as Hanzo snickered.

“Hey, didn’t you get huffy after our game for the crown?” Genji piped up unhelpfully.

“Don’t help him out!”

“See?” Gabriel shook his head exasperatedly, “Temper, temper, temper!”

“I’m not a kid anymore, Gabe!” McCree stuck his face right in Gabriel’s but the man just reached up and pet his head.

“I know. You’ve got so much potential. Just let me keep you safe for a little while longer ‘kay?”

The two brothers watched them.

“They really are father and son, aren’t they?” Genji drawled. Hanzo huffed, reaching sideways to begin running fingers through his brother’s hair.

Coughing, McCree turned, valiantly ignoring his very red cheeks.

“Anyway, we need t’get back to the Eastern Federation. We can’t jus' foolishly go on the offensive. They’ve become the third largest territory in only fifty years, and no one knows anything 'bout them. Their race's representative, the Miko, has never even been seen by an outsider. Not to mention they’ll have us playin' against a representative who can use Blood Break - a technique that enhances all their physical senses, the likes o’ which no other race can match.”

“Don’t worry so much~” Genji waved away his concerns, “We’ll be just fine.”

McCree scowled, dropping into his chair. “You _say_ that, but surely you have something? Some strategy, or fall-back trick?”

“Of course I do!” their youngest member beamed, “We need to prepare a united front - forge strong bonds, connections. We need to be able to hit whatever they throw at us like a well-fortified battering ram. And to do that-!"

Hanzo slammed him on the head and they all just stared, a mix of flabbergasted and wearily accustomed.

“For the sake of my brother, please keep the ratings MA15.” Hanzo drawled, snatching up Genji’s collar and promptly dragging him down into the bathhouse as his younger sibling valiantly protested his innocence.

 

* * *

 

 

“See, he really does flex when he sees his reflection!”

“Oh!”

“Would ya leave me alone?!” McCree sunk under the water, face a mess of scowls. Beside him, Gabriel was smiling wide, clearly resisting the temptation to burst into laughter. On the other side of the bath, Genji, done with his fun, inspected his hair.

“Ah, the roots are getting long . . .”

“If you want,” they all yelped as Angela stuck her head through the partition, “I have some Flügel approved hair dye that’s sure to brighten up your locks.”

She was yanked back through with a yelp, dropping the bottle.

“Angela, girls on _this_ side!”

“I didn’t know you were so sensitive about that sort of thing, Fareeha!”

“It’s basic decency, woman!”

“Oh!” Genji meanwhile, was eyeing it cheerfully, “Thank you, Angela!”

“My pleasure!”

“Brother, would you - HANZO GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE WATER, YOU’RE GOING TO DROWN!”

“My hair’s so heavy . . .”

“Oh my God, you’re useless. McCree, hold him.”

McCree yelped as Hanzo was promptly kicked into his arms. It was slightly ruined by the positive wave of water that came flying out of his hair. Genji slowly began massaging the dye into his hair, and he ‘oohed’ as the colour began immediately shifting, the previously forest green and black roots, becoming a universal acid green.

Hanzo squinted at it as his brother washed his hair out.

“Great. Now it’s even more offensive to nature.”

“I don’t recall asking for your opinion. Now get back here.”

“No,” McCree sent Gabriel an incredible ‘mayday’ look as Hanzo just wrapped his arms around him, “McCree is comfier than you.”

“McCree how dare you steal my Beloved Big Brother?”

“I ain’t done nothin’! Hanzo, you err, want to let go . . .?”

In the girls section, Angela frowned, wings fluttering irritably.

“ _I_ want to examine the bodies of people from another world . . .”

Beside her, Fareeha inhaled.

“Oh god, we’re gonna die.”

The Flügel before chuckling sweetly.

“Oh well, I’ll settle for the daughter of the Shrike Queen~"

“Angela, I SWEAR to GOD-!”

 

McCree toed open one of the countless doors in the castle, peering in to find an immense study, Fareeha absently sorting through some folders.

“You haven’ seen those two anywhere?” he tipped his hat as he came in, “They vanished as soon as I took my eyes off ‘em.”

“They’re probably tucked away in some hole, doing whatever it is they do when no one’s around,” Fareeha hefted the stacks easily into her arms, “I’ve honestly stopped caring.”

She began walking and McCree started.

“Ah, I can take those-"

“Don’t patronise me, Jesse McCree, I carry heavier things than this on good days.”

They wandered through the various corridors, conversation stunted, and he sent her a sideways glance.

“Hey, ya feel like a game?”

She shot him a dark look and he waved.

“Not like, an actual one. Just a bit o’ poker for fun. It’ll give you a chance for revenge.”

“. . . Fine.”

(That’s how it was meant to go . . .)

“So how are you still beating me?!” she demanded, as he claimed her chips from the round. “You’re sure Gabriel’s not around?”

“Hey, I don’ need his help to win~” he taunted. The two were sprawled out in one of the wings, discarded poker hands scattered everywhere, “I just know when to hold and when to fold.”

“Just because it rhymes doesn’t make it clever.” She absently scanned her cards, putting in a few chips. McCree examined his hand, let out a whistle and added in a whole stack. She groaned and folded.

He blinked, and showed her a mix match of six, sevens and a three.

“That’s so not fair.”

“I learnt this game agains’ a bunch of uppity piss-elves,” he dealt out their next hands, “those folks take ‘poker face’ to the next level. ‘Sides, ain’t nothing foul with a bit o’ harmless fun.”

Fareeha examined her hand, and then stared at him, looking over his cards. “McCree, why are you doing this?”

He glanced up, “Hm?”

“You know, playing with me. I thought you couldn’t stand me.”

He blinked, before scratching the back of his neck, sheepish. “Yeah, ‘bout that. I guess I owe you something of an apology. I was rotten to you and your Mom during’ the tournament and you were rightly hurt by it. So I’m sorry.”

She blinked and her mouth dropped open slightly.

“Oh, come on! Ya don’ have to look _that_ surprised!”

“No, it’s just,” she wiped away an imaginary tear, “it’s nice to know you’re actually a decent guy. It seems like such a long time since I’ve had the fortune.”

He let out a small rumble, “Ah. It’s been hard on you, hasn’t it?”

“You have no idea!” She sighed, and they both showed their hands. She blinked at her superior hand. McCree whistled.

“Huh. You’ve gotten better.”

“Well, if you listen to my Mom and those two otherworldly beasts, there wasn’t much to improve on.” She took the chips and dealt out the next hand.

McCree tapped his foot, “Your mom . . . she was actually a pretty fascinating’ lady.”

Fareeha jolted, eyes shooting up, “Wait, you mean . . . you’ve _met_ her?”

“Well yeah, once or twice,” he blinked, “she and Gabe apparently went way back. He’s never given me the details though.”

She let out a small ‘huh’. McCree rumbled deep in his throat.

“She never told you?”

“She never really told me anything,” Fareeha folded and stretched out her back, “I kind of wish she had.” With that, she sat up straighter, “But, I know she had a plan. So if I stick it out with those two, I’m going to learn what she was doing. What she was _really_ doing.”

McCree blinked, before chuckling, “Well, it seems you’ve actually got a drive here, Ms Amari-”

“Fareeha.”

“Beggin’ pardon?”

“Just call me Fareeha,” she decided, “Angela and Genji dropped the formalities a little while ago, and Gabriel doesn’t seem too intent on them. If we’re allies, there’s no sense in being sticklers for titles.”

He grinned at that, and inclined his head, “Well, in that case, go right ahead and skip the McCree, ‘Reeha.”

She rolled her eyes, and dealt the next hand. “Very well then, Jesse. Where _did_ your elf disappear to anyway?”

 

“You wanted to speak to me, Reyes?” Angela bobbed in one spot, curious. The Elf was reclining against one of the many balconies, eyes fixed to the sky and long ears pricked.

Despite his apparent youth, his eyes belied his true age.

“Yeah. I’ve been meaning to ask you . . . have you been to Avant Heim recently?”

She stiffened. “Why?”

“You’re the only Flügel that’s stayed away from that monster for any significant amount of time - you’re probably the easiest source of info out there,” he turned to look at her seriously, “and I was wondering . . . is that First Wing still alive and kicking?”

Angela’s expression positively curdled, “Why would you want to know about _her_?”

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

“She and I have not spoken in more than five years,” Angela hissed, almost seething, “but, sadly, yes. As the first Flügel created by Artosh, she is more . . . _resilient_ than most.”

“I see then. I suppose that’s good news.”

“Why?” The Flügel repeated once more, eyes shifting to a warning blue. The Elf just chuckled, dark eyes focused on something long gone.

“She and I have history - I have no shame in admitting that I used to admire her work, until I learnt about the lengths she was willing to go.”

“Describing it as unethical would be a kindness.” Angela agreed, expression dark.

Gabriel hummed, “Hey, can I tell you something? I’d like a second opinion on a problem I’ve had for almost thirty years.”

“Please go ahead.”

“To be honest, it almost sounds like the opening to a bad joke. Decades ago, an Elf called Reyes, a human called Amari, a Warbeast called Morrison, a Gigant called Wilhem, and a Dwarf called Lindholm, walked up to a legendary Flügel with a penchant for experimentation . . ."

  

“Genji? Genji?” McCree flung open one of the palace’s doors and marched through, “We spent all day yarpin’ on about this and that and ya never actually told me what you’ve got planned. Where are you?”

He’d left Fareeha to go over her records, and gone to find the siblings. Upon finding the empty throne, he’d promptly stomped into their bedroom The small door in the bookshelf, just the slightest bit ajar, gave him a moment of pause. Crawling through, he emerged, coughing, into Ana’s cave. Hanzo was dozing against the wall, ten books stacked around him, as Genji read through something on his tablet.

“What’s all this?” he asked, softly so as not to wake the raven. Under compulsion, he removed his hat, pressing it to his chest. Genji looked up and grinned.

“Ana Amari’s been slowly building a compendium on all races. We have her to thank for our fighting chance.”

“You don’ say,” McCree slowly pivoted, observing all the different texts, before returning, “but what ‘bout you? What are you doin’ to ensure our fighting chance?”

“Not much.”

“Are you kiddin'."

“This part isn’t really my thing.” Genji clarified, “Hanzo’s the stats and figures guy. He’s been reading and strategising all day. Why do you think he barely participated in our meeting?”

They both glanced at the slumbering man. McCree ran fingers through his hair.

“Then why don’ _you_ think we’re goin' to win?”

“Hmm?”

“Every one of yer victories have been pulled off with a hair’s width for success. But this ain't just some trial or bet. If we lose agains' the Eastern Federation, it’s Game Over. Shouldn’t you be doing something instead of pilin' it all on him?"

Genji just smiled.

“It probably won’t surprise you to know that Hanzo works in a very particular manner – he gets irritated when I intrude whilst he’s deep in thought. I’m here on standby in case he gets out of his own head enough to ask for help. I did finally manage to get him to take a nap, though.”

McCree nodded, before looking at the other carefully.

“You know, from what I saw, it don’ seem like y’all had the most carin' of families.”

Genji went still, before relaxing.

“Oh, you know, they were plenty caring as long as you were useful. When you disappointed them however,” they both stole a glance at Hanzo and Genji’s expression curdled, “well, you’ve seen the consequences.”

“At least I was officially a slave.” McCree acknowledged. Genji hummed, before shaking himself.

“Well, whatever. We washed our hands of them a while back. However, on the subject of discussing thoughts,” he grinned evilly and McCree prepared himself, “you have a very interesting one whenever my brother flashes through your memory.”

“I swear to _God_ if you tell him.”

“Though admittedly ‘prettier than an elvish effigy’ is definitely new.”

“Would you shut up?” McCree swatted at him, as Genji beamed mischievously.

“Oh, don’t worry, Hanzo couldn’t tell if a person liked him even if they straight up confessed. I won’t tell a soul.” Genji was still grinning, “But, as warning, I hope you know that means I am also not against arranging some hijinks on behalf of my brother’s love life.”

McCree snorted, “Thanks for the warnin'. At least I’ll know when to run for the hills.”

Genji snickered, grinning. “Well, what can I say? Hanzo and I are two parts of a single person. Even if I’m stuck, I know the Dragon is still going to win.”  He winked at McCree. “So if I were to lose my way, I always know I’ll have someone to reign me back.”

 

* * *

 

_“Jesse? Jesse? Where are you? The guards said - there you are.”_

_Gabriel trotted down through his family’s immense back garden - though the overgrown, beautiful spring being called a garden had to be taken with a grain of salt - to where the small boy was curled up on a log, overlooking the still waters of the spring._

_As soon as he approached, Gabriel’s expression curdled._

_“What did they do to you this time?” he growled, dropping down and making the boy startle. Grasping Jesse’s face, he turned to examine the completely white eyes and he grumbled, reaching out to fix it._

_Jesse caught his hands._

_“Don’.”_

_“What do you mean ‘don’t’, those assholes blinded you-!”_

_“They were saying bad things about you again!” Jesse yelled back, “If you keep helping me, they’re only going to get meaner! They said the elders . . . the elders were thinking about-”_

_“I don’t care about that.”_

_Jesse paused._

_“I do a lot of dumb shit around here. I can get away with it too, but I know some day it’s going to come back and bite me on the ass.” He reached out and ruffled Jesse’s hair, “that’s why you’ve got to be there to have my back. So if I were to lose my way, I always know I’ll have someone to reign me back.”_

_He brushed his hands over Jesse’s face and the boy blinked as light flooded back in. He puffed out his cheeks slightly._

_“Gabe . . .”_

_“Yeah, yeah.” Gabriel leant down and kissed his forehead, “Keep that all in mind, alright?”_

* * *

 

McCree brushed fingers over his forehead. “Did you . . . quote that from my memories?”

Genji just smiled at him. “Maybe."

McCree sighed. “Whatever. I get it. Yer implyin’ that I’m havin’ doubts because I can only see yer memories, not his."

He turned to leave, ruffling his hair and replacing his hat.

“You’ve found yer wings, haven’ ya?”

Genji lifted his head, confused. McCree smirked over his shoulder, pitching his voice up to prepubescence.

“'Hey, anija, do you think people can change because they ‘want’ to'?”

Genji started, before his ears went bright red. “McCree!”

“All in all, a bit cheesy for a man such as myself to fully appreciate, but I’m all for those sentiments.” He grinned outright, “After all, you can’ let yerself fall behind yer genius brother. Ain’t that right, _o-tou-to-_!”

“okay, okay, okay!” McCree barked with laughter as Genji promptly began to hustle him away, “Stop lurking here, cowboy, people will suspect something if you linger in Elkia for too long!”

“It’s goin' down tomorrow, right?” McCree grinned down the secret passage, eyes bright, “I’ll be bettin’ on Imanity this time round.”

Genji blinked, before grinning viciously. “Of course. You’re part of Imanity too, after all.”

McCree laughed, went to leave before turning back once more.

Genji arched an eyebrow. “Now what? I will kick you back to Elvengarde.”

“Nah, I’ll be out of yer hair in a sec. There’s jus’ something in yer memories that might be helpful agains’ the Warbeasts. Sure as hell don’ seem like a trick anyone would expect from an Imanity.”

Genji tilted his head, confused.

 

Later, long after the door had closed shut behind McCree, Genji let out a soft hum.

“You know, pretending to asleep because you don’t know how to talk to a cute cowboy is pretty embarrassing, _anija._ ”

“. . . If you actually meddle, I _will_ find a way to kill you in this world."

 

* * *

 

The night, the messenger from the Eastern Federation came and went, leaving behind a single official letter of acceptance.

 

* * *

 

The pounding on the doors, the roars of the crowd, the beating of signs and household tools, all paused in the brief moment when the palace gates began to open, before roaring up into an even greater swell.

Genji held out a hand to help up the Flügel. “Angela, if you would?”

She beamed, took it, and gracefully sat astride the carriage roof. “Of course, Genji.”

Crossing her legs, staff twirling against her shoulder like a parasol, the carriage set out through the gates and she fanned her wings out to their full golden majesty. All protests dissolved into terrified screams, most people almost scrambling out the way and the carriage proceeded without any hitch. Fareeha sighed, watching the various citizens passing beside the carriage, all frozen stiff.

“You know, strong arming your way through the crowd via the threat of the harbinger of death itself is not going to win you any favours from your followers.”

“Well, we are the ones who provoked this riot in the first place,” Genji preoccupied himself with making sure Hanzo’s hair ribbon was fastened properly, “so who cares?”

She groaned into her hand.

“How did I know you were going to say that?”

 

As they'd pulled up to the Embassy, a row of bowing Warbeasts greeted them and, right before the doors, Soldier:76 was waiting, expression as concealed as always, arms folded. Slowly, he'd loosened them, pressing his hands together.

“Welcome, representatives of Imanity,” he had growled, “please come in.”

From there they had been escorted up to the conference hall from their last visit, and the Soldier had giving them one last parting look.

“Wait here until the final preparations are done. Don’t go wandering.”

“Yes, yes, we’ll be good,” Genji shrugged nonchalantly, “don’t forget to let in all the spectators too - they’ll positively _riot_ if they’re at all shut out.”

The Soldier’s forehead had twitched and then he was gone in the brush of a whitened tail.

Hanzo’s expression pulled down.

“Genji, that was a bad pun.”

“ _Gomen!_ It was too tempting!” he rubbed his hands, “ _Yosh._ Hanzo, how are you feeling?”

“I am ready for anything,” he replied, voice hard.

“Angela?”

“As an ultimate weapon, I will go wherever I am needed.”

“Fareeha?”

She turned. “I feel like I am going to regret this for a very long time.” She tightened her chest plate, “But otherwise, I’m green across the board.”

“Sounds excellent. We will not falter.” Genji grinned, before turning to the Flügel, “Angela, would you mind preventing any hypersensitive ears from eavesdropping?”

“Of course.” She held up her staff. The air became filled with golden light, individual lights sprinkled around them. “I am using the Spirit Circuits to block any sound from entering or exiting. Speak freely.”

“Excellent. Now, Fareeha, remember those ‘chance’ games we played way back when?” she nodded warily, “I’m going to make my final demand now, if that’s alright?”

She stared, and folded her arms, “Do I get to know why?”

“Nope! In fact, you won’t remember this at all.”

She looked him up and down, disapproving, before rubbing her temple. “Let me guess; the game’s already begun?”

He flashed a victory sign.

 

* * *

 

 

The roar of the audience was magnified by the tremendous stadium that had been summoned around the embassy, an immense television screen in the centre suspended from the very centre of the roof, and a roaring bonfire occupying the vast centre floor. The image within was focused on the door of the embassy. It was dark as night, the roof completely sealed over, and the stands ran high enough that all the spectators had found themselves a place, most of Imanity eyeing the electronics with curiosity and fear.

The sound of the crowd swelled as the doors swung open and the party strode out, the artificial light emphasising the tattoos showing up on the big screens.

Hana was waiting for them, hanbok as elegantly pressed as the day they met, and her long ears completely upright with tension. She and Solider:76 were standing before five recliner chairs, designed similarly to arcade racing games.

“File in and take your seats.” The Soldier ordered, and the screens focused on the stage the chairs were all sticking out from. Hana took the far one on the far left, settling in with ease of practice, whilst the others took a moment to examine them, bodies a mix of rigid and curious.

Once they were all laid back, Solider:76 moved to stand before them, the screens lighting him up for the whole audience to see.

“From here, I’m reaffirming the terms of this game.” His voice boomed out from speakers and the crowd’s fervent whispers quieted in surprise, “The Eastern Federation wagers all its territories on the Lucia Continent.”

A map of Overwatch appeared on the screens, and a vast section of red lit up. He didn’t move.

“The kingdom of Elkia wagers its Race Piece. In other words, they are betting Imanity’s territories, civil liberties, all possessions and rights to remain as a member of the Exceed. Is everything sounding accurate at this point?”

The overwhelming cries of outrage at the sight of the King Piece on the screen, only doubled in volume at Genji’s chipper nod.

The Soldier’s ears flicked back, “This game is of the Eastern Federation’s choosing. The competitors are Hana Song, representative of the Eastern Federation, and the two representatives of Elkia, Hanzo and Genji, along with two of their subordinates. This game will therefore be a 1 on 4. As customary, should the Eastern Federation win, all losers will have their memories of the game erased - given the ultimate authority of the challenger’s representatives, this will extend to all Imanity, including the spectators.”

He turned and an immense console pushed out from the floor, right behind the Soldier.

“The rules of the game will only be explained once the game has started. The challengers will have a chance to withdraw their challenge if they do not agree, thus invalidating the wager. If the game is invalidated, the memories of all Imanity will still be erased. Is this satisfactory?”

Genji ignored the screams and booing surrounding them on all sides.

“No problems here. I would like to clarify two things quickly. Is that alright?”

“Do what you want.” The Soldier replied, arms folded. Genji beamed.

“Very well then. To start, if we withdraw, only the memories of _this_ game will be removed. If you thought to set an impossible challenge in the hopes of us withdrawing and losing all memories, we will simply invalidate the game and keep all your secrets intact. Of course, then we might be more willing to visit Elvengarde in the meantime. Second, 'Being caught cheating during a game results in a loss’. It’s a key part of the Ten Covenants. Just making sure you haven’t forgotten that.”

The Soldier didn’t bother to rise to the bait. “I will take that as your agreement. All of you swear.”

The four players for Imanity lifted their hands.

“Aschiente.”

Across Hana raised her own.

“Aschiente-” she stiffened, eyes locked on the massive bonfire lighting up the room, as it began shifting unnaturally, an immense silhouette reflected in it.

“I hope you’re ready to lose, Hana.” Genji jolted her back into the present and she stiffened immediately, drawing herself up and glaring ahead determinedly.

The Soldier pushed back a cover on the console and began inserting glowing green chips into their ports. Five in total.

Hana knotted her fingers together and Genji watched the fidget out of the corner of his eye.

Without looking directly at her, he spoke loudly.

“Hey, Hana?”

She jumped.

“When was the last time you actually enjoyed playing a game?”

She swung her head around, but the Soldier had already started up the engine, the screens above flickering away to start loading the in-game screen and Genji’s attention had turned to his brother.

He extended a hand into the gap between their chairs.

“Here we go, anija. Don’t let go.”

“You, as well.”

Their knuckles went white.

The green chips all turned red consecutively and Fareeha glanced down as her body began to seemingly disintegrate.

The five were still in the chairs, eyes closed.

Soldier:76 let out a sigh, before his body went rigid.

(I sense magic being used)

He turned and his blood boiled at the person relaxing at the edge of the stadium, attention given to the immense screens.

(Jesse McCree . . . if he’s here then . . . then that means . . .)

He cast his senses out wide, before deliberately relaxing. Atop the highest point of the stadium’s roof, Gabriel’s black cloak whipped in the breeze, his eyes glowing red as he smirked.

“Nice try, Blondie, but your ears twitched as soon as you recognised my magic~”

_Gabe,_ the voice echoed in his head as the elf peered through Jesse’s eyes, _it ain’t lookin' like we’ll be able to interfere with the game from our end._

Inside, Jesse’s expression was concealed by his hat, the glow in his left eye the only tell of Gabriel’s magic.

_That’s fine,_ Gabe thought back, _our only job is to be here and remind these mutts that any overt cheating will be caught in an instant._

McCree nodded.

_Now, show us what you can do, Shimadas._

(So Reyes is here too . . . these brats really are serious about the Elves)

The Soldier ground his teeth.

(Just how much of this is going according to plan,

 Ana?)

 

The four players found themselves in a completely black chamber, lit only by dim lights and their own faintly glowing bodies. Fareeha ground her teeth.

“I feel like we’re walking into a trap here. A 100% rate of victory is something the Warbeasts can easily boast about.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Genji shrugged out his shoulders, “Whilst it’s true that the Warbeasts have home advantage, we’ve at least levelled the playing field as much as possible.”

“Levelled the playing field?”

“The rioters.” Hanzo stretched out his back.

“We’ve already got Gabe’s spying acting as a threat to revealing any secrets. If the Warbeasts use actual magic, Gabriel can call them on it through McCree. However, more importantly, this lovely audience of outraged spectators has been perfectly cultivated.”

“Allow me to explain.” Angela clapped her hands, “Right now, every single one of the pathetic Imanitians in the crowd are currently under the impression that we are going to throw this game as colluders with the Eastern Federation. As a result, as Genji so dutifully spelt out for them, they will spend the entire game trying to catch us in the act to invoke the Eighth Covenant.”

“This game has three million people on the sharp lookout for cheating,” Fareeha put together, “which means that the Warbeasts have to try and avoid getting caught by them.”

“Trust us when we say this,” Genji smiled thinly, “there’s no better observer than someone expecting you to fail their expectations.”

“We still need to be careful,” Hanzo mused, “Miss Song is eleven, yet is the Ambassador of the Elkian Embassy. Given the island nature of the Eastern Federation’s capitol, it is the easiest location for any race to issue a challenge directly to the whole nation. Considering the overall opinion of Imanity, I severely doubt any other race would care to honour our technical sovereignty if they sought to engage with the Eastern Federation. That means the Warbeast we are facing is most likely the greatest gamer in the entirety of the Eastern Federation, charged with defeating any race that issues a challenge. Even with countless eyes watching, Miss Song is likely to be very, very capable.”

They all stared at him and he blinked. “What?”

“That’s the longest I’ve heard you speak.” Fareeha replied bluntly and he stared back, unrepentant. Genji slammed a hand into his brother’s back.

“We need to be prepared for any tricks they pull, and calculating our opponent’s likely skill is just one of the things Hanzo has been thinking over.” Hanzo staggered forward, before straightening resolutely and sending him a dirty glance. Genji grinned, before turning to the group as a whole, “Remember, the most important thing is this game is how fast we can react to things we are both expecting and not expecting.”

Around them, the room shuddered and suddenly opened up, bright light shining in.

Genji’s wielded his expression, ready, eager, bright, like a weapon as he blinked away the glare and examined his surroundings.

His smile faltered.

The horns of cars and trucks echoed through the wind tunnels caused by skyscrapers. Marketing and neon signs decorated the neighbourhood, all themed around animal featured cute girls. Th four were currently on a truck, parked right in the centre of an intersection.

Fareeha had immediately assumed a defensive stance.

“Where . . . where in Overwatch are we?”

“A pseudo-realm that does not have any correlating features to our world . . .” Angela was decidedly less unnerved as she turned to the brothers, eyes shining, “Genji, Hanzo, is this your-?”

She cut off.

Fareeha stiffened and turned to see what had caught her attention. She quite rapidly went rigid.

The two brothers were huddled on their knees, hands over their heads. Genji was frantically whispering to himself, eyes manic and glazed, whereas Hanzo had buried his face in his knees, shivering violently and beginning to disassociate.

“What’s wrong with you two?” Fareeha demanded, “Please, please don’t tell me . . .”

“We’re out.” Genji whispered at nothing, “Sorry folks. Not going to bother. Game over, Imanity’s doomed.”

“-billboard, two o’clock, 45 degrees up, store front, 8 o’clock, bakery.” Hanzo was whispering frantically, “Thirty-two places that they can use to find our location.”

“WHAT?!” Fareeha stomped over and violently grabbed Genji’s shoulders, “You were brimming with confidence two seconds ago!”

He shrunk, face ashen and pasty, “We’re sorry. We didn’t expect Tokyo to be the place. We’re the away team in our home, we don’t have any hope of winning, I’m sorry for everything we’ve put you through . . .”

“I hate this!” Hanzo growled into his legs, “I HATE THIS PLACE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter! Next Chapter!
> 
> And So! the 'final' game begins!
> 
> (aka when a lot of people talk and where an Irrational fear of the Outside is actually a Rational fear of the Yakuza)
> 
> This was something of a respite chapter, which was good because the games are hard, but also difficult because I tried to bring in more of this AU's wider world building.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who commented and/or left kudos! See y'all next week!


	11. Are You Even Trying?

“So this is the world you both come from.” Angela rotated slowly in place, eyeing the urban surroundings, “How fascinating.”

Fareeha, meanwhile, had hypothesised that violently shaking the fifteen-year-old would kickstart his brain and mental ability to cope, and had since rooted herself in denial that it wasn’t working.

On every electronic screen surrounding them, from signs to televisions, to even advertising on various vehicles, a saccharine presentation began, of the three varieties of NPCs - kimono clad girls with either fox, cat or rabbit traits - before transforming into the game’s name.

_Love or Loved . . . 2!!!_

“Why the grammatically incorrect number of exclamation marks?” Angela pondered aloud. Fareeha just sighed.

“Why is it that this thing was successful enough to have _two_ games?”

With one final echoing chime, the music cut out and displayed behind was Soldier:76, shadows of the seats behind him.

“Welcome, everyone, to the world of the game.” He spoke coarsely. “This artificial space has been uniquely designed for the purpose of this game.”

Genji perked up, voice weak and trembling.

“Artificial Space? As it doesn’t exist? It’s completely imaginary?”

“Why yes,” Angela turned, eyes wide and innocent, “this is a pseudo-realm, just like the others. Although it is not visually connected to Overwatch, it is still tethered to our realm.”

Genji thought it over for a moment, before he jumped up and shook his fist at the nearest screen.

“THEN WHY DID YOU SCARE ME LIKE THAT?!”

The Soldier sighed audibly. “What’s the problem?”

“Why did you choose this setting to hold the game?!”

“This futuristic location is the most popular amongst Warbeast Youth-”

“Was it a form of psychological warfare? Terror Tactics? General disrespect for individuals with severely traumatic memories of this space?!”

He continued to glare out of the screen and the Solider massaged his temple.

“No offense was meant. You’ll find that normal aspects of a real world are less intense in order to improve the game’s experience. Fall damage, for instance, is unlikely to hurt.”

Genji paused, pulling down his fist to stare up. High above, the Sun hovered about three quarters of the way through its journey.

“I guess that’s why I didn’t notice the Sun before . . . ah. I forget about _anija_.”

Said brother was still curled in on himself, shivering violently. Genji dropped down and yanked up his head.

“Hanzo, get a grip! This isn’t Tokyo! It’s all fake!”

“. . . it’s not?”

“No! It’s, err, VR! VR!”

Hanzo stared blankly at him. “VR . . . huh?”

“Yes.” Genji sighed and stood upright, hand out.

After a moment, Hanzo let himself be hauled to his feet. “Very well.”

They rested their foreheads together, before Genji turned, standing tall.

“So, Soldier, tell us about this game.”

“Understood,” his ears pricked up, “please take note of the four boxes at your feet.”

They all blinked, before glancing down.

A tower of four silver briefcases met them and Genji nudged it with his toe. “Okay, just for the record, these were not here before.”

“Inside you will find your weapons.”

Genji turned the arcade like gun in his hand, noting the love heart on the side, encircled by a pink bar. Beside him, Angela and Fareeha were both examining the heart shaped hand grenades - two per box.

“All through the game, nearby NPCs will be drawn to your location. Your job is to gun them down.”

“Seriously?”

“Some areas of the map are target rich, others will have barely any NPCs moving through. Any NPC directly struck with a bullet will immediately cease the chase and dissolve. This also applies to all NPCs hit by those grenades. The ammo of the Love Gun is your Love Power, which depletes with every bullet you fire.”

“This thing’s called a ‘Love Gun’?” Genji echoed, inspecting the thing with drawn eyebrows.

Hanzo scoffed over his shoulder, “So predictable.”

“Although, should Hana succeed in shooting any of your party, you will become her ‘love slave’.”

“Let’s just call it switching sides.” Genji groaned.

“The objective of this came is to successfully make your target fall in love with you, whilst avoiding the attention of all others. This concludes the rules.”

A faint roar echoed through their surroundings, the sound of the crowds filtering through their actual ears.

“Rejecting a bunch of animal girls running at me?” Genji sighed and stuffed his two grenades down his back pockets, “How disappointing.”

“Disgraceful.” Hanzo shot in response, earning himself a middle finger.

“This isn’t the time to be messing around.” Fareeha groaned, not really expecting them to pay attention. Sure enough, Genji was soon grinning.

“So, to summarise, Miss Song is aiming for a harem ending with all four of us. In contrast, our target is singular and pure.”

“Quit screwing around and get on with the game.” The Soldier just growled back, “Of course, it goes without saying, but magic is also inaccessible to you. Anything you need clarified?”

“Nope, we’ll figure out the rest by playing,” Genji tossed the gun in his hand, “for all the warbling, it’s a pretty straightforward FPS.”

He turned and promptly fired. Fareeha jumped as the green bullet sped past her face and struck an NPC climbing the side of the truck.

She dissolved into pink pixels.

“Understood.” All the screens featuring the Soldier’s face vanished, replaced with the same advertisements for the game.

“They’ve already encircled us,” Fareeha called, walking the edge of the truck. Angela sadly folded up her staff and tested out the trigger.

“Starting us off in one of those 'target rich’ environments, I see.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Hanzo’s hair whistled around him. “We’re still going to win.”

Genji cocked his grin. “ _Gēmu o hajimeyou.”_

* * *

 

In a single coordinated movement, all four swung off the four corners of the truck and began shooting. Genji’s green bullets hit headshot after headshot.

**So shooting a bullet utilises Love Power. Striking an NPC then recharges the equivalent to slightly more than a single bullet.**

Across, both Fareeha and Angela were dodging the over affectionate hordes, but whereas Angela was picking up the use of the gun from muscle memory, Fareeha was still missing as many shots as she fired. About six got within contact range and she immediately went to throw them off. They were only bear hugging her for a couple of seconds, before letting go and wandering. The human blinked in confusion and went to target their backs.

Her gun just clicked, empty.

**Coming in contact with the NPCs depletes Love Power automatically, though once you run out, they then lose interest. It’s likely that the more of them clinging to you, the faster you deplete your charge. Of course, not having any ammo effectively removes you from the game.**

“Genji, this way!” Hanzo waved and the quartet took off down an alley, limiting the NPCs to a rampaging crowd behind them.

“Oi, Soldier!” Genji shouted to the sky, “What happens if you shoot a teammate?”

The Warbeast’s face flashed by on the TVs they were sprinting past.

“It automatically refills their Love Power. It can also be used to rescue any of your team previously shot by Hana.”

Angela pointed to a set of crates, and they quickly scrambled onto a nearby _konbini_ ’s roof. The NPCs ran right past, losing interest once they moved too far away.

The Soldier looked out from a nearby neon sign.

“However, any teammate hit by your bullets immediately become your ‘love slave’-“

Without waiting for him to finish, Genji turned and fired on Hanzo.

His brother went rigid, before collapsing to his knees and just began glaring furiously at Genji. The younger brother sighed.

“Ah, like I thought. Even a Love Gun can’t make Hanzo experience and accept romantic affection.”

“Genji, that’s not very nice.” Fareeha pointed out and Genji just shrugged.

“Meddling with my brother’s love life is the duty of any younger brother.” He pursed his lips. “Still, it definitely compromises your emotional control. ‘Love slave’, my ass. We should avoid it as much as possible-”

Without prompting, Angela turned and shot Fareeha.

“Ah! Doctor! You’re so beautiful!”

“NO! FAREEHA! RESIST THE PRETTY ANGEL!”

Angela laughed openly as Fareeha wrapped them together, eyes sparkling with awe, whilst Genji fiercely tugged on the Flügel’s free arm. “Ah, I wonder if this is one of those ‘love triangles’ in your books, Genji?”

“Now’s not the time, Angela!”

“Why not? She needed to be recharged didn’t she?”

The audience all just watched, stunned, at the sight of their representatives, princess and a Flügel all clearly ’screwing around’ as Soldier:76 had so eloquently described it.

Once dignity had been returned and Genji had been kicked, hard, in the shins by his brother, Fareeha scowled at Angela.

“After this is over, you and me are having words, Ms Angela.”

“I’m all ears right now~” she pointed her gun at Fareeha and fired. The human ducked down and the bullet ricocheted off the wall behind her, bouncing back and striking Angela’s face.

As the Flügel got up close and personal with her reflection, Genji ‘oohed’.

“So objects reflect the bullets? Hanzo, that’s our ticket to victory, got it?”

"Understood.” Hanzo breathed out, “I will adjust accordingly.”

“Not to mention our physical stamina apparently translates over, so don’t push yourself unless we have to.”

“Of course.”

Genji spun his gun around his fingers. “Alright, let’s move out.”

The party of four strode off, “Show us what you can do, Warbeast!”

* * *

 

As the sun moved further and further through the game’s sky, the only indication of time for those watching in the stadium, Jesse watched without losing concentration once. Over three hours had gone past before he was reaching up to tip his hat.

_Seems like they’re finally getting serious. How’s the connection?_ He sent up. Gabe responded immediately.

_Don’t worry I can see through your eye just fine._

_I’d bet my hat the Warbeasts don’ particularly care for this spell._

This time, Gabe’s laugh filtered through. _No, they really wouldn’t. It’s hard maintaining it this long, but I’ll do my best just~for~you~_

_Bite me, old man, yer just eager at a chance to irritate the old dog,_ Jesse inspected the elderly Warbeast, _What’s the deal with that anyways?_

_Hmm . . . I’ll tell you later!_

Jesse snorted, before dropping the connection and keeping his attention on the Warbeast.

_The athleticism of the Warbeasts is infamous even without the use of magic. I hope to God y’all have a plan to deal with that._

* * *

 

Inside the game, the entire setting was awash in gold, night on the cusp of arriving. Sandals clicked in rhythm as Hana walked down the alley, gun loose at her side, braid swinging and ears bouncing.

_“Hey, Hana?”_

She stopped dead, and the nearby NPCs all immediately turned, rushing towards her in a swarm.

_“When was the last time you actually enjoyed playing a game?”_

Her eyes contracted.

_Bang-bang-bang-bang-bang-bang-bang-bang-bang-bang_

She landed deftly on the ground, all NPCs dissolving into pixels. Not a single shot had missed their heads.

Her eyes glimmered as she fiddled with her weapon.

“Today,” she finally decided, “I’ll be shooting for a new high score.”

 

* * *

 

“ _Kuso_!” Genji leapt backwards, away from the NPC that had sprung out from the shadows, already firing. He nicked the kimono, cursing as the bullet missed her actual body, before blinking at the sight of only the garment disappearing.

**So a direct hit makes them disappear . . . but an** **_in_ ** **direct hit . . .**

He steadied himself, did the calculations and fired.

His bullet grazed the side of her underwear and her underwear alone. He watched, intent, as it began to vanish, before she disappeared entirely.

Genji just stared blankly.

His howl of disappointment was echoed by the millions of spectators, both Imanitians and Warbeasts.

Watching, Jesse buried his face in his hands.

_You know what, Gabe, never mind. This stupid race can die out for all I give a damn._

At Genji’s side, Fareeha appeared.

“Oh, didn’t you notice on the displays? This game’s rating is PG.”

_“What?!”_

 

On the other side of the map, Hana clenched her fists.

(How are you finding this fun?)

Her ears were picking up the sounds of Genji messing around, Angela only too eager to help. Fareeha, who’d lost her armour and was now walking around in her usual training gear, got revenge by erasing Genji’s headdress.

(How are you so carefree about this?)

She spotted a convenient building and began to climb, removing her sandals so she could silently dart up the floors. She ended up in a computer lab, complete with countless shelves of batteries and power ports, all flickering with the coding contained within. It was pitch dark and she closed her eyes, focusing on her hearing.

(If you lose, three million people are going to suffer, so you always have to win no matter what. But when you win, it means your opponent . . .)

She grit her teeth.

(Of course, I’ve never enjoyed playing these games. But I have to, for the sake of the Eastern Federation. I can’t afford to lose)

Her ears flicked. She immediately stilled, quieting her breath.

In the distance, footsteps were quietly tapping against the floor of the very same building she was on. No, not the same building. The same floor.

(These footsteps . . . Hanzo is here? That’s impossible! They can’t be separated-!)

She deliberately calmed herself down.

(No. They must still be holding hands in the real world. I must assume that Hanzo is coming this way. Very well then)

She waited for him to begin moving faster, coming around on the other side of the wall. Just when his steps indicated he'd sacrificed his stealth, she fired.

(I’m sure gaining your allegiance will adequately demoralise your brother~)

Hanzo, rounding a corner, found himself face to face with the incoming pink munition.

She waited for the tell-tale sound of a bullet landing, and her ears flickered when nothing came.

(Wait. Does that mean-)

Hanzo dashed around the corner, gun extended and she leapt back in alarm.

(It didn’t hit?!)

He charged straight past her, heading on down towards the windows, overlooking the setting sun, entire body falling into silhouette. She ground her teeth and fired at his back, only to see Hanzo fire at the wall without a second of hesitation.

(That’s ridiculous!)

The two bullets rebounded off each other, ricocheting backwards, and Hana found herself looking down the barrel of a gun.

“Wha-?”

In a nearby building, Genji grinned, satisfied that his distraction had suitably paid off.

**I bet you’re feeling pretty surprised now, Hana. In our world there’s a genre called FPS, where players shoot at each other in matches. And the one who puts out unbreakable records has never been me . . .**

Hana leapt directly upwards to avoid Hanzo’s own navy attack, pulling out and hurling her first grenade. Hanzo didn’t even move, and Hana only watch as the shot she had just dodged bounced back off a wall and knocked straight into the grenade, setting it off prematurely and leaving Hanzo completely safe.

**. . . It’s always Hanzo. With that terrifying brain of his, he can easily calculate his enemies movement patterns and fire rate, allowing for him to extrapolate the most likely of outcomes.**

Hana was blasted backwards by the force of her grenade, and she used the momentum to roll behind a wall for cover.

**In the end, it means that Hanzo’s ability to shoot and dodge becomes almost clairvoyant.**

Hana caught his quick footsteps, looped around and fired in quick succession, a string of rebounds that should trap him.

She gaped as he suddenly froze, the bullet whizzing harmlessly past him.

**It’s like an opponent’s bullet passes straight through him.**

She froze, finding him turning to her.

“The Dragon hunts for his prey.” he warned and let off his own cage of attacks. She immediately spun, dashing away at a speed only a Warbeast could achieve, feet moving so fast that there was no distinction between the clicks of her sandals. One bullet caught her hair piece and brown hair spilled everywhere. Another came inches from her feet.

She sprinted through the lanes created by the computer lab’s compact shelving, navy bullets always mere inches from her head.

**And then his own bullets . . .**

(They’re following me!)

She took a right and hurled herself out a window. Hanzo sighed, exhaling softly.

“Not even worthy as target practise.”

Hana twisted onto her back at the insult, waiting for him to follow her as she fell through the air, and her face whitened.

Descending from above was . . .

“Why hello there!” Angela’s eyes glittered with no mercy as she extended her gun, “Welcome to the party~!”

With swift precision, she swapped the gun for a grenade.

(The Flügel! But if I could just catch her off guard . . .)

Hana’s bullet pierced the grenade into an immense pink heart of smoke, and the golden bullet came within inches of her chin. She shoved her weight backwards, flying towards the building and landing on the vertical surface, with expert finesse. Angela sighed as she fell past, Hana running down the side of the building.

“Oh dear, it seems I’m now the disadvantaged one.”

 

“Angela!” Jesse yelled, as the pink bullet struck the Flügel right in the head.

Soldier:76 stiffened and his teeth ground.

 

Hana's ears twitched and she looked sideways, body ready as she continued to sprint down the side of the building.

The bullet came flying out from a skyscraper almost 100 meters away and her eyes widened at the confirmation, crouching down and launching herself off the side of the building, rocketing through the open space and extending a hand. Claws dug into a nearby metal scaffold and she spun herself away back into free fall, just in time to see the green bolt strike Angela and another one already on its way. She grimaced.

(I can’t dodge it)

She grasped her hanbok and twisted it sharply.

The fabric disappeared in a rush and, clad only in a bright pink bodysuit, she hit the ground with a crash. She took off, vanishing into the urban jungle as Angela hit the ground behind her, not keen on taking on the Flügel once more.

High above, still observing from the shattered window, Hanzo exhaled heavily, sweat dripping off his bared arms. He took a moment to ponder, before untying his kimono and leaving it shifting in the breeze.

“I see . . . so just like the NPC have to be hit directly, a player can use their clothing for the same effect.”

On the nearby skyscraper, Genji tilted his gun up, expression bland.

* * *

 

In the crowds, Jesse stood, serious amidst the slowly growing enthusiasm of the crowd.

“Did you see that?”

“The Kings are amazing!”

“They’ve got the Warbeast on the run!”

“Maybe Imanity is going to win this!”

_Gabe, did you catch all that?_ He called up grimly and his guardian nodded.

_Hanzo is indeed a skilled marksman, but more importantly . . ._

_She was able to catch out Genji before he’d even fired._ Jesse agreed warily, _Considering he waited until Hanzo had her running for her life to even get into position . . . Could that be . . ._

“Could that have been the Warbeasts ‘sixth sense’ at work?” Angela theorised. The pair had regrouped at Hanzo’s position, the man himself still slowly regaining his breath after the sudden encounter in the computer lab. Genji just sighed, leaning against a shelf.

“Don’t be ridiculous. She’d turned before I’d even fired. A sixth sense doesn’t mean being able to see the future.”

“She was aware it was coming . . . before being able to perceive it . . .” Hanzo murmured.

 

_No doubt about,_ Gabe confirmed _they’re cheating somehow. There must be some sort of big con to ensure Hana Song knows about everything happening on the map._

_And no one can call them out on it either,_ Jesse ground his teeth, _If someone tried, the Warbeasts could simply attribute it to the sixth sense anyway. Not enough people were watching Genji to be able to tell if he’d fired before or after she could have heard it._

Across the room, Soldier:76 watched the screen with an equivalent intensity.

(So they really did know about this game. And they know far more than we do. Still . . .)

Quietly, too quiet for any Imanitian to hear, he clicked his teeth in a decisive code, the sound still attainable to Hana’s real ears, mere meters away from him.

(Enemy sighted. Gathered at Computer Lab. Hanzo still tired. Three.)

Her ears flicked, indicating she’d received the message and immediately sped up, having been running in an effective circle of the building.

Soldier:76 watched, proud, as she came crashing through the building, eyes bright with anticipation.

(She’s just getting started)

 

The three all lurched back as Hana came crashing through the roof.

“Everyone, get to the window!” Angela roared, throwing herself forward.

“ _Anija_ -!”

“I’m fine! We need to get higher!” Hanzo fired off some warning shots and Hana dodged away, but not before her own shots managed to nick both of Angela’s wings and Hanzo’s boots.

“The stairs are blocked off!” The Flügel took out her staff and instead of utilising her magic, simply rammed it into the nearest shelving. Raw strength ripped it apart and they backed up.

Genji tensed. “Well then we’re going up another way. Angela, do you think you could stand another descent? Group up with Fareeha at the back line.”

“I suppose it will have to do. Be careful, you two." With that all three of them turned, Hana bursting around the rubble, already at the trigger. Her eyes widened. Angela, plummeting down, just watched in fascination.

The air was filled with the roar of the crowds.

 

_By God_ Jesse tipped his hat _they actually can do that_.

 

Hana could only watch agape, Soldier silent in her ear from stunned shock, as the two brothers _climbed out the side of the building._

Their hands and feet sought out footholds with the ease of practise, shimmying up the side of the cement, bodies sure and secure, without an ounce of fear.

“Getting tired there, Genji?” Hanzo jeered, beginning to outstrip his brother. Genji just increased his pace, hurling himself upwards.

“You wish, Hanzo!”

Hana steadied herself, before launching straight towards the neighbouring building, twisting in midair to aim and fire.

Genji immediately leapt upwards, wrapped his legs around his brother and dropped backwards, finding the shot and firing one of his own in defence. Hanzo kept climbing, even with the added weight of his brother.

(Fall Back. Next Wall Jump too far. Roof has escape route. Sector 5J)

Hana growled in frustration, holstering her weapon and colliding with the neighbouring building, carrying with her enough momentum to shatter straight through the windows.

 

* * *

 

“ _Kuso_. She ended up pushing us all the way back to our last line of defence,” Genji slumped against a tree, panting hard, “God, my muscles are aching way more than they used to.”

“We only briefly revisited our technique under McCree’s recommendation,” Hanzo pointed out. The brothers and Angela were currently holed up in a small park, more dirt than anything, in which Hanzo was frantically scribbling out Japanese and mathematics with a stick.

He too was panting heavily, gnawing hard on his lip, “Just because our muscles remember the technique, that doesn’t change the truth that a NEET lifestyle is severely detrimental to overall stamina.”

“Yeah you’re right.” Genji heaved a hard sigh, “How’s the improvising going there, Hanzo? That nifty trick of theirs certainly screwed up any ways for our original one to succeed.”

“I’m working on it,” he ground out. Genji just grimaced internally.

**Am I really asking him to improvise? How did I think we could win in a fair fight against a cheater who knows the entirety of the game better than us?**

They were scuffed and dirty, and beginning to lack in the clothes department. Angela had her dress and laurel crown, Genji was still in his jeans, and Hanzo just had his singlet and shorts, gold scarf holding up his hair.

**That’s six defences left.**

“Isn’t Fareeha meant to be back from her rounds yet?” Angela suddenly piped. Right on cue, the figure leapt out, gun pointed at them, and the Flügel swiftly head shotted her.

As Fareeha knelt reverently at the doctor’s feet and Angela preened in the spotlight, Genji just watched, wilting.

**Oh great. She’s already coming back for the next round.**

He waited the appropriate amount of time for an NPC to show up, swiftly recharging his gun, before blinking.

 

In a nearby building, Hana panted heavily, ears ringing with the drumming of her own heartbeat.

Her gun was at maximum power and she could hear the subtle murmurs of the group.

As she turned to move, she paused at the sight of her reflection.

All she had was her bodysuit and hairband. Even with the reduced damage created by the pseudo-realm, she was covered head to toe in scratches and scuffs. It was the most undignified she’d ever looked during a game.

(I’m . . . smiling?)

She pressed a hand to her chest.

(My heart’s beating annoyingly loud too.)

_“When was the last time you actually enjoyed playing a game?”_

_She remembered the spectator flicking through the bonfire._

“Would you just leave me alone?!” she demanded into thin air, launching herself through the sky, targets within reach.

 

It was Angela’s turn to refill with the next round of NPCs, and as the last one faded, she sighed slightly turning.

“What’s our next move?”

“We’ve got to wait for Hanzo-”

“Both of you, shut up!” Hanzo snarled, frantically scribbling, lip bleeding freely. Angela paused, turning and lowering her voice.

“Genji, perhaps this was reckless. Even Hanzo is having trouble . . .”

they both turned to stare at the park, every inch of it covered in Hanzo’s scribblings, every ounce of writing crushed into even the tiniest of spaces.

Genji straightened resolutely.

“He’ll do it. Whatever I can’t do in a game, Hanzo can. That’s always how it’s been, and how it will be.”

At the very end of the park, Hanzo paused, stick hovering near the end of his equation.

“Genji . . .” he whispered, “Do you believe in me?”

Genji paused, glancing over, before beaming and sticking a hand at his hip, “Huh? Have I ever _doubted_ you?”

“In that case . . .” Hanzo drew in an ‘=’ sign, absently doodling an old sigil, “this time it’s your turn, understand?”

Genji blinked, hand slipping. “What?”

Hanzo lurched to his feet and tackled him. The pink bullet flew towards him. Genji’s face whitened.

“Shit, Hanzo!”

The air sparkled with the pixels that accompanied a successful shot and Hanzo hit the ground.

“ _ANIJA!”_

“Verdamnt!” Angela swore, spying the figure leaping straight through the air, lunging sideways to avoid the spray of pink bullets. Genji immediately scrambled backwards, swinging himself into a tree as the ground near his feet became alive with navy bullets. Hanzo, blank faced, levelled his gun at his brother.

Genji swallowed hard, before yelping as Angela tackled him.

“We’re falling back, right now!”

Without even slowing down at the weight, the Flügel deftly launched herself off the tree, hitting a nearby cable and vanishing away into the night. Hanzo kept his gun trained at them until they were too far away, letting it drop as Hana trotted to his side, grinning.

 

* * *

 

“It’s over, isn’t it?” the two were perched high atop a scaffold, secure between two skyscrapers. Angela gazed over the city carefully, “To be honest, I can’t say I understand Hanzo’s decision to protect you.”

Genji sighed.

“I do though, so don’t worry,” he ran fingers through his progressively rattier hair, “that weird doodle? The one of the two serpents? That was his answer.”

She blinked. “Pardon?”

Genji rubbed his right shoulder, “You probably don’t know this - he covers it up with make up after all, but that symbol is branded on his right shoulder. It’s the symbol for the Shimada Clan. Our family.”

He clenched his fists, “Why do you think we chose the ‘Dragon’ for our online identity? It was our final ‘fuck you’ to a clan that had been screwing us over since we were children. We allowed these assholes, who’d controlled us our whole lives, to always be able to track us down through forums, but that was all they could do. It was our way of saying ‘here we are. you thought we’d never escape but we did. And there’s nothing you can do to find us again’.”

He panted heavily, eyes staring into nothing

“Genji . . .” Angela whispered, hand moving to his shoulder, but he shook himself resolutely.

“Our success against that clan was our first success and the only one we never thought we could pull off. It became _our_ symbol. It means that we are going to win.”

He exhaled.

“Hanzo changing sides . . . it’s important. It means that I’m our means to figuring out how to come out on top.”

That’s it, right, anija? Leave it to me.

“Angela,” she tilted her head, “Fight Hana to buy me some time.”

Her face brightened. “Of course! I’d be delighted to!” her fists clenched and unclenched, “‘but you wouldn’t have a problem if I went ahead and destroyed her, right?’ is how it goes, yes?”

Her eyes glimmered with a dangerous gold light.

Genji just grinned. “I’ll warn you now, you just quoted a guy who loses the fight.”

“Oh dear!” she turned away, calm, “Then I suppose I will just have to beat her, clean and simple.”

 

She turned and dove off the edge of the scaffolding, coasting through the sky until she saw the tell-tale pink. She steered away easily, kicking off window ledges and scaffolds to climb higher.

“Still using your map cheats, I see. Oh well, it merely makes my job that much easier.”

She leapt up again and Hana, steady atop a roof, blinked as the Flügel didn’t emerge back into view from the building she’d just disappeared behind. She was just flicking for an update, when she heard the footsteps lighting down.

“And how do you do, little bunny?” Angela smiled politely from behind her, “Oh? I believe I’m sensing a slight amount of deja vu. Could it be that when I challenged the Eastern Federation and lost . . . “

Hana levelled her gun.

“were you my opponent then?” She curtsied, “My task is to merely buy time. However . . .”

Hana’s weapon shook at the immense aura that began emanating from her current opponent.

“I will have a little bit of fun with you.”

Her eyes shone.

“Go ahead and cheat all you like. A little bunny like you has no pride to defend after all.”

Hana stiffened, bared her teeth and the two launched towards each other, guns already spraying the rooftop in a shower of pink and gold.

 

Genji launched himself into open space, grasping a balcony railing and scrambling upwards.

Navy bullets ricocheted around him, and if he’d been running about the inside of the building’s ramp they would certainly have caught him at this point. Still at the bottom, Hanzo nonchalantly walked forward, confident in his ability to shoot his brother.

**Damn this isn’t working! Changing the battlefield did nothing! What do you need me to do, Hanzo?!**

He half hurled himself down a side door, sprinting up the staircase. Seeing the door swing shut, Hanzo lowered his weapon and began walking after him.

Coming to a stop on a landing, Genji half crawled up on his knees, sweating hard and gasping for air.

“ _Kuso._ I really . . . need healing. Need to get to the roof . . . no he’ll expect that. He’ll just catch up soon anyway-”

He broke off his own sentence, whispering to himself.

“No, that’s not right. Hanzo’s better at wall climbing than me. Why didn’t he get above and easily strike me down?”

_“Not to mention our physical stamina apparently translates over, so don’t push yourself unless we have to.”_

_“Of course.”_

“I’m the one who told him that in the first place, right?” He hauled himself back to his feet, eyes bright and mouth shakily moving into a grin, “There’s going to be hell to pay if I’m wrong.”

 

Hanzo pushed open the door, strolling out easily to face off against his brother, pressed up on the opposite side.

Genji’s chest was heaving.

“Oi, oi, Hanzo,” he called mockingly, “isn’t this a bit unfair to a shut-in like me? Your little brother’s really exhausted, you know.”

His hands trembled around his gun.

**This is it. I can’t mess up here. I can’t mess up here.**

Hanzo didn’t react, merely lifting up his gun.

With a roar, Genji charged forward, eyes fixed on his brother.

"If there’s one thing you won’t expect . . .”

Four navy bullets burst from the gun. Genji’s eyes sparkled.

". . . is for me to not even try to dodge!"

Hanzo started, eyes widening as Genji ran completely straight, the bullets harmlessly bypassing.

Without any hesitation, he tackled his brother straight off the side of the building and they plummeted, Hanzo’s gun locked at his side.

Genji panted, raised his gun to the back of his brother’s head and fired.

As green pixels lit up the sky, he grinned, exhausted.

“That was it, right, _anija_?”

Hanzo blinked, a smile growing across his face. “I love you, Genji.”

His younger brother beamed as Hanzo pressed his lips to his forehead.

(Hana. Now)

“Hana, reengaging!” She sailed towards them, ears completely upright and eyes bright with glee.

(This has been more of a fight than I expected)

She spotted the grenade flinging towards her, and deftly blew it up, covering her face with her arms as she fell through the smoke cloud.

Her gun was ripped from her hands and she jolted, eyeing the fading navy blue bullet.

(No! That’s impossible!)

Hanzo was watching her intently, gun levelled straight at her.

(He was just shot! How can he be thinking straight?)

Her eyes widened, focusing on the whipping black locks, battering both brother’s faces.

(His gold scarf is gone?)

“You’ve been saving up your strength for this, right, _anija_?” Genji crowed over the wind.

“Genji, I’m so proud of you,” Hanzo grinned.

 

Outside the game, Soldier:76 went rigid.

(Don’t tell me . . . he just shot off the scarf?!)

 

“Finally figured it out?!” Genji yelled over the wind, “Hanzo’s never even been on your side!”

(He tricked me! He must have blocked the shot with a pebble from the park!)

Her shock transformed into glee.

(But that doesn’t change anything!)

She dipped sideways and, above her, Angela levelled her gun towards the siblings. Hanzo just adjusted his aim and fired towards Hana’s new position, as Angela pulled the trigger.

(Not happening!)

She dipped away.

Above her, Hanzo’s navy bullet collided with Angela’s gold one, rebounding crooked and heading straight towards Hana’s back.

He smirked, smug. “Simple geometry."

Her ears flicked, Solider clicking in her ears desperately, as she turned, her eyes completely focused on the incoming bullet.

(Ah)

She couldn’t dodge, didn’t have a gun to shoot it away.

_“When was the last time you actually enjoyed playing a game?”_

(This is . . .)

Her eyes ran red. Genji swore loudly as immense black claw marks seemed to appear on Hana’s cheeks, the markings swirling out across her whole body. Every fur on her body went static as loose energy released in sparking tongues of electricity, and the moon turned red.

“THIS IS FUN!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hana: NERF THIS!
> 
> Sorry that the chapter was a bit late! I tried to keep to schedule and my schedule was mean to me!!!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who left kudos! It really helps me to keep this ball rolling.


	12. The Scent of Death? Good. Come at Me, Anytime!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I present the final chapter to this fic.
> 
> It's been a ride.
> 
> I will update the author's notes in a week :P

Hana’s blood boiled, racing through her veins like fire. The very air was crackling with burnt out energy, coalescing into her hands. With the force of a fusion cannon, she rocketed upwards, spiralling around the bullet easily. Every window around them shattered from the back draft of power, and the night lit up with the twinkling of falling glass.

“You’re joking!” Genji roared, “A freaking double jump?”

“Hacks!” At his side, Hanzo tried to aim at the rapidly ascending figure. Hana snatched up her falling gun, turned and found the navy bullet headed her way. Placing a hand behind her, she rocketed forward, the bullet moving at a snail’s space with the addition of her new reflexes. As she spiralled down after the brothers, she held up her gun, grinning viciously, and firing. Hanzo threw out his singlet, and the pair crashed, back first, into the ground. Hana just dropped even faster, smile not faltering as she smashed the floor on impact.

 

Jesse watched, fists clenched tight against the wall, cigar chewed to a stub.

_That’s it, isn’t it?_ He swore internally, _An ability that overcomes physical limitations, unmatched by any race. Only a select few Warbeasts even possess the damn thing._

_Blood Break._

In the coiling dance of the flames, the unseen eyes sighed.

“Well, it’s all over now, isn’t it?”

With a click of distinct gheta sandals, the observer left her side of viewing tunnel, vanishing away in a flick of rose-gold tails.

The duel impact had ripped apart the small alley they’d crashed into, and the mix of shattered electrics, gas and neon had set the alley on fire. Crouching in the midst of it, her shoulders shaking with exertion, her entire being still emitting unbridled energy, was Hana, her eyes blood red and completely contracted.

_“I won’t lose.”_

She twirled her gun and burst off.

The two were sprinting through the alleys, dragging each other sideways as soon as one found the next turn.

“ _Kuso._ I know it’s overcoming physical limitations, but this is bullshit!”

“This game’s bugged- Genji, above!” Hanzo tried to catch the blur above them, only to stumble as Genji suddenly took a left. The younger skidded as Hana appeared before them, shooting as quick as he could.

Hanzo twisted at the sound of her landing behind them, but she was gone before his bullet had barely left the barrel.

“I can’t predict her moves!”

“Don’t bother then! RUN!”

Hana bounced off the sides of the skyscrapers, the moon at her back. Her eyes easily tracked out the two figures. Energy swirled around it.

**So that’s their real cheat, huh?**

She rocketed forward, and the impact created enough dust to completely conceal the three surrounding skyscrapers to the audience.

 

Soldier:76’s mouth twisted into a smirk under the mask.

(It’s been a long time since Hana’s had to pull out Blood Break. You fought well, representatives of Imanity. But now it’s Game Over)

 

“Genji, I’m out.” Hanzo twisted his gun as they stumbled out into the intersection where they’d started this whole thing. The truck still sat there, untouched from the fighting. “I used up too many shots when I was chasing you.”

“Yeah, I’m not far behind.” He glanced around, but the NPCs had a lull in their movements here. He none too gently shoved Hanzo next to the truck for some minor shielding, bringing up his own gun. He fired out a string of cover fire and Hana’s flickering blur dodged straight down, tearing apart the street.

“I had a feeling they’d pull something like this,” he admitted, chest half-constricted from the strain, “but this is just ridiculous.”

“I can’t even read her.” Hanzo was panting just as much as him.

“She’s ‘overcome her physical limitations’ right? No way you can calculate those sorts of physics on the spot.”

Hana stood up from the mini crater, ears twitching almost manically.

“The strain should be getting to her . . . we just need a little bit more time.” Genji swallowed, “I’m going to try and bluff this.”

“Be careful!”

Genji dashed forward and the gun’s trigger was pulled in succession, too fast for him to count the number of bullets.

**However . . . judging by her current speed, she’ll predict I’ll dodge, and box me in.**

Two bullets whistled less than a centimetre from either side of his head.

**And then when she sees they missed, she’ll have one going straight down the tunnel.**

The pink object was moving directly towards him and he fired his second last bullet. The two struck each other, shooting off in different directions and Genji found himself right before a second one.

**A time lag?!**

Dimly, he heard Hana’s ricocheted shock striking the truck and Hanzo roared a curse as it headed straight for him.

**She was aiming for that?!**

With the crackle of pixels, the two pink bullets struck both brothers directly in the head.

 

The Soldier’s ears flicked.

(Both Hanzo and Genji’s pulses are flat. Direct headshot. They can’t fake that)

On the other side, Jesse straightened immediately, eyes wide with shock. Knocking his hat back, he didn’t even bother to conceal himself as he turned and fixed his gaze on the Soldier.

 

Hana gripped her chest hard enough to tear at her bodysuit. Her entire body shuddered with exhaustion, every nerve stretched too far for too long. She stared over them, face stunned.

“I won . . .”

Slowly, Blood Break faded and her markings dissolved. With her ears finally slumping to their much more relaxed state, she openly beamed.

“I won! I won! I-!"

_Bang_

 

The entire stadium was rendered silent.

 

Hana, her face still frozen in ecstasy, surrounded in azure pixels, dropped to the ground.

Behind her, resting on the back of an NPC, Fareeha had her gun raised, eyes clenched shut.

“That’s our win, right? Now can I open my damn eyes?”

 

The Soldier was completely frozen, unable to click his teeth.

(Shit. _Shit_. I could have warned her. Gotten _one more goddamn_ message in.)

Only a lifetime’s exposure to elf magic allowed him to strain his gaze sideways, spying the single red eye paralysing him completely.

McCree was grinning wildly at him.

(Damnit, Reyes! You gave your brat a _Deadeye?_ )

Slowly, confident that the game was over, the cowboy sent him a slow deliberate wink. The break in the gaze released the Soldier, who scowled, turning his attention back to the screen.

 

Genji sat up blearily, before holding up a thumbs up.

“Yep, right on target, Fareeha. Feel free to open your eyes.”

Beside him, Hanzo rubbed his temples, a distinct migraine forming.

“I would say ‘nothing less’, but that was too close to be satisfied with. I cannot believe that worked.”

“You planned for her to be there.” The Soldier stated dully, his voice echoing in the game once more. Genji held up a victory sign to the sky.

“More like had it as a backup plan, but, I mean, technically yes.”

“The NPCs all have distinct patterns that they move in,” Hanzo offered, “so all we had to do was find one that that stuck to alleys concealed from above, and would eventually lead her back to this point.”

“Only touching one NPC doesn’t deplete your Love Power very fast.” Genji pointed out, “You need at least three for it to be inconvenient. That’s why they’re always in crowds.”

“What’s more, they’re code, not players. They make no sound. Even Hana couldn’t have heard her coming up behind.”

“But how did you even get her behind?!” The Soldier snarled, “How did you know she’d hit? How-”

“Before the whole thing started, I used the covenants on Fareeha.” Genji explained smugly, “She had ‘to absolutely obey anything Hanzo wrote on the ground, but also to forget it all’. Since the park, she’s been taking a forced nap on the NPC. Without any intent, those convenient hyper senses of yours would never pick up changes in her heartbeat. Hanzo also specified that, should she hear Hana’s voice, she was to immediately wake up and shoot her. And because she wasn’t actively aware of her actions, there was nothing to tip Hana off. Fareeha’s mother often took her daughter out for shooting games, using tiny cookies as targets. After an entire game to get used to the gun, she wasn’t going to miss something as big as a head.”

He groaned and cracked his back.

“All we had to do was lure Hana here just as the NPC wandered past. Of course, thanks to that little bit of bullshit, we ended up here a bit early and had to stall for time. But hey, everything worked out in the end!”

“You . . . to plan for that . . .”

“Of course, we planned for that,” Genji pointed to his skull, “we might have been up against a player we could never beat athletically, but in the end that doesn’t matter in games.”

“There are only two significant things in a game - advancing your strategy and reacting to your opponent’s strategy. What’s most important is who has the initiative.”

“The entire game, Hana was getting caught in trap after trap. The only reason she kept getting out was because you were monitoring our pulses to tell her when to catch us off guard, right?”

The Soldier was silent.

Genji huffed, folding his hands behind his head.

“Yes, we guessed that part too. In the end, everything you did was merely responsive to our actions. There was no point in that game where your side had the initiative. The weak have their own way of fighting.”

They inspected the slowly stirring Hana, who was coughing through her hair.

“We’ll leave lions to fight the other lions. Now are you going to announce the winner or not?”

 

The Soldier stood, silent and faintly numb at the console.

“The victor,” he cleared his throat, “is Elkia. In accordance to the covenants, the Eastern Federation hands . . . hands over all of its territories in the Lucia Continent.”

The stunned silence of the audience dissolved into pure joy and amazement.

“Imanity’s drive and intellect, huh?” Jesse scoffed, “Yeah, right, you two jus' enjoy screwin' with people.”

He pushed aside part of his shirt and watched as the King Piece mark faded away in a beat of light. Settling his hat back into its proper place, he ditched the cigar and turned away from the rejoicing crowds, spurs clicking.

_C’mon Gabe. We’re headin’ home._

Atop the stadium, Gabriel chuckled.

_Right. We’ve still got to finish our part._

His body dissolved into smoke, whistling away in the wind.

 

The pure ecstasy of the audience echoed like thunder through the game.

Hanzo turned to his brother.

“Stop crowing. It’s unsightly.”

“Would you be happy for once, you asshole?” Genji lunged at him, tackling his brother in a hug. Fareeha trotted up to them, still blinking away her impromptu sleep.

“I think that you two got very close to losing that game. All that talk about having the initiative . . . you really are amazing at bullshitting a crowd, aren’t you?”

Genji winked, and Angela dropped down beside them.

“Now, now, I think everyone did well. We planned to succeed and succeed we did. Nothing more need be said."

“You’re too nice to them, Angela.” Fareeha sighed.

Genji just beamed across.

“Thank you, Angela! You were fantastic during the game.”

“Hanzo, please stop him.”

“Genji can do what he wants.”

“of course you won’t.”

“. . . Now . . .”

They all broke off, their small circle splitting to view the Warbeast shakily pushing herself onto her knees. Her firsts were balled.

“Now . . . the Eastern Federation . . . all the Warbeasts . . .”

 

Under the ecstasy of the human spectators, Soldier:76 quietly walked up to Hana, alone in her chair. His gloved hand grazed her cheek.

“None of this is your fault, Hana,” he rumbled, “The home country made the decision and I acted it out. You did amazing in there.”

 

“Hey, Hana, not to be rude, but that’s not entirely why you’re upset is it?”

She blinked and looked up. Genji smirked.

“You thought you had that in the bag but ended up losing. It hurts, doesn’t it?”

She blinked and her eyes began misting.

“N-NO! Because . . . because I lost . . . my people are going to suffer! It was my job to protect them!”

“Miss Song,” Hanzo knelt down next to her, “whilst that is true . . . you were smiling in that game. You were having fun.”

“Enough fun,” Angela lightly inputted with twinkling eyes, “that you requested no cheating whilst you fought me. You wanted to win on your own merits.”

She blinked, scrubbing at her now falling tears, “And because of it, thousands of Warbeasts are going to lose everything!”

“No, they won’t.”

She blinked glancing up to find Genji smirking over his brother’s shoulder. “Nobody is going to suffer.”

“We’re here because we enjoy playing games,” Hanzo told her, “and games are only fun when everyone’s enjoying them.”

She wiped her nose and scoffed. “You’re just saying that because you won.”

He smiled. “Maybe. However, next time, perhaps our positions will be reversed.”

He extended a hand.

She stared at it, before tentatively grasping his fingers. Hanzo stepped up, hauling her with him.

“I won’t lose next time.” She decided, and he grinned. Genji stuck his head out.

“Or, you know, you won’t.”

“I could so beat you, ninja,” she planted her hands on her hips and stuck her tongue out, “that was totally cheating, by the way!”

“No way! What we did was the culmination of training! You were the one who pulled off some genetic bullshit.”

“All your hate is being ignored, I hope you know~”

Hanzo just glanced from side to side, before sighing.

“I stand correct that there is no significant difference between eleven and fifteen.”

“ _Anija_!”

“I’m so much more mature than him, Hanzo!”

 

* * *

 

The next day found the Elkian Party spending their time at the Warbeast embassy (which was now technically back to being Elkia’s).

The main excitement was coming from a casual game between Hanzo and Hana, which seemed to be aiming to be a mix of Chess and Clue but was really not, becoming more and more convoluted with the decision that they both had to come up with an additional rule at the end of each respective turn.

Angela, who had spent the last twelve hours making sure that not a single one of the injuries sustained during the game had been translated to reality, was curiously watching them, occasionally dropping off into sleep floating.

“I really want to know how you and Hana are already on such good terms.” The Soldier grumbled, sitting across from Genji.

The King just shrugged.

“You wouldn’t accept it. It requires thinking we’re better than you.”

“Everything was smoothed over!” Hana chirped from the side, “No one is getting hurt by the annexation! Knights can now move double spaces in the kitchen.”

She pushed her pawns three spaces to the left.

The Soldier just watched her wearily.

“There are serious repercussions that can’t be overlooked here, Hana-"

“Soldier:76!” The door thudded open and Fareeha stomped in, waving a stack of reports, “You have some explaining to do!”

Hanzo sighed. “And just when things were getting peaceful . . . Hana, I’m taking your Rook-Griffin. Every time one of us adds a board, we have to sacrifice a piece.”

“I see news spread fast,” The Soldier leant back, and she slammed the reports down, a positive dossier of eyewitness reports.

“The Eastern Federation-!”

“Evacuated all their key personnel and technology to the islands right before our game had ended.” Genji interrupted, “We know, Fareeha. It’s exactly what I would have done.”

“The Miko gave the order once Hana had activated Blood Break.” The Soldier spoke up, “I was informed of this after I contacted her.”

“She was watching through the stadium’s bonfire.” Hana hummed and placed an apple core on top of one of Hanzo’s boots. “Fruit is now considered a perishable trade good.”

Fareeha pushed a thumb against her temple. “Then why didn’t you try to stop it? We’ve gained a lot of territory, it’s true, but the technology and knowledge of the Warbeasts would be invaluable-”

“Just because it’s moved, doesn’t mean we can’t access it.” Genji spoke over her, loudly, “There’s still an opportunity for us to come out completely triumphant. Right, dear representative of the Eastern Federation?”

Fareeha straightened, her gaze flying to where the teen was staring.

Angela snapped awake, staff appearing between her hands.

In the far corner of the room, a figure was sprawled on one of the lounges. Her body was hidden by an immense pink kimono, rose-gold fur covering the two huge fox tails surrounding her. Her entire face and upper torso were concealed by an opaque Ming veil.

Two long ears stretched out behind her.

“It’s nice to see you’re all enjoying yourselves.” The voice purred out from the veil, detached and song like, “Mind if I join in?”

“Mi-!” Soldier leapt to his feet, bowing. Hana was scrambling to join him, ears pricked up.

“Divine Miko . . .”

She crossed her legs and held out a clawed hand. “I am indeed the representative of the Eastern Federation, the Divine Miko. And whilst I agree, King of Imanity, that this game is not over, I believe a more suitable setting is necessary.”

She dragged her claw through the air and there were surprised shouts as the very space around them tore, cracking and shifting as they fell through nothing.

 

* * *

 

[14th Exceed - Warbeast. Eastern Federation (Kannagari)]

The immense archipelago that formed the Eastern Federation’s Capitol was covered in red light, rope bridges straddling the various centres. The islands had to be members of the phantasma, rising like immense spires out from the water, shifting and pulsing with their own energy.

Most notably, every inch was covered in infrastructure, crowding and cramping up all of the islands.

The Miko had landed them on the centre most island, marked with the distinct shrine, emphasised with a towering idol straight from Z*lda.

“Welcome to the moonlit land beyond the ocean,” she beckoned them into her sanctum, lounging on the window. As the four guests knelt before her, positioned on the small strip of tatami surrounded on all sides by tiles, the Soldier and Hana quickly moved to her side, her long tails flicking in the night air.

“Is this . . . wise?” The Soldier murmured, “No outsider has even seen the heart of Kannagari.”

Fareeha had both of the boys’ heads locked in her arms, daring them to try and take pictures of the place like tourists.

“Don’t worry yourselves,” she waved a hand, “the game’s already over, isn’t it?”

“I’m sorry,” Hana bowed deeply.

The veiled head turned to the Imanitians.

“Still, I must say - you naked monkeys really did a number on us.”

Genji blinked and held up a victory sign.

“That’s the Elves for you. They moved faster than even I anticipated.”

“The Elves?” Fareeha echoed, dropping them in her surprise.

“Moving our engineers and technology off your new territory has made it veritably useless. You’re going to challenge us again.”

“That’s when you would crush us in revenge,” Genji shrugged, “or so you thought.”

She huffed, “Exactly. However, my Soldier told me that Gabriel Reyes was watching that game. Revealing our game’s tricks to the rest of Elvengarde’s Senate certainly implies that we’d lose again.”

Soldier:76 clenched his fists.

The Miko rested a hand against her knee, “I had anticipated that, however. After all, I did think you were working with the Elves.”

The four watched her, smiles in place.

Angela’s eyes sparkled blue.

The Miko let out a sigh and turned to gaze up out her window.

“What I didn’t expect . . .”

the red of Kannagari was suddenly awash with crystal blue light, the immense island slowly but surely blotting out the red moon above.

“was you getting Avant Heim involved.”

“Avant Heim?!” The Soldier leapt to his feet. “When did you even get the chance?”

He swivelled his head to focus on the Flügel and she smiled beautifically, hand against her chest.

“In the past, I was a member of the Council of Eighteen Wings, the governing body of Avant Heim,” she explained, eyes glittering, “I still retain considerable influence, as you can see.”

The Miko tilted her gaze upward, immense ears twitching wearily.

“Elvengarde. Avant Heim. Elkia.” She sighed, “One maybe. Two if necessary. We’ve got no hope against all three. So, I suppose what I’m saying is this.”

They all jumped as she appeared in their faces in a flash, light itself having to catch up as the veiled face loomed before them.

“You naked monkeys really did a number on us. The Eastern Federation will be seeking its revenge now.”

Behind the veil, something pulsed.

“Your deaths will not be quick.”

Genji blinked, exchanged a glance with Hanzo, before turning back, grinning.

“Alright. We accept your challenge.”

Fareeha’s groan at the predictability was interrupted by the shine of a coin, flipped through the air. The Miko snatched it, head tilting.

“And what’s this?”

“We’re sort of tired of playing all these complicated games.” Genji shrugged, “So let’s just settle this for a coin toss.”

The Miko was silent before, ever so softly, a chuckle arose. It slowly grew and grew until she was flat out cackling.

Genji quirked an eyebrow. “Problem?”

“No, it’s just,” she sighed, voice incredulous “You’re threatening to undo everything I’ve worked towards in the past fifty years. And now it all comes to a mere coin toss? It’s enough to make anyone laugh.”

She flicked it back and Genji twirled it around his fingertips.

“Excellent. I’ll take it that you just confirmed it wasn’t weighted. So how does this sound? If I win, Elkia claims all of the territory of the Warbeasts, including all their islands, as well as their technology.”

She scoffed. “And if I win, you’re to ensure us Warbeasts our rights, autonomy and our share of resources.”

Genji paused at that, “You know, you’ve made it sound like you’re all out for our blood, but you’re just trying to protect the Warbeasts, aren’t you?”

She huffed, sandals clicking as she backed off. “It’s all over once the Elves attack anyway. I’ve simply run out of options.”

She joined Solder:76 and Hana, wrapping her arm around the latter.

“So . . . even if I lose, please treat my people, Soldier and my beloved Hana well.”

Genji let out a distinctly impressed sounding ‘oh’ and Hanzo bowed neatly to her.

“It is an honour to play against someone such as yourself.”

She waved dismissively, “It is the duty bestowed upon me as representative. Get on with it.”

Genji nodded, lips pulling up. “Very well then. Let’s begin the world’s most important coin toss. You pick a side once I’ve tossed it, and I’ll bet on the other. Sound good?”

Her head tilted. “Are you sure?”

“Yep,” he levelled out his hand, “All right then.”

Two voices echoed. “Aschiente.”

The coin spun through the air in a twirl of gold, six eyes following it. Under the veil, the Miko closed her hands, and shifted her stance wide.

In an overwhelming flash of green energy, her entire body erupted into power, hair going static and markings shining through the pink robes.

“Blood Break, just like that?” Fareeha yelped, almost stumbling back from the force.

(Blood Break allows its wielder to overcome all physical limitations, including being able to perceive their surroundings in perfect clarity. In this state, a bullet might as well be moving in slow motion. And something as simple as a coin toss? Judging from its trajectory, it’ll hit the ground after approximately 142.6 flips, bounce 4 times, flip 5.4 more times, and land as tails.)

She focused out to her opponent and blinked to find him sneering tauntingly at her, eyes alight with mirth.

(There’s no magic in the air . . . is he underestimating my kinetic vision?)

She thought about the Imanitians said to be from another world, the Elvish spectator, _Avant Heim_.

(Even so . . .)

She cancelled Blood Break in a distinctly pained exhale, before straightening.

“Tails.”

It bounced once, spinning back into the air. Fareeha, Angela, Hana, Soldier, all kept their eyes trained on it. The Miko flickered his gaze between it and Genji’s still present sneer.

It came down for the second bounce.

And landed directly in the crack between two of the sanctum’s tiles, just widened enough to hold it perfectly on its edge.

She blinked. “What?”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake.” Soldier:76 groaned behind her.

“I believe that is a draw,” Hanzo observed helpfully. Behind him, Fareeha just turned and buried her face in Angela’s shoulder, chest shaking with laughter. The Flügel patted her back reassuringly.

Beside his brother, Genji’s face widened in overdramatic shock.

“ _What?_ Would you _look_ at _that_ , who would have expected it? I _guess_ this means we either both lose or both win, right?”

They all stared blankly at him.

The silence was broken by Hana suddenly snickering into her sleeve.

“Oh come, Genji,” she snorted, “we all saw you shift the tile back.”

The Miko turned to stare at her.

Genji groaned. “Hana, don’t say it out loud. Let me be a ninja in peace.”

The Miko laughed. “Honestly, I should have guessed that.”

Genji just beamed, “If we both win, both of our demands would have to be filled. Elkia would still annex the territories, and have access to the technology, but the Warbeasts will maintain their autonomy and have access to resources and living space on the continent.”

“The Eastern Federation would join us, and our two nations become the Elkian Federation.” Hanzo spread his hands appealingly. “Does that sound right?”

“Well?” Genji leant on his brother’s shoulder, “Do we both win, or both lose?”

The Soldier was clearly thunderstruck.

“But . . . didn’t you want . . . this is _war_.”

“No, it’s not.” Hana elbowed him. “This is a game. And games are only fun if everyone’s enjoying them, right?”

Hanzo beamed at her.

“Still!” The Miko protested, “Even if we do form a commonwealth, the Elves will still come. And they’ll just get your nation as well!”

Genji shrugged, “So we’ll pick that moment to pull the rug out from under them.”

She scoffed. “You believe we can?”

“Of course,” he mimed tipping his hat, “tell me: do you know about the relationship between McCree and Reyes?”

“Reyes adopted him.” The Soldier spoke up, voice weighted, “He’d do anything for that brat.”

Genji blinked, mouth already open to explain. “Oh. You do know. Well, that saves time, I guess. They’re both in our corner and through the covenants, Reyes agreed to have his memories altered. All the details he’s recalling are completely inaccurate.”

“Whilst you were preparing for the game, McCree and Reyes challenged us.” Fareeha explained to the astonished Warbeasts. “Genji won the right to alter Reyes’ memories in planning for this.”

“Through very risky means.” Angela eyeballed the teen hard and his shoulders drew up defensively, cheeky grin in place.

“We have never had any intentions of helping the Elves,” Hanzo spoke up, softly, “if they challenge us, they will find themselves severely disadvantaged.”

Hana burst into laughter.

“Oh wow, you guys have planned this down to the last coin, haven’t you?”

Genji just shrugged flippantly. “It was ‘checkmate’ that I declared, wasn’t it?”

The two Warbeasts blinked in remembrance of the meeting at the Embassy.

“A checkmate in chess is different from a check in shogi. Nothing your enemy can do will help them anymore.”

“You mean . . . both of you . . . from our very first meeting.”

Hanzo nodded and Genji grinned, eyes glittering.

“Just as _keikaku_. What’s it going to be, Miko?”

The figure was still, before just shaking her head.

“By God. You’re actually making me say this, aren’t you?” She extended a clenched fist. “The Eastern Federation willingly joins the Kingdom of Elkia.”

Her hand opened up and a single crystal chess piece, shaped like a pawn, materialised from light. Genji and Hanzo extended their own palms. The King Piece materialised between them.

“The Kingdom of Elkia gladly accepts the Eastern Federation.”

“From now on, we are officially the Elkian Federation.”

The two pieces pulsed, before the representatives dematerialised their respective ones. The Miko sighed, before extending a hand.

Awed gasps filled the air as their surroundings almost seemed to dissolve, whistling away like blossoms. The world around was replaced with the Elkian Embassy, the sun rising in the distance. All seven individuals were atop the torii arch that marked the entrance.

“You can return home from here, yes?” she spoke calmly. “What next, then? Will you be claiming another country?”

Genji blinked before laughing, dropping down to swing his legs over the edge of the arch.

“Oh come on! If we really wanted that, we would have asked for your Race Piece.”

“But those aren’t meant to be taken.” Hanzo finished.

Genji held up his fingers, framing the King Monolith, far on the horizon, between them.

“Our goal is what it’s always been, plain and simple.”

“To take down Lúcio.” Hanzo grinned and the Warbeasts stared at them in shock.

“The One True God?” Soldier:76 was visibly stunned. His eyebrows had almost reached his receding hairline. Genji just beamed guilelessly.

“Yeah. So?"

“It’s crazy, isn’t it?” Fareeha snickered. Angela beamed at them.

“How are you going to even achieve such a thing?” the Miko asked, exasperated.

Hanzo hummed. “No clue.”

“We’re kind of just improvising as we go,” Genji materialised his Race Piece, “but we do have a clue.”

“First Question - why are Race Pieces shaped so distinctly and uniquely?”

“Second Question - why are there specifically sixteen races that form the Exceed?”

“Third Question - What are those things I see on the horizon?” Genji pointed to the immense chess monoliths that decorated the edge of the world, the King standing tall among them.

Hana straightened.

“It’s a game.”

They looked at her. Her eyes shone bright. “That’s right, isn’t it? You need to gather all sixteen Race Pieces to challenge Lúcio to a game!”

“A chess game against the One True God . . .” The Miko turned back to them, “Then wouldn’t you need our Race Piece even more?”

Hanzo shook his head, “That would void the Covenants.”

Every gaze was focused on them. Angela tiled her head.

“The Covenants?’

Hanzo nodded, turning to her.

“Fourth Question - Why would a non-binding rule be part of the Ten Covenants?”

“Non-binding . . .” Angela straightened, “you mean the Tenth Covenant.”

“That’s right. ‘Let’s all have fun playing’. This game can’t be beaten unless everyone is getting along,” Genji dematerialised his piece, “the sixteen races that think of themselves as wise, must exhaust their reason, knowledge, skills and wealth to construct a tower of wisdom . . .”

 

“. . . and prove that they are indeed wise.” Lúcio hovered his crystal charm between his hands. With a bright laugh, he began swinging his legs over the edge of the very tip of the King Monolith.

“That sounds pretty great to me! I’m thinking things are finally going to get interesting around here! Bringing you two really was a fantastic idea!”

He glided up onto his feet, arms spread out to the heavens above.

“I’ll be waiting! Once you’ve gathered all the races, come face me together with them!”

 

McCree and Gabriel stared down over the borders of Elvengarde, respective cloaks of red and black swirling in the breeze.

“So what’s the plan now?” Gabe asked. McCree held up his cigar and Gabe lit it with a flick of his fingers.

The human grinned. “We’re tasked with taking down the biggest nation in the world from the inside.”

“Can’t say I’m not going to enjoy it.” Gabriel’s mouth widened into a very sharklike grin.

McCree snickered, “All the sneaky stuff is up to us, so for Imanity to come out on top, we really can’t afford t’fail.”

Gabriel’s eyes glittered with pride. “McCree. . .”

“We have t’find a way for the weak to defeat the strong in their own way. A way for us to surpass our limits without changin’ who we are. A way to soar through the skies we weren’t never meant to experience. Even within despair, darkness and sufferin’, we’ve got to keep fightin’.”

Gabriel hummed, eyes twinkling. “You know, you’ve changed McCree.”

“Really?” he snorted, “Maybe I’ve just got too much pride to let those shut-ins do all the work.”

He turned. “I’ll need yer help though.”

Gabriel ruffled his hair. “And I’ll be right there to offer it. If it’s for your sake, I’ll take on the whole world.”

“I’ll be holdin’ ya to that, old long-ear.”

 

“We should probably be heading back to the Capitol soon.” Fareeha finally broke the group’s vigil over the dawn and Angela bounced up, ready to teleport them.

“I should be returning to Kannagari as well. Morrison, I’ll be entrusting the establishment of the new federation and my Hana’s safety to you.”

“Morrison?” Angela paused, absently tapping her cheek as she lofted into the air.

“We’ll take care of both.” Genji held up a thumbs up, before yelping as Hanzo pinched his elbow, “what was that for, _anija_?!”

“You almost forgot.” Hanzo growled and Genji blinked at him before starting, eyes widening in shock as he spun back.

“Ah, Lady Miko! Wait!”

“What else do you want?” The Soldier asked, perplexed.

The Miko had paused, frame austere and Fareeha stiffened at the suddenly tense aura.

“What’s . . . what’s with this, all of a sudden?”

“You’re called a _miko_. In Japanese, that means a Shine princess.” Genji called, “This is more idle curiosity than anything but . . . you do have one, right?”

“Have one what?” Hana glanced between them, curious.

The Miko’s face curled into a smile.

“Oh?”

For a moment, all the light in their immediate radius completely vanished. With a distinct ‘boom’ that was more felt than heard, all sound around them temporarily ceased before light and sound came rushing back in an eruption of gold, one immense crescendo of magic. Golden energy exploded out from the Miko’s body, driving straight into the heavens and they all stepped back in awe as an immense seal formed, covering the whole sky, stretching all the way past the horizon. Above the planet’s very atmosphere, an immense storm of magic formed from the stars. Magic swirled around them, warping gravity and the various individuals all clung to each other to prevent themselves from being swept away.

Genji, wrapped securely in Hanzo’s arms, blinked.

“Seriously? It was a shot in the dark but Angela . . . this is . . .”

She nodded, arms held out in front of the trio, protective.

“Yes. This is a power that not even two hundred Flügel could defeat.”

Fareeha whitened.

“You mean . . . _that’s a_ -?!”

“ **Divine Core Established**.” The words were echoed and distorted, as the Miko slowly turned back. Golden light pulsed out from under the halo, and her feet were coasting above the ground. Eight golden, translucent arms hovered around her body. “ **Mind Link Connected. Power Setting . . . Minimal**.”

She rose off the ground in a swirl of energy, time slowing around them.

“ **INQUIRY: For what purpose have you summoned me, mortals?** ”

Genji and Hanzo just stared, amazed.

“Ranked first amongst the Exceed.” Hanzo murmured

“The Old Deus . . .” Across from them, Hana was clinging to Soldier:76, eyes wide. The man himself was frozen, half turning to protect the younger girl, the other half fixated in sheer awe.

Angela watched, entire body tense, wings and staff at the ready.

Genji swallowed, “Do you have a name? Or should we only refer to you by your Exceed?”

“ **RESPONSE: I am the one called The Iris. INQUIRY [REPEATED]: For what purpose have you summoned me mortals?** ”

The brothers entwined their hands and raised them high.

They spoke together.

“ _Gēmu o hajimeyou._ ”

 

[Season 1 End]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miko: "NERF THIS"  
> (For reference - Miko = MEKA. That's why she's so protective of Hana)
> 
> Writes 'The Iris'  
> Me: vibrates with excitement
> 
> I would like to thank everyone who read this fic to the end.   
> I have indeed planned out for a second 'season', and I've managed to plan nearly all of the characters introduced in the light novels. Personally, I believe the anime is a lot more coherent and entertaining so, even though I will be adapting the rest, it will take much longer, as I will be investing a lot more time into forming a cohesive storyline.   
> But it will happen!
> 
> If you have any questions about what I've planned out so far, please feel free to leave an ask at my tumblr (chatonnerie)
> 
> This was my first fic on Ao3, and I'm truly honoured with how much people have enjoyed it. Thank you so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Overwatch x No Game No Life! Because why the hell not, right?
> 
> I am planning to update this fic weekly
> 
> Come talk to me at chatonnerie.tumblr.com


End file.
